Who I Am
by SweetSerenityPeacexRose
Summary: Miley goes on tour with the JoBros. Her jealous ex seeks revenge. Through times of hardship will Miley be able to find who she really is as a person? Please R&R! Mostly Niley / Some Loe / KevinxOC
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any characters, whatsoever with the exception of OCs!**

My first fan fic for Hannah Montana/JoBros. Never thought I'd do this! XD R&R if you like it! I'll update if you readers review!

* * *

**Miley's POV**

History is THE most boring subject ever! Who wants to learn about old guys with bad hairdos anyway? I sat back in my chair glancing over my shoulder to see that Oliver had fallen fast asleep. Typical. I stared at the clock watching the seconds tick away until another school day was over. Finally, the bell rang leaving Ms. Kunkle's speech unfinished. The school bell ringing, ah! Music to my ears!

As I grabbed my books and headed out the door and I heard Ms. Kunkle give Oliver a detention for not paying attention in class. Poor guy. I reached my locker and punched in the combination. I grabbed my bag and slung it over my shoulders. While closing my locker, Lilly walked up to me. "Hey Miles!"

"Lilly! I have the BIGGEST news!" I cried into her ear with excitment. She stared at me wide-eyed. "Seriously?"

At that particular moment, Amber and Ashley happened to walk by and overheard my little outburst. "Ooh! Stewart has news? What is it? Are you taking lessons to get rid of the accent?" Amber sneered at me, mimicking my accent.

"No, but! I'll take those lessons once you get rid of the extensions and the caterpillar on your face!" I fake smiled at them and walked away dragging Lilly outside the school. I heard people laughing at Amber as she pulled out her mirror went to the bathroom angerily.

"Nice one!" Lilly gave me a high-five. "Anyways, what's the big news?"

"Hannah Montana is going to tour with the Jonas Brothers during the WHOLE summer! Daddy said Hannah can bring one person with her." I told her quietly.

"Will Lola come?" She squealed. I just nodded, of course Lola aka Lilly would be coming.

Jake Ryan walked up to us smiling his famous grin at me. He's been trying to go out with me since the day he came here. Yeah, we were an item twice. But, just last month we broke it off because I couldn't handle his ego and temper. I thought he understood our differences and why I broke it between us. Apparently, he's still wants me. Unfortunately for him, I'm almost over him. "Hey Miley...and Lilly." greeted Jake.

"Hey Jake what's up?" I asked.

"Miley, can I talk to you? Alone?" Lilly got the hint and left us for awhile. Sweet Niblets! Lilly's in trouble when I get home. Why'd she desert me with the one guy I don't want to be with?

"Miley...I-uh. Gosh. This is hard! Um...GAH! Okay! Miley, I still love you a lot! Please take me back! I need you!" He begged. Jake gave me his best puppy face.

"Jake, I...I'm sorry. I don't want to go through this again." I replied calmly.

"I see. Well...can we...still be, you know...friends?"

"Of course!" I smiled and gave him a reassuring friendly hug. I'm still not completely over him but we can still be friends.

Lilly came back. My back was turned to Jake and I could've sworn he was glaring daggers at me as he walked off to Rico's. "So?"

"What?" I asked. She raised an eyebrow at me. She wanted to know the details as usual.

"We're just friends now. That's all there is to say!" I cried.

"Okay fine. Anyways..." replied Lilly as she reverted back to her squealing fan mode. "Oh my gosh! Are you serious? I love Nick! He is SO cool! I can't wait!"

"Who's going to break it to Oliver?" She finally asked as she realized they'd be leaving Oliver behind again.

"Don't worry! Oliver's coming too! Daddy made arrangments so Oliver can come too! School's out tomorrow! The tour starts soon!" I replied happily.

We walked back to my house to find Jackson begging dad for money, as usual. "But, Dad! Please!"

"No buts, son! Hey Miley, Lilly! How's it going?" Dad greeted as changed the subject to get rid of Jackson. Lilly laughed at Jackson. Nobody excatly pitys Jackson. Poor guy.

Tonight, I had a Hannah concert before the tour began when we arrived at the stage everyone was setting up and getting ready. I was in my dressing room with Lola who was helping me with the wig. After doing the sound check, Mike Stanley III aka Oliver had arrived and Lilly was telling him about the big tour. As soon as I went over to greet him, he fainted at the news. Typical Oliver, faints at ANY big news. Lilly and I dragged him onto the couch.

--

After the concert, I had a small meet-and-greet with fans who had backstage passes. As soon as I was done with that my dad told me to meet him in my dressing room. I opened the door and found them sitting on the couch talking. Mike and Lola were already there. They were all laughing. "There's a party going on in MY dressing room? How come I wasn't invited?" I said pretending to sound hurt. We all laughed.

"It's been too long, Hannah! Nice to see you!" Joe greeted as he went up to hug me.

"Hey Hannah!" smiled Kevin.

"Hiya, Hannah!" said Nick.

I pulled them all into a group hug.

"Hannah, darling. The boys decided to come by and say hi! You guys to get to know each other more for the tour, right? You guys just go and chillax!" said my father. I glared at him. "What? Joe taught me how to say chillax!" Joe gave a hearty chuckle.

"I should've known!" I groaned. My dad left leaving us, six teens, in the room.

"So, what's up, guys?" asked Kevin.

"The ceiling." replied Joe. Everyone in the room groaned at his corny joke. "What?" he cried.

Everyone just somehow started up conversations. Mike and Kevin attempted rapping. Failing miserably, no one really cared though and they left the room to see if they could find any girls at the food table. Lola was trying to catch Nick's eye, but couldn't because something was in her way. I sure noticed it. So did Nick. I'm sure we both thought, 'Joe likes Lola!'. Joe was trying to look her in the eye, he was trying everything to start a conversation.

Lola had finally given up on trying to catch Nick's attention and noticed Joe looking at her. I looked at Nick and raised my eyebrows hinting we should leave them alone. Nick got the message and we both left the room. I closed the door and pressed my ear against the wood to try listening to them. Lola probably hasn't realized it, Joe was flirting with her and she was flirting back.

"No way! I love that band too!" cried Lola.

"Are you serious? Cool! You know, I wish I could do tricks on stage like the lead singer does!" replied Joe.

"I'm sure you can do it! That's why you're called 'DJ Danger', right?" said Lola.

"I guess so." chuckled Joe.

I couldn't catch anything after that because I had to go to the bathroom. Really random, huh? Nick had gone off to the food table to get a doughnut.

* * *

How was it? Okay? Good? Bad? Please R&R! Press the 'Go!' button! It's calling you!

I think I'll have a reviewer award each chapter. Whoever has the best review wins and I'll PM the winner a sneak peek of the next chapter! Does that sound okay?

- SSPxR 3


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

OMJ! Thanks for reviewing guys! Okies, here's chapter 2!

**Disclaimer: I don't own any characters except for OCs :)**

Do I really have to put those disclaimers? They're SO annoying!

* * *

**Lilly's POV**

Okay, I know I said Nick is cute, but Joe is HOT! He's so funny, hot, smart, hot…did I mention hot? Oh my gosh! What am I thinking? I thought I liked Nick…who am I kidding?! Joe is so fine!

I guess I must've been on cloud nine for the past twenty-four hours because I don't remember waking up and going to the last day of school. I snapped out of my trance when the last bell rang. I couldn't stop thinking of yesterday. Joe and I talking alone! Just thinking about him made me feel warm inside. "Hey, Lils!"

I spun my head around to find my shaggy-haired friend. "What's up, Oliver?"

He looked really nervous as I walked to my locker to put away my books. "Um...well, we've been friends for a long time and..." My phone went off and I flipped my phone, it was my mom calling.

"Hello?"

"Hey honey! How are you? I know you're still at school, but I won't be home to say goodbye! So I decided to call you now. Make sure you've packed everything, okay? Clothes, brush, toothbrush, toothpaste, everything?" said Heather.

"Check! I've got everything, Mom! Don't worry! Besides, if I needed anything I could ask Miley for help." I replied.

"Okay, Lils. One last thing, since you and Miles are on one bus with the boys, absolutely no..." I cut her off.

"No naughtyness! I get it, Mom! Don't worry."

"Lillian, I'm just concerned. Remember that, okay sweetie? I have to go. Bye, hun. Have fun! Love you!"

"Love you too." I closed my phone. Oliver looked very uncomfortable. "Anyways..." He tried to continue but Miley ran up to us.

"Come on, Lils! We've got to go! We have to be ready before the bus comes! My dad also wants us to greet my new neighbors! We've to hurry!" She cried pulling me away from Oliver. "We'll see you later, Ollie!" We waved and ran off. Oliver seemed pretty sad for some reason.

--

Once we reached the Stewarts' house, Miley grabbed a basket of goodies for her neighbors. Yeah, her family does that for new neighbors. Aren't they sweet? When walked up the front steps and I rang the doorbell. Miley and I waited for a few seconds until a boy about seven years of age opened the door. "Hello?"

"Hi there! I'm Miley and this is my best friend, Lilly! I'm your new neighbor. Here. I brought a basket of goodies as a little welcoming present for you and your family." Miley greeted the little cutie.

"Cool! Thanks! Uh...wait right here! Actually! Come on in!" offered the little boy.

"Are you sure?" I asked.

"Of course! We're not done unpacking yet, I'm sure mommy won't mind. My name is Frankie, by the way." He smiled up at Miley and me. Frankie called his mother, who appeared quickly out of the kitchen. We shook her hand and introduced ourselves as we entered their home.

"Thank you, girls! This is lovely! Come on in! Try to make yourselves at home! Please!" insisted the curly-haired mother. I thought we were only going to say hi! I looked at Frankie who pleaded even more.

"Sure." I answered. At that moment two other boys came downstairs, one with curly hair and the other with straight hair.

"Who's there, Mom?" asked the curly-haired fellow.

"Come down boys and meet our new neighbor and her friend!"

I turned around to see two familiar boys. I looked Miley in the eye as my eyes widened. She had the same expression on her face. "Girls, this are my boys, Joe and Nick! Kevin is upstairs helping his father." We introduced ourselves for the third time. I shook Joe's hand and instantly felt sparks travel up my arm. Their mom served us some snacks. "Thanks, Mrs. Jonas!" I thanked.

"Please call me Denise." She replied. Denise was really kind and open-hearted.

Us, four teens, sat in their living room while Frankies went upstairs to sort out his toys. "Hey, thanks for the basket of goodies." smiled Nick.

"No problem." replied Miley.

"So, uh, how old are you guys?" asked Joe.

"Fifteen." replied Miley.

"What school do you go to?" asked Nick.

"Seaview High, you?" answered Miley.

"We're home-schooled, But, Mom and Dad are thinking of enrolling us at a school." said Nick.

"Just wondering...what's your favorite band?" asked Joe. I raised my eyebrow at him.

"What is this? Twenty questions?" I cried. We all laughed a bit. I congratualated myself for actually saying a sentence. The butterflies in my stomach were fluttering furiously. Frankie came back downstairs with a stuffed Puppy Webkinz. "Look Miley! It's my newest Webkinz! I named him Scruffy!" exclaimed Frankie.

"Wow! That's so cool, Frankie!" replied Miley.

"Thanks! I have a collection! Want to see?" He didn't wait for Miley's answer and dragged her upstairs, she dragged me along with her. Frankie's so cute! Up in his room, his bed was built already and his toys were scattered all over the place. He introduced every single toy he had and all their names. Nick came upstairs to excuse us from Frankie. "Frank the Tank, Mom needs your help in the kitchen." informed Nick. Frankie glared at Nick as if Nick had ripped his Webkinz to pieces.

"Okay, fine! When I get back you better not be flirting with my new girlfriend!" He cried as he ran out of his room. I knew Frankie meant Miley, who blushed at Frankie's last comment.

"Sorry about Frankie. He tries to act too mature for his age." mumbled Nick. Miley and Nick were grinning like idiots, they were blushing and looking away from each other. Love was in the air. I could feel it. I couldn't help but laugh at the two teens blushing.

An hour had passed by real fast. We had to go to Miley's to get ready for the tour. We said our goodbyes and left. Frankie was sad that his 'girlfriend' had to leave, but still glaring at Nick. It's official, Frankie is the most funny little kid I've ever met.

Soon after, in the Hannah closet, I was picking out an outfit for Lola to wear on the tour day one. "So...me thinks Nick is interested in a certain brunette! He's got competition with little Frankie there!" I exclaimed. Miley just laughed.

"Doubt it. Besides, my best friend loves him." She smiled at me. "Or has she found someone else?" She added. Miley looked at me wanting to know more.

"Uh...why do you say that?" I asked.

"Cause. I don't know. You kept eyeing a certain Jonas."

"N-n-n-n-n...yes!" I cried. I couldn't say no, it's hard!

"Oh my gosh! I knew it! Joe, right?" I nodded. She started squealing. Okay, my best friend knew my secret and she'd better keep it one.

"Well I told you who I like. You seem pretty interested in Nick." I stated.

"Psh, no!" She lied. I raised my eyebrow.

"Fine! I do! He has an amazing voice! I love his curly hair! And he's so caring!" rambled Miley. I nodded with satisfaction.

"Miles, my mom said we're on one bus with the boys. Does that mean we sleep with our wigs on?" I asked curiously. Her jaw dropped as if her secret were revealed to the world. "I'll take that as a yes."

--

We were on the bus. We had just picked up Mike Stanley III who was a nervous wreck for some reason. Like I'd just left him. I'll ask him what's wrong later. Anyways, I can't believe the Jonas brothers are Miles' new neighbors! They'll draw more paparazzi which will make Miley's chance of her secret being revealed higher. Either way, I can't believe I'm going to see them so often! Whee!

The driver pulled up to the Jonas' driveway. The boys and their family with all their suitcases and instruments packed up to go. They said their goodbyes before coming in the bus. "Hey Lola and Hannah! Whassup, Mike?" greeted Joe as he entered the bus. Funny how he said my name before Hannah's. We gave each other friendly hugs.

"Oh my gosh!" cried Kevin is excitement.

"Can you believe how big this bus is?" exclaimed Joe happily as if he were a little boy who just bought a bowl of candy.

"I know! Oh my gosh! You HAVE to see the fridge! It's loaded!" I yelled excitedly. Joe gasped in shock and dragged me to the kitchen to see the stocked fridge. After a dozen chocolate bars and five juice boxes, we went to check out the rooms. Miley and I were sharing a room I was on the top bunk and Miley at the bottom. It was so cool! They even had our names sewn onto our bedsheets! Talk about first-class! The Jonas' and Mike Stanley would share the biggest room fit for the four of them.

Once we had all calmed down after being excited about the bus, we were all seated around the television watching, MTV. "What's new with you guys?" I asked.

"Nothing much. Oh! Except one of our neighbors came by to say hello! But I didn't get to meet her since I was busy unpacking!" replied Kevin. Miley took sudden interest at the turn of conversation.

"Really? That's cool. Is she nice?" Hannah aka Miley asked.

"Definetly! She's pretty perky like you, Hannah. You guys should meet them sometime." answered Nick happily.

"In fact, she brought her friend also. I think it was Lilly, right?" added Joe. He remembered my name! I noticed Oliver straighten his back at the mention of my name.

"Yeah, that's right." replied Nick blankly. Kevin laughed.

"Nick can't really stop talking about Miley after he met her. Right, Nick?" said Kevin. I saw Miley's eyes brighten as Nick's cheeks turned a light shade of pink.

"Ou la la! Is Nick crushing?" I teased. Joe laughed. This made Nick blush even more.

"Well, I think Joe has his eye on someone also! A certain blonde, I think. Right, Joe?" Nick eyed Joe. Mike laughed at Nick's lame comeback. I felt a bit more hopeful knowing Joe liked someone, possibly me!

"Maybe. Lilly's okay. I like her as a friend. It's someone else I've got my eye on." Miley eyed me. If I could speak to her telepathically, I'd be saying, 'It can't be me! What are the chances?'. I was getting a bit uncomfortable. Luckily, Oliver spoke up.

"Nick, I challenge you to Guitar Hero!" He blurted out randomly. So the battle began, Hannah cheering for Nick and Oliver aka Mike. Kevin went to his bunk to call his long-time friend, Katrina. This left Joe and I by ourselves.

* * *

There you have it! Chapter 2! Can't you feel the Loe-ness!? What'd you think? Please R&R! OMJ! I promise more Niley in the next chapter!

**The first ever Reviewer's Award goes to: **XOXzanessaXnileyXOX

R&R, people! TTYL!

-SSPxR


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anyone with the exception of OCs, blah, blah, blah!

OMJ! Thanks for reviewing, guys! You're all too kind! ILY!

* * *

**Nick's POV**

I'm on a roll, man! Playing Guitar Hero against Mike is like taking candy from a baby! Ha! Take that, Mike Stanley III!I thought.Mike and I are standing in the middle of the small living room facing each other on Guitar Hero and I am SO owning him! Guess what song we're playing? My Name Is Jonas! Ironic, huh? Hannah is sitting the couch cheering for us. Kevin went up to our room to call our best friend, Kat, short for Katrina and chat with his other buddies. I guess we kinda left Joe and Lola alone. Oh well. "Go Nick! Rock that song!" cheered Hannah. Her voice sounded so familiar to me, it reminded of someone, but I couldn't place my finger on it.

We ended the song with a big finish. That includes me, jumping with the guitar and Mike pretending to smash his guitar. Hannah laughed at us. "Yo Nick! Want to play another song?" Mike asked.

"No way, man! That's the seventeenth time I faced you!" I answered.

"AND he beat you all of those seventeen times!" added Hannah. I chuckled at her remark. Mike and Hannah joined in our laugh fest as I decided to go the kitchen and get myself a glass of water.

When I walked back into the living, Kevin had come back with his laptop. He sat across the room with the laptop resting on a table. I noticed the webcam was on. "Hey, Fro-bro! Get over here! Guess who's on." Kevin motioned for me to come sit next to him while Hannah and Mike played Guitar Hero. "Hey, Nicky!" chimed a voice I hadn't heard in awhile. It was Mandy, our good friend back in New Jersey and one of Joe's exes.

"Heellllloooo! 'Sup?" I greeted slowly. She laughed a bit.

"Nothing much...except the KevintoldmeaboutyourcrushonyournewneighbornamedMiley! Tell Dr. Mandy ALL about it!" She crammed everything into one sentence, I couldn't catch it.

"Uh...come again?" I asked.

"Miley!" Mandy screeched her name into the laptop. I felt my face redden.

"Say what?" I asked again.

"Miley, the girl Kevin was telling me about! He said you couldn't stop GUSHING about her! Ou la la!" teased Mandy.

"You seriously HAVE to tell everyone?" I smacked Kevin at the back of his head.

"Ow..." Kevin winced in pain. This made Mandy laugh even harder.

"Nick, my friend, you've been bitten by the love bug." She informed casually as if she were an actual doctor. I groaned in annoyance. Kevin had gone to the kitchen to get some ice for his head. Mike went to hit the showers before anyone else and Hannah walked over and sat next to me. "Who's that?" She asked.

"Our good buddy, Mandy, back from New Jersey! Hannah, this is Mandy! Mandy, meet Hannah Montana!" I introduced the two.

"Oh my gosh! Hannah, I'm such a big fannah!" cried Mandy. I pretended to look hurt.

"Hey!" I whined. Hannah and Mandy laughed.

"I'm a fan of yours too, Nick. Don't worry, my curly-haired friend!" She said. I had the sudden urge to use the bathroom, I excused myself from the chat and walked over the bathroom. Mike was still in the shower. I knocked on the door. "Hey! Can't a man have some privacy?" cried Mike. I ignored him.

"Yo man! I need to use the toilet! Can you hurry up?" I asked.

"Busy!" replied Mike as he continued to attempt rapping in the bathroom. I continuously knocked on the door.

"Seriously! I'm still showering! If you need to go that badly use the girl's bathroom!" said Mike. I moaned again. Not the girl's bathroom! It's the one place every man fears! The...women's room. I ran down the small hall and stopped in front of the..girl's bathroom. I gulped and reassured myself that I'd be fine. I hesitated before opening the door. I walked inside while locking the door behind me. I looked around to make sure the bathroom was clean. As my eyes looked upon the sink counter, I gasped. It was horrible! The white stick with a little string attached to it. Just looking at it horrified me! It was...a tampon.

I closed my eyes quickly as I did my business and washed my hands while avoiding contact with...the thing that must not be named. As soon as I could, I walked out the door in one piece. I sighed in relief. If I can survive a bathroom with...it in it, I can make it through anything. I smiled to myself before walking back into the living room to find Hannah still talking with Mandy. I picked up parts of their conversation as I hid myself behind a wall. "Oh my gosh! Nick did what?" cried Mandy.

"He did!" replied a perky Hannah.

"Oh! Do you know anything about Miley? I HAVE to meet her!" said Mandy, just as perky as the blonde.

"Oh my gosh! Let me think...oh! All I know is that she has brown hair, blue eyes, AND I think Nick has her number!" Hannah squealed.

"Oh! Is it Miley Stewart? The girl who dated THE Jake Ryan?" guessed Mandy. I decided to step in and end their conversation.

"Hey ladies! I'm back from the washroom and I'm feeling great!" I greeted. Mike walked in.

"Nick! Sorry, man! For hogging the shower and making you use the girl's washroom. Glad to see you made it out alive!" apologized Mike. "No prob!" I replied.

I turned around back to Hannah and the laptop. Mandy and Hannah were laughing. "You...went...t-t-to...the girl's room?" shrieked Mandy.

"Bye Mandy! Talk to you later!" I ended the video conversation. Hannah was still laughing, when she stopped after about a minute, she glared at me. "Hey! I was still talking to her!" I shrugged it off.

--

Around dinnertime, I was slurping my soup in the living room while Hannah was listening to her iPod. Mike was playing his PSP. Kevin was trying to write a new song. Joe and Lola walked in the room. Where had they been all day? I glanced at Joe's left hand. Where'd his ring go?

Oh my gosh! My eyes bulged out of their sockets. Kevin and the others seemed to notice too. "JOE! How could you?" I yelled holding up his ringless hand. Hannah gasped while Mike shook his head. Kevin was still in shock. Joe shrugged it off. I noticed Lola grinning. Hannah glared at Lola for a bit which caused Lola to laugh so hard she fell on the floor. "GOTCHA!" yelled Joe as he laughed along with Lola. He slipped his ring back on.

"What's going on, Joseph?" said Kevin sternly. Being the oldest, he's in charge.

"It's a joke, man. C'mon! It was funny!" cried Joe.

"I think you know better then to joke around with your promises, Joe." I glared and walked out of the room. Eventually, I'd forgive him, but, seriously, if he's not wearing his purity ring it means something BIG happened. It's a promise we made to ourselves and God. He shouldn't be breaking it.

I walked into our bedroom and I laid on my bunk. My head resting against the fluffy pillow. Joe walked into the room, I pretended to be asleep so he wouldn't try talking to me. "Hey Nick!" He said softly. I didn't respond.

"Look, I'm sorry, man. I didn't think you'd take it that badly. Lola and I were playing and talking and stuff. I was only joking..." He apologized. I wanted him to continue and go on.

"I'm not sure if you hear me or not, I'll promise never to joke with my ring anymore, okay?" finished Joe. He slowly got up and made his way to the door. "Joe?"

"Yeah?" He replied.

"I forgive you. And I'm sorry for over reacting too..." I mumbled. He walked over to me and sat down next to me.

"No problem, fro-bro." replied Joe. It was one of those brother-to-brother moments that only we would share. That just shows how close we are and it's how our parents raised us. There was a silence between us for a bit. As if by instinct, Joe killed it. Typical Joe.

"So, I heard about your trip to the ladies room! How was it? Glad you made it out alive, bro. I wouldn't be able to stand being in one room with the thing that must not be named." joked Joe. I elbowed him in the ribs playfully and we laughed.

--

We were watching a movie. When it had ended, Hannah and Lola had fallen asleep on the couch. Mike had gone to bed and Kevin had already gone to shower. Which left Joe and I to carry the girls into their bunks. Joe carried Lola bridal style, he stared at her as she stirred a bit. He had this 'look' in his eyes. I hadn't seen that look on his face in a long while. Joe really likes Lola, he just won't admit it.

Once Joe had carried Lola away, I walked up to Hannah and poked her in the elbow to see if she'd wake up. She stirred a bit, "Daddy, can I have some Loco Hot Coco, please?" Loco Hot Coco? Wasn't that Miley's family drink? Nah! It must've been a coincidence. There's absolutely no way Miley could be Hannah. Sure, they were similar in more ways than one, but, they had their differences too. Miley know what it's like to have a brother, Hannah's an only child.

No matter how much I tried Hannah wouldn't wake up. I lifted Hannah up as if I were carrying Frankie when he was asleep. She's pretty light. I carried into her room. Joe had left Lola on the top bunk so I placed Hannah in the bottom bunk. I put her blanket on top of her in case she got cold.

I walked into our room, I would just shower in the morning. I slipped on my pj's and went under the covers of my bed. As I closed my eyelids softly, there was one person on my mind. Her luscious curly brown locks, that smile she always wore, and those beautiful blue orbs. I may have only known her for a day, but, I feel like I've known her forever. Her name rings in my mind. Miley.

* * *

OMJ! You guys are such wonderful readers! All your reviews mean a lot to me! Please R&R!

**Reviewer's Award: **TheUnspokenArtist

Thank you to everyone else who reviewed chapter two!

-SSPxR :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Disclaimer:**I don't own any characters, blah, except for OCs, blah, blah, etc.

OMJ! Thanks for reviewing, guys! Keep it up! Your reviews motivate me to write.

**Joe's POV**

Lola is awesome. She's a tomboy, not a girly-girl who things that are: A) Cute B) Pink and C) Frilly. Actually, she likes cute stuff, but still, frilly and pink isn't her style. She changes her hair often and she looks good in it. Her outfits are always different! And I always love her shoes! Whenever she smiles, I feel like a different person around her in a good way. We have a LOT in common. We both love candy and think it's cool to mix melted chocolate on your hotdog. But, when I asked what comes first the chicken or the egg, she said the chicken comes first. She's wrong! The egg comes first, without the egg, where would the chicken come from? She's really fun to be around, she's like the best friend I've never had! Maybe more than a best friend, I don't know...

I continued to dream about Lola Luftnagle. Her name endlessly repeated in my head until I heard snoring. Really, LOUD snoring! I woke up and looked around to see Mike drooling on his pillow. I got out of bed and checked the top bunks. I peeked at the head of Nick's bunk, I found his feet on his pillow instead of his head. How'd he end up there? I looked over to Kevin, the main source of the snoring.

I was still a bit dazed and a bit irritated that my heck of a great dream was killed by Kev's endless snoring. To wake myself up I grabbed my towel and headed for the shower. Ten minutes later, I was blowdrying and straightening my hair to perfection. By this time, Kevin had woken up to get some breakfast. Fifteen minutes later, I had decided to wear a green polo with khaki shorts topped with a pair of green plaid Vans.

Upon hearing breakfast calling me, I walked into the kitchen feeling refreshed from my shower. Lola was having Fruit Loops cereal and Kevin was making himself some scrambled eggs. I had french toast for breakfast and a glass of chocolate milk. "Hey guys! We have a radio interview ten, so be ready around nine-thirty-ish, okay?" said Kevin.

Lola and I nodded. Nick heard Kevin so he yelled, "Yup!" Hannah and Mike were watching cartoons and gave Kevin a thumbs up.

--

We were all patiently waiting in the lobby of the station. We left Lola and Mike in the bus. They said they wanted to catch up with their family and friends on the laptop. I couldn't help, but feel a little jealous of Mike since he gets to be alone with Lola. "Hannah Montana and the Jonas Brothers, correct?" asked the recepionist.

We all nodded. "Please follow me, you'll be on in five." She smiled. She led us to into a room with a whole bunch of equipment, in the middle of the room was the table with the host and four seats in front of him. We sat down as a staff member set microphones in front of us. The host raised his four fingers and thumbs, we were on in five, four, three, two..."Hello there! Welcome back to your station, Z103.8! It's me, your host, Freddie and I'm here live with Hannah Montana and the Jonas brothers!" announced Freddie. He flipped on the 'applause' button then turned it off. "Good morning, boys and Hannah!" he greeted.

"Hello, I'm Joe..."

"Hey, I'm Kevin..."

"...and I'm Nick. We are the Jonas Brothers."

"Hiya, I'm Hannah Montana."

"So, let's start. We all heard about your tour that starts off tonight here in New Jersey! What a sudden tour! What was your reaction to it?" asked Freddie.

"My dad only told me two days ago that'd I'd be touring with these guys, so, yeah, surprise!" answered Hannah.

"The first thing that came to my mind was performing. We can't wait to see all you fans again!" replied Kevin.

"Amazing! They give so much, people! Spending endless hours on music. Where do you find your inspiration?"

"Our inspiration comes from our own personal experiences and the people we love, and we never forget our fans who support us so much." said Nick.

"What Nick said, pretty much sums it up for all of us." I said.

The interview went on for awhile. Once we were done, we received t-shirts with Z103.8 written on it. We thanked the staff and left the station we had the rest of the day off. We went back into the bus to find Lola and Mike arguing. Hannah and Kevin cut between them. Hannah led Lola to their room. The rest of us went up to Mike to hear him out. "What happened, man?" I asked.

"Nothing." retorted Mike coldly. Whoa, man. What did I do? He got up and decided to go for a walk around the place. I glanced over at Kevin who gave me a confused look.

"We should let him cool off." said Nick.

--

Since Mike had left, Kevin wanted to stay in the bus and relax. Lola and Hannah went to the mall without any of us seeing them, but they left us a note. To reassure us. I was bored with my video games, Nick was done on the phone with dad. "I want to go buy some shoes." I blurted out.

"I'll come with you, I need a new pair also. Coming, Kev?" Nick asked.

"Naw, he's too busy talking with Kat!" I teased. It's true, Kevin has been calling Katrina more often. With that, Nick and I headed off to the mall, maybe we'd catch up with Lola and Hannah.

We were walking through the aisles of shoes unoticed by the local citizens which was nice for a change. Until, I see Nick bump into a girl. Smooth, Nick, real smooth. I walked over to them watch Nick get her off the ground. "Sorry." he mumbled.

"No problem" replied the unknown girl. She was wearing shades as if she didn't want anyone to see her. I saw her curly, brown hair. I recognized it anywhere.

"Miley?" I asked. She looked at me stunned. Her friend came over to her. "Hey, c'mon let's.." Her blonde friend stopped in her tracks when she saw me and Nick.

"Lilly?" I asked.

"Oh my gosh! It's so neat to see you guys again." greeted Nick.

I gave them both pats on the back. "What's up, you guys?"

"Nothing much, Joe." replied Lilly. She seemed a bit sad for some reason. Nick and Miley went ahead to look for shoes again. They do make a cute couple. I call them, Niley! Cool nickname for them.

"Lils, are you okay?" I asked her as we sat down in the food court. She sipped on her milkshake. She nodded. Lilly's never really good at lying. That's really easy to see in her.

"Do you want to talk about it?" I offered her my ears to listen. She shook her head.

"It makes you feel better when you talk about with someone." I said. I felt bad for Lilly. Something must really be bothering her. Sometimes, I feel like we're family, sometimes I feel like we're best friends. I wondered if we could be something more. I just realized something. Lilly has something, maybe her personality, that atachs me to her. I know that I really like Lola, but, now I'm wondering if I like Lilly. Oh well. I'll be her friend, she looks like she needs someone to talk to.

"Okay. Promise you won't tell a soul?" I nodded and we pinky swore.

"What would you do if your best friend told you, that he likes you. But, you don't feel the same way because you like someone else?" said Lilly.

"I don't know. Maybe, I'd just tell him I don't feel the same way." I replied.

"I told him that exactly because he knows I like someone else. He asked me what he has that he doesn't. I don't know what to do. I don't want to lose my best friend because he has a crush on me." explained Lilly. I rubbed her back telling her, it would be okay.

"Thanks, Joe. For someone who I've only met a few days ago, I feel like we've been friends forever." I smiled at her.

Nick and Miley came back from shopping, holding hands. Nicky has made some progress today. Lilly raised her eyebrow at Miley. I gave a bro a man-hug.

--

Back in the tour bus, we were telling Kevin all about our trip to the mall. Miley and Lilly were there too! Apparently, they were visiting Lilly's aunt. Nick spilled all. We knew he'd tell us eventually. "Miley and I are going out now."

"Define 'going out.'" I said. Kevin elbowed me and I laughed.

"Congrats, bro." smiled Kevin as he congratulated the youngest of us.

We were getting ready for the first concert of our tour. Kevin was talking to Katrina, again! Nick was pigging out at the food table and setting his OmniPod. Lola and Mike were working things out, they seemed to be doing okay. Hannah had just finished her sound check. She seemed awfully happy today.

The concert was going to begin soon, seats began to be filled with dedicated fans and their posters. We were all pumped up, then _she _walked into the room while Hannah was in the washroom. The one girl who hated Hannah. Everyone who's anyone must know by now, that she and Hannah were feuding. You could see it in her eyes. My bros and I have seen them in one room together before. Trust me, it's not pretty. Who was it, you ask? Well, of course you know by now. None other than... Mikayla.

* * *

How was it? Did you likey? Please **R&R**!

**Reviewer's Award: **Lovely Heavenly Sarai _AND_ njlove63 (Yup! It's a tie!)

Thank you to everyone else who reviewed! TTYL!

- SSPxR


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Disclaimer:**Sadly, I don't own JB! I wish! XD

OMJ! You guys are awesome! You review so fast! I love it!

* * *

**Miley's POV**

Oh my gosh! I swear, I'm on cloud nine today! From the mall and throughout my sound-check, all I could think about was his chocolate brown eyes. He has some kind of glow to him that makes him stand out to me. I remembered how nervous his face was earlier when he asked me.

_Flashback_

_Nick and I decided to be sneaky and leave Lilly and Joe alone for awhile. See if they're interested in each other, know what I mean? "Do you think it'll work?" asked Nick as he rubbed the back of his neck with his hand. He's so cute when he's nervous! AND he has this killer smile that I'd die for. "We'll see." I smiled at him. I found a shoe store and practically dragged him into the shop._

_I searched far and wide throughout the store and I just couldn't find the right pair I liked. I saw Nick searching for shoes for me. "Nick, you don't have to look for shoes for me. Joe said you were finding a pair of shoes also." I offered. He showed me a shoebox._

_"I already got my shoes." He grinned at me. I nodded as he continued to look for footwear I may like. I found a couple of pairs in the right size, but, I didn't really like them at all._

_"Hey, I found these. Try them on." Nick handed me a pair of flats. They were pale blue with a ribbon at the top where my toes were. They were beautiful. I slipped them on. They were just my size. I placed them back into their shoebox._

_"Thanks Nick. They're perfect. How'd you know I'd like them?" I asked._

_"Well, I liked them, and I think... they bring out your beautiful eyes." replied Nick. He rubbed the back of his neck again and looked away. _

_"Aw! Thank you!" I blushed. I went up to the cashier to pay for the flats, I pulled out my credit card until a hand was placed on top of my hand to stop me from paying. I looked up to meet his eyes. He handed the cashier some money to pay for the shoes. We walked out the store._

_"What was that for?" I asked gratefully._

_"I thought I should buy you those flats since you brought a welcoming present for my family and because, yours truly, chose them. Besides, I wanted to." He smiled at me. I bit my bottom lip as I thanked him. I don't know what came over me next. I found myself leaning towards him and closing my eyes. Our faces came into contact and we kissed. I got goosebumps when I kissed him. He seemed shocked at first, but he eventually sank into the kiss. His lips were so soft and gentle and he eagerly kissed me back. Sparks flew up and down my spine. I couldn't believe. I, Miley Stewart, kissed Nick Jonas._

_I pulled away nervously. "Wow...what was that for?" asked Nick. I felt so confident._

_"Because...I-I..." I froze. I didn't know what to say. He pulled me into a hug and held my waist. "I think I...like you." I finally admitted. He took my hands and looked me in the eys. He looked so nervous!_

_"Good. I like you too." He said. We stood there in silence forgetting we were in the middle of the mall._

_"Miles, would you...p-please...b-b-b-b-b-e m...my girlfriend?" stuttered Nick hesitantly. He smiled weakly at me as I blushed furiously. I didn't reply. There was a long pause or so it seemed. He sighed and let go of my hands. I grabbed his hands again and pulled him into a short, yet sweet kiss. "Yes." I whisphered._

_End of Flashback_

I washed my hands in the sink checking my make-up before we started the concert. I wish I could kiss right now, but, Nick is dating Miley, not Hannah. I opened the door and gasped as my eyes were laid upon a person I considered hideous.

"Why are YOU here, McCoakroach?" I asked coldly.

"Can't a girl come over to her friend's concert and visit?" She said inocently. Yeah, right!

"Oh. Since when were we friends?" I asked. She ignored me.

"Hannah, you're on in two!" reminded a staff member. I nodded as I prepared for my entrance after the Jonas brothers opened for me. "See you later, Hannah!" waved Mikayla slyly. What was she up to?

--

The concert was a blast! All those screaming fans just made me even more pumped to perform. I walked off stage to be greeted by my besties. "Hannah! You were awesome!" cried Lola.

"That was freaky freaky fresh, word!" said Mike. Lola shook her head and I laughed. At the food table were Kevin, Nick and Mikayla talking with one another. Joe went up to Mike and Lola as I went up to my friends at the food table plus _her_.

"Well, if it isn't Ms. Hannie Montannie! How are you?" fake-smiled Mikayla. She's THE worst!

"Whatever!" I replied bluntly. I grabbed a bottle of water and drank it. I eyed Mikayla carefully as she spoke with Nick. Kevin had gone over to Mike, Lola, and Joe. I pretended I couldn't hear Mikayla and Nick.

"So Nick, how are you?" Mikayla asked as she played with Nick's tie. Nick appeared to be rather uncomfortable in that position.

"I'm good. You?" He replied.

"Just perfect now that I'm with you." She winked at him. What the heck? Now, Nick looked like he was crying out for help. I decided to step in. I couldn't let McCrazy be all over my boyfriend!

"Hey guys! What's up?" I smiled. Mikayla glared at me. She knew what I was trying to do. Making sure Nick wuldn't get hurt by her.

"I don't care. I didn't want him anyway. Not after I saw this." snorted Mikayla as she pulled out a newspaper. On the front page was Nick and I (as Miley) kissing! Because we both had curly hair, you couldn't really see our faces. My jaw dropped. Daddy's going to call me tonight. Hoo boy! I don't remember anyone taking a picture.

"You can't have him either, blondie, he's with my friend." Mikayla said. Friend, psh! I didn't mean for that to happen. I didn't reply. Nick's eyes popped after seeing the news.

"Man, I hope the paparazzi aren't swarming Miley. I'll IM her later to check if she's okay." said Nick. He's so sweet and caring!

"Tata for now, everyone! You're going to see me more often!" She smiled and glared at me as she left.

"What did she mean by that?"asked Nick.

"I don't know...I don't want to know!" I said.

--

We were making our way back to the bus and everyone single reporter was swarming all of us with questions. Most questions were for Nick. "Nick, is it true you're dating Miley Stewart? Jake Ryan's ex?"

"Nick, are these rumours true?"

This one girl pushed her way through the crowd, elbowing reporter after reporter. Great, another fan! I thought in my head. I admit, I admire her dedication to meet us. "Hannah! Nick! Joe! Kevin! Over here!" She jumped up and down. Big Rob, the Jonas' bodyguard, went in front of us stop her from ripping of the sleeves of our shirts. Okay, she didn't look THAT crazy.

"It's okay, Rob. We don't mind meeting another fan." said Joe. Big Rob left to defend us from reporters.

"Oh my gosh! Wow! Could you please sign my poster?" she squealed at us. We took turns signing.

"Your name is?" I asked.

"Estelle. But, you can call me Stella!" She exclaimed. I noticed Mike watching us from the bus, his eyes were shining like never before. I think he sees someone he likes. No, it's not me.

We all exchanged hugs with Stella before entering our bus. I was so relieved once we entered the bus to find Lola and Mike waiting for us. "Lola and I are going to bed, seeya!" I quickly said. I wanted to talk to Lilly. We never had the chance to talk about me and Nick OR what was ahppening between her and Oliver. We locked the door to our room and closed the blinds on the window so no one could from the outside. Lilly and I, literally, ripped off our wigs and fixed our hair.

"Oh man! My hair has NEVER felt this free in my life!" I cried only so loud that only Lilly could hear.

"I know what you mean, Miles!" She said as her fingers went through her hair. We sat on her bunk and I stared at her giving her, the 'look'.

"I don't want to talk about it." She said. I raised my eyebrow.

"Okay, fine. Earlier today while you guys were out during the interview, Oliver told me he liked me." She admitted. My mouth formed a small 'o'.

"I know! He said he liked me, liked me! As in like-like!" She exasperated. I hugged her as she continued.

"He knows I really like Joe. I told him that over and over again. He didn't care. He wanted me!" She cried a bit. I rubbed her back to comfort her.

"I told him if he really liked me, he'd let me be happy with whoever I want to be with. He got all mad at me. Miles, I'm really happy with being his best friend! I don't want to lose that!" She explained as she blew her nose and wiped away her tears.

"Don't worry, Lils! I'll talk to him. It might be hard, I'm positive, you two will be able to start all over. You know, friends." I said. She nodded. I heard a ring coming from the laptop on the desk. Someone had IMed me. It was Nick.

(_Miley_/**Nick**)

**hello beautiful :)**

I giggled at his greeting.

_hellllooooo handsome! 3_

**LOL how are u holdin' up, miles?**

I knew he meant about the photograph of us two.

_im doing fine. not 2 sure on how dad's gunna react when he finds out_

**should i b scared? XD**

_LOL no, dont worry_

**k, i g2g joe's trying to show me a magic trick hannah taught him luv u! **

_luv u 2 333_

Nick signed off. So did I. "Ou la la, Miles! You and your boyfriend seem awfully smitten! Aw!" teased Lilly. I smacked her with a pillow and I laughed. "Shut up!" I yelled. Our pillow fight began.

Soon after our pillow fight ended, my cellphone rang. It read _Dad_. I gulped before picking up. I was afraid of how he would react to the picture of her and Nick. "Hello?" I said weakly into the phone.

"Hey, darlin'! How are ya?" He asked.

"I'm fine, daddy!" I replied. Lilly watched me carefully to catch me if I fell in shock.

"I have a question for you." He said. I gulped and glanced at Lilly nervously. The utter moment of truth.

"I hear you have a boyfriend! He treating you nice?" He asked. I hesitated.

"Yes, daddy. I have a boyfriend and he's very kind. He's much better than that self-centered boy I used to call boyfriend. Don't worry! No funny business!" I explained.

"Good to hear, darling. You'll be hearing more from me! Oh, and uh, I'm going to come join you guys on tour later on." He said.

"Daddy say what?" I asked.

"Well, one, I just want to make sure. Two, I want to tell you and Lilly something in person. And three, someone's going to have to take of Mikayla's manager." He explained.

"I see, I...WHAT? What about Mikayla?" I asked.

"She's going to be opening for you and the Jonas brothers for part of your tour. And I'm going to take care of that woman she calls her manager." He said clearly.

"Okay, bye, daddy. Love you." I said and I hung up. Oh man! Not Mikayla!

* * *

Okay! I know I have slow pacing, I'll try to speed it up a bit! And you'll see more of Stella later on, FYI. Jake comes into the picture soon! Please R&R! Suggestions are always welcomed as well! They always help me if I need to add something extra into the story!

**Reviewer's Award**: TheUpspokenArtist AND Lovely Heavenly Sarai (It's a tie again! I want other people to win this award and not the same people over and over again, please R&R!)

A/N: Don't mind if I take longer than usual to update. It's because I think the teachers are trying to kill me with homework before grad. x.x Love you all!

- SSPxR


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own ANYBODY! If I did, then Frankie would be showing off his Webkinz at me! XD

Thanks everybody for being patient with my updates and reviewing so well! I hope you'll like this chapter!

* * *

**(Two weeks later)**

**Kevin's POV**

Let me tell you this! Hannah plus Mikayla equals disaster! Mikayla joined us last week and so did Robby Ray. Yesterday, Mikayla 'accidently' tripped Hannah causing her to fall on Nick's prized guitar! AND, Robby Ray gave Laura, Mikayla's manager, the most deadly look I've ever seen, he even gave her a wet willy while she was asleep. I knew feuds go on between popstars, but in this case feuds also go on with their managers. I'd hate to be the person who sits between Mikayla and Hannah. "Know what, McFreak? Bring it on!" yelled Hannah looking very vicious. I continued to read my book silently.

"Sure, blondie! Let me just get my hammer!" cried Mikayla. Laura handed her a hammer. I stood up wide-eyed.

"Hold up! Seriously, could you guys stop fighting? If you're going to argue, nothing physical, and take it to your room or some place else!" I said frantically. I left the room to get some Tylenol for my headache.

Touring is usually a lot of fun for me and my brothers, but it's real hard with two angry feuding stars. I came back to the room relieved that everything was in its place and everyone was calm and civil. Laura had gone somewhere else with Mikayla. Probably teaching each other more comments or something. I just didn't want to take part of it. No one wanted to.

Ever since Laura and Mikayla joined us for part of the tour, Hannah, Robby Ray, Laura, and Mikayla have done nothing but bicker, sleep, eat, and bicker some more! Well, it's not as bad as it sounds. I noticed Lola and Joe have gotten closer each day, maybe it's because Hannah's too busy fighting off Mikayla. She tends to cling to Joe more often, I see then whisper things into each other's ear and laugh together. It's real cute.

Nick has suddenly decided to isolate himself into our room and text friends and everything. As long as he can't hear any fighting. Mike is doing the same thing as Nick, but, not as often. Sometimes, Mike chill with me or Joe. Usually he goes to the front of the bus and talks with Garbo. Lucky for us, we only have two more days to endure the constant yelling.

--

We're backstage on our concert in Seattle. I'm stuffing my face with doughnut holes while texting Kat. "Mikayla, you are such a pain!" snarled Hannah through her clenched teeth. They bicker even their dressing room, too bad they have to share a room.

"You should know better than to try and steal my friend's boyfriend!" growled Mikayla. Oh boy. What has Nick gotten himself into?

"She's not doing anything Mikayla. She's only talking to me!" defended Nick. Poor fro-bro. I shook my head slowly.

"That's what friends do. What's wrong with talking?" asked Hannah.

"Hellllooo! You were clearly flirting with him!" said Miakyla angrily.

"No, I'm not!" cried Hannah. I walked into the room to make nothing gets bloody. Mikayla flipped open her phone a dialed a number.

"Who are you calling?" I asked.

"Miley." She replied.

"Whatever, I'm going to the washroom." Hannah stormed out of the room. Once Mikayla finished talking with Miley, she turned to Nick. Funny, whenever we talk about Miley, Hannah seems more eager to listen or she gets real tense and quickly changes the subject.

"Nicky, better be on your best behaviour! I invited Miley to our next concert in Pennsylvania." informed Mikayla as she walked out of the room and do her closing act. Nick looked at me, he seemed scared, but, calmed down soon after that.

Soon after the concert ended, we had a meet-and-greet with our fans. It was nice to meet some new faces. "Oh my Jonas! Hi, it's me! Stella!" exclaimed the girl. I remember her from our last concert...and the concert before that, and the concert before...that. I think she's been to all of our shows! Talk about dedication. We signed her CD and she left. I looked up to see Mike talking with Stella. Hm, they make a good couple.

--

"I'm telling you, Nick! It's Niley love!" exclaimed Joe as he presented the new name for his brother and his girlfriend.

"What?" cried Nick.

"Niley! Nick and Miley put together is Niley! DUH!" said Joe as if were the most obvious thing ever. Nick shook his head at Joe's childness and ate his dinner with Joe yelling at his face while Mike and Mikayla laughed hysterically. Lola was, like, dying of laughter on the floor. Hannah laughed as well, not as much. Her face seemed more flustered at Joe's new couple name, Niley. I wonder why she's the one blushing. My phone started to vibrate, it was a text from Katrina. _Look outside :) - Kat_

Look outside? What's supposed to be outside? I left the little laughing party to check outside the window. I noticed we had stopped by this gas station to fill up n gas. My eyes adjusted to the brightness of the station lights and continuously scanned the area. Nothing special was there. I checked again this time, I saw an average-sized girl and her straight strawberry blonde hair. She smiled and waved at me. I grinned back at her before I ran to the door of the bus. I opened the door and went out to meet up with her. She hugged me and I hugged her back with more force. I haven't seen her in forever! Occasionally, when we were in town, but I was just so ecstatic to see her again.

I pressed my lips to hers. Something I've been dying to do ever since we started dating. It was the best thing ever, her soft lips sent tingles throughtout my body as I held her by the waist. "Kev, what's going..." the voice died away as Kat and I pulled away, embarrassed. There were three sets of eyes on us. Joe, Nick, and Hannah.

--

We all settled down and we all sat in the living room. Oddly enough, there was peace in the room. Hannah and Mikayla actually weren't fighting. It was nice. Joe was looking back and forth between Katrina and I trying to do the math. Kat laughed at Joe. Nick raised his eyebrow while smirking at me. There were "Ohs" and "Aws" coming from Mikayla, Hannah, and Lola. Hm, the one thing Hannah and Mikayla have in common is probably when it comes to boys and gossip, they have some common ground. Anyways, that's not the point. I had to explain what was going on between me and Kat. I swear I was going to tell them soon anyways.

"Argh! I don't get it!" cried Joe frustrated. You'd think he'd understand by now. Nick elbowed Joe and shook his head.

"It's pretty obvious by now, Joe. Seriously, man!" said Nick.

"Uh...as you can see, well..." I stammered. It's kinda hard to tell something in front of your brothers AND four other friends.

"Kev asked me to be his girlfriend a few days ago. We're dating now. I was just so happy I HAD to come see you guys again." explained Kat. Joe nodded his head slowly understanding what he had been just told.

"Oh my gosh! Congratulations! Kev and Kat, you guys are so cute together!" exclaimed Hannah. Kat smiled. I loved that smile on her face.

"Hey, um, I was only here because I was visiting my parents. I kinda need a ride back. I don't mean to impose or anything, but, would it be okay if I stayed here on tour with you guys?" asked Kat.

"Sure! Of course you can, Kat! You can bunk with me! You won't be stuck with losers like them." cried Mikayla sticking out her tongue at Hannah and Lola.

"Well, if I'm the loser, how come I'm number one on the top charts of MTV? And you came in second?" Hannah mocked. Mikaylagasped at Hannah's comeback.

"Yeah! That's right, I went there! Hope we can be friends Kat!" smiled Hannah. I know Kat would be friends with all of them, I hope she has the patience to deal with them. Mikayla dragged Kat to her room, probably to show her off her awards and help settle Kat down. Joe and Mike started making jokes about sock puppets while Nick decided to take the time to write lyrics. Lola and Hannah are...what are they doing?

I wondered where Lola and Hannah were. Probably in their room. Just to make sure I went to the door of their room. I was just about to knock when I heard Hannah procrastinating. "Lilly, what am I going to do? I told Mikayla I'd be at their next concert! I can't be in two places at the same time!"

"Miles! It'll be fine! Uh...I'll cover for you. Oliver and I will cover for you!" offered the other voice. My face went white. Miley and Lilly are here? Miley's Hannah? I needed to get my facts straight before jumping to conclusions.

"Seriously, Lilly, my secret can't be ALMOST revealed...again." said Hannah.

"You'll get through like you usually do! Trust, Miles! It'll be fine!" Lola or Lilly tried to calm her down. I knocked on the door hesitantly. I heard shuffling sounds like they were moving stuff around. "Who is it?"

"Kevin." I replied. They opened the door cautiously.

"What's up?" asked Hannah or Miley or whoever she was. Her blonde hair looked messy and mixed up as if she hadn't brushed her hair in weeks. Usually every hair on her head was in its place, but now was completely wack, I couldn't help but notice a lock of curly brown hair. I mocked what they did with each other and raised my eyebrow. "I think you know what's up." I said. A few moments of silence past as I stepped into the room and closed the door. Hannah held her head low as Lola tried to reassure her. She looked up at me.

"How much did you hear?" asked Hannah or Miley sadly.

* * *

What'd you think? Critiscism, suggestions, anything is acceptable in reviews! **Please R&R!**

**Reviewer's Award: **degrassi-luver-37

Thanks to everyone else who reviewed!

- SSPxR


	7. Chapter 7

********

Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anybody, which is...very sad. XD

OMJ! You guys are such awesome reviewers! Chapter 6 reached the most reviews out of any of my stories! Thanks! I love you guys! I hope you like Chapter 7!

* * *

**Lilly's POV**

Oh my gosh! What do we do? There's no point in hiding it from Kevin now. I continued to rub Miley's back, she would have the worst of it since she's the star. She didn't want anyone to know. Poor girl. Truth is, I know we can trust Kevin. I hope Miles knows that. "How much did you hear?" repeated Miley.

"Well, I was going to check on Hannah and Lola, you were procrastinating pretty loudly too." said Kevin. The way he was looking at us, I knew he meant business. He went from this funny, charming, brother-like person and became serious.

"Why were you eavesdropping then?" I asked quietly. Kevin couldn't find anything to say.

"No, it's fine. I guess. Kevin, I'm trusting you with the truth and my most greatest secret in my life." said Miley. She seemed so confident after being caught by our friend. That's one of the qualities I love about Miley. She's my best friend. Miley pulled off her wig revealing her curly brown hair, letting it flow freely down her back. She looked at me. I also took off my neon pink wig and threw it on the bed. My long blond hair was released and it was messy. I tried to fix it for a bit.

"Kevin, here's the truth. My real name is Miley Ray Stewart. Yes, I'm your neighbor. Hannah Montana is my other identity used for fame, glamour and everything. Being famous, I still wanted to keep it real. Live a normal life. That's why I made up Hannah Montana. My parents also approved if this. They said it would keep me grounded and humble. I'm happy with living these two lives. I've been keeping this secret for a long time now. Promise me you'll keep it a secret." explained Miley. She was on the verge of tears.

Kevin didn't say anything, but, he pulled Miley and I into a hug for comfort. Miley let her tears fall silently, I kept telling it's okay. "What about you?" Kevin directed the question at me.

"For Miley, this is a big deal. For me, not so much. I only made up Lola Luftnagle because I wanted to be there for Miley during her concerts, tours, everything. It's fun. It's hard to keep this a secret." I said calmly. Kev nodded.

"What about my brothers? They deserve to know. Miley, you're dating my brother. Nick has the right to know." asked Kevin.

"When I find the right time, I promise, I'll tell them." promised Miley.

--

**(1 day later at the concert)**

Ever since Kevin found out, he's been very cautious of what he says. And today's the day Oliver, Kevin, and I have to cover for Miley. I was patiently waiting backstage and Mike runs up to me with some girl. "Hey Lola!" said Mike.

"Hey...Mike. Who's your friend?" I asked.

"My name is Estelle. Stella for short." replied a cheery raven-haired girl. I excused Mike and I for a moment.

"What are you doing? Bringing in a fan?" I asked through gritted teeth.

"She HAS a backstage pass. Besides, I asked her on a date tonight. I really like her." rambled Mike.

"Well, aren't you forgetting we have to cover up for Miley today?" I said.

"That was today! Oh great! Damnit...I'll take care of Stella, okay? You and Kevin can distract the others." said Mike. I glared at him as I walked back over to Joe.

"Hey, who's Mike hooked up with? She looks familiar." asked Joe while he stuffed his face with pretzel sticks.

"She's been to every one of your concerts this tour. Stella. Remember?" I explained.

"Oh. Goodupth dawb, Mike." said Joe with his overly stuffed mouth. I laughed at the way he talked when his mouth was full. It was almost time for the brothers to go on.

"Joe, you're going on soon. Good luck!" I smiled and I kissed him on the cheek and walked away to wait for Hannah to come out. Wait! Did I just kiss him on the cheek? Upon realizing, what I'd done I blushed and looked over at Joe who was watching me. He looked surprised. I smiled at him and looked away.

As soon as the Jonas' were in position, Hannah came back. "Lola, I'm going to go change now." She said hurriedly. She rushed off the the bathroom just for Hannah. It had her Miley outfit in it.

Mikayla looked ticked. Miley came running out. "Miley! There you are! Where have you been?" cried Mikayla.

"Sorry, I'm late!" apologized Miley.

"Bad timing. Hannah had to go potty." snorted Mikayla. They walked over to me.

"This is her friend, Lola, Luft-something. Don't bother talking with her. She's with blondie." sneered Mikayla.

"Is Mikayla always like this?" asked Kat as she and Miley walked over to watch the Jonas brothers.

"Yeah, unfortunately." I replied. Kat nodded. She didn't like Mikayla too much either.

"I'd like to dedicate this song to a special girl tonight. Miles, this is for you." beamed Nick as he glanced over to the side to see Miley standing there. They sang 'Hello Beautiful'. By the end of the song, Miley was so touched, I think she cried. I couldn't talk to her because Mikayla wouldn't let me.

Mikayla left to end the show. Nick walked over to Miley. They hugged. "Nick, that was so beautiful. Thank you so much!" exclaimed Miley. And she kissed him and he returned the kiss. After about two minutes of them making out in front of everybody backstage, I coughed. "Ahem!" They broke apart blushing.

"What did I tell you? It's pure Niley!" yelled Joe. I laughed as Mikayla came back.

"Niley?" asked Miley.

"Nick plus Miley equals Niley! DUH!" explained Joe again. Mike and Stella had gone off to their dinner date. We were staying at a hotel tonight. We were leaving the concert, there was no meet-and-greet this time. We went straight to the hotel. Finally, we get to sleep on a decent bed. Bunks are too cramped.

"Where's Hannah?" asked Joe. Kevin looked worried, he didn't know what to say.

"Uh, Hannah was tired and left early to the hotel." I lied. Miley mouthed 'Thank you' at me as she walked into the hotel hand-in-hand with Nick.

--

We went to dinner at the hotel. It was like a group date. Without Hannah and Mike. Mike wanted his date to be one-on-one. Hannah 'went to bed' early. Unfortunately, I was stuck with the wig on. We were eating all this expensive food. Until we heard some music come on. I never noticed a dance floor earlier. I assumed it was like part of the restaurant's usual program. It's like a dinner and dance. Some slow music went on, Nick and Miley started to dance. Nick held Miley's waist. Kevin and Kat were dancing. That left Joe, Mikayla, and me. Great. I grew bored quite soon while Mikayla was trying to flirt with Joe. Her phone rang and Joe took this opportunity.

Joe stood up and walked up to me. Like the gentleman he is, he asked to to dance with him. I happily obliged, we left Mikayla and she was somewhat mad. She was left alone to sulk at the table until some guy asked her to dance, I assume she didn't want to be alone so she agreed.

As Joe and I reached the dance floor, I felt his hands rest on my waist. I placed my arms around his neck. It was pretty awkward, but I was enjoying every moment of it. "Why'd you ask me to dance?" I asked curiously.

"Well, you looked pretty bored and because I knew you wanted some of this." He pulled me closer to him. What change of attitude. I giggled.

"True I was bored, but, you probably wanted to get away from Mikayla." I said.

"That and because I wanted to ask you something." He grinned.

"Shoot." I said.

"Why'd you kiss me on the cheek earlier?" He asked. I didn't know what to say until I looked over at Nick and Miley. I noticed there another guy with them, Jake Ryan. He seemed to be trying to pull Miley and Nick apart. "Joe, look." I pointed over to them.

Jake looked seriously ticked. Joe looked worried so we rushed over to them. "C'mon, Miles. Let's ditch this douchebag." sneered Jake as he slithered his arm around Miley's waist. She pulled away from Jake's grasp. "That douchebag happens to be my boyfriend Jake. Stay away from me!" She said.

"C'mon, Miles. You know you want me. Remember the good times we had? We had so much fun. How much more fun could you have from this baby?" said Jake. What the heck?

"Those times are long over, Jake! Everything HAS to be about you, doesn't it?" cried Miley. People started to gather around. Nick stood by Miley.

"Well, I am Jake Ryan! Miley...let's go. You wouldn't want to start a scene, would you?" said Jake sternly grabbing Miley's hand. His grip was too hard.

"Let her go!" yelled Nick. He pounced on Jake trying to strangle him. Jake let go of Miley and started punching Nick to get him off. Nick jumped off of Jake and towards him to give him a swift punch in the stomach. Jake flinched for a moment and snarled. "I don't know what she sees in this idiot..." He muttered to himself.

Jake stood back up and took off his jacket. Oh snap! Fist fight! They started to circle each other, glaring at each other with much hate and disgust. "What's the matter? Don't want to get a scratch on that pretty face of yours, Jonas?" growled Jake. Nick looked SO mad, I've never seen him so angry, he's always so kind and peaceful, yet here he is fighting for Miley. Jake decided to make the first move and gave Nick a strong hit across his cheek. Nick kicked Jake's chest causing him to fall. While on the ground, Jake kicked Nick who howled in pain. He picked Nick off the ground as if he were a feather! A look of worry appeared on Miley's face. Joe was shocked and couldn't move. We all knew what Jake was about to do.

I took off my heels and marched right over to Jake and kicked him real hard in the nuts. "OW!" He held on to it in pain dropping Nick who landed on his feet as if he were a cat.

Nick looked stressed and took Miley's hand to walk away. "I hate you so much right now, Leslie!" yelled Miley so everyone could hear. Suddenly, I heard whispered rise from the crowd. "Leslie?" Jake, I mean, Leslie's ruined now.

--

We were heading towards our rooms when Mikayla came up to me. Great, what does she want? "You know, what you did back there was pretty good. I never thought you'd do that for one of my friends." said Mikayla. Honestly, this was the only time she seemed sincere.

"Thanks." She said. I nodded.

"Look, I know I haven't been too kind to you, but, you think we could be friends?" She asked. Me and her...friends? Psh. She hates Hannah, but likes Miley. She HATES half of my best friend! And she LIKES the other. What am I supposed to do with that?

"We'll see." I said and walked into my room. I found Miley there in tears. I sat next to her and soothed her until she calmed down.

"It's all my fault. If I hadn't fallen so hard for Nick, he wouldn't be like this. Jake would've left him alone." Miley sniffed.

"Miley, it's not your fault. You know that Jake has anger issues that need to be solved." I assured her. She nodded and Mr. Stewart opened the door to come talk to us.

"Everything's going to be okay, bud. Right now, I want the both of you to listen to me. I have to tell you guys something important." said Robby Ray. We both nodded as I listened intently.

"Heather and I didn't hit off as you may say, on the date we went on. We decided to try again and set aside our differences. We just wanted to let you know." informed Miley's father. My jaw dropped and Miley squealed.

"Seriously?" We both asked at the same time. He nodded. We could become sisters! I know we fantasized about that last time they went on a date, but well, eek! I hope it works out.

"Oh yeah! After that 'Jake' incident, Heather and I have decided to tag along your tour, bud. Jackson wants to come too, he doesn't like that boy either. Just to let you know, Jackson seems very protective of you at this moment after the whole incident. I told the rest of the Jonas' as well. They're flying over here right now. The Jonas' and I willing be getting another tour bus, so you guys can still stay in the same bus." He explained.

"I hope Frankie's not going to tackle Nick. By now, I think he knows who stole his 'girlfriend'." I said laughing. Miley laughed too. Everything's going to be alright.

* * *

I know I said this earlier, but, I LOVE YOU GUYS! Your reviews are so kind! Please R&R!

**Reviewer's Award: **Stylin'Fire

A/N: Don't forget, if you have any suggestions for the story, they really help me out alot! TTYL!

- SSPxR


	8. Chapter 8

** Chapter 8**

**Disclaimer:** Don't own any of them... sadly.

* * *

**Joe's POV (5 days later)**

I feel SO relieved! It's been FOUR WHOLE DAYS since Mikayla left and everything is so quiet and peaceful. Not necessarily quiet, but you know what I mean, no bickering! I only have one thing I'm kind of sad about. Since Mikayla left, Lola spends most of her time with Hannah, again. While Mikayla was here, Lola was constantly hanging with me. I kind of miss that. Oh well.

Since the whole event with Jake, our family flew over here and rented another tour bus with Robby Ray and his girlfriend and son. When we first saw our family, we hugged and all that. Mostly Mom was real worried about Nick. He's fine though, a few bruises here and there, small cuts and a minor sprain. Once we all saw Frankie, he looked happy until he saw Nick...

_Flashback_

_We were waiting for our family to arrive at the airport. I checked the airlines once more, they should be coming any minute now. Kevin looking out for them, Nick's talking with Miley on the phone. We left Hannah, Lola, and Mike at the tour bus. I was looking for my family. I glanced at the arriving crowd of people. "Over there!" called Kev. He pointed in a direction. I followed his gaze. Frankie was calling out our names and Mom was waving furiously at us. I smiled, Mom looked worried, Frankie was towing a duffle bag probably filled with toys, and Dad, well, he was carrying more suitcases. They walked over to us._

_"Hey Frank the Tank!" I greeted my little bro hugging him. "Mom, Dad!" I said as I hugged them and kissed Mom on the cheek. When Mom got to greeting Nick, she got all sappy and relieved. _

_"Oh my baby! Are you okay, honey?" cried Mom. Nick nodded as Mom squeezed the life out of him. Kevin and I chuckled at Mom's outburst of concern. Frankie opened his mouth to say something, but kept it shut as if he remembered something earlier his mom told him._

_--_

_Later we were on our family bus to catch up on stuff for a bit before we started driving again. I sitting on the couch with Nick and Frankie. "So Nick...I heard you're dating my girlfriend!" said Frankie in a low voice. Nick laughed and playfully punched Frankie's arm. Frankie's face grew abnormally serious for a seven-year old. Nick's face grew less funny and more worried._

_"Uh, how'd you find out?" asked Nick._

_"Saw it on TV. You and Miley was crushing faces with each other. Don't worry, Nick. I'm not mad at you for stealing my girl. I got married two days ago." announced Frankie. I laughed._

_"Crushing faces? That's funny, little buddy." I said._

_"Who'd you marry?" asked Nick changing the subject._

_"Crystal. She's one of our neighbors, we plan on buying a baby from the hospital when I get back." smiled Frankie. Mom came into the conversation as well._

_"Did you tell them what your baby's going to look like?" Mom asked._

_"Not yet! It's a surprise! OH! Don't worry about how much the baby will cost. Crystal and me have been saving up our allowance. I have two dollars!" exclaimed Frankie. Everyone in the room burst into laughter except for Frankie who didn't know what was so funny._

_End of Flashback_

Lola and I were hanging out in the kitchen and I told her what Frankie had said, she found it more funny than I did. She burst out laughing holding her stomach because she was getting cramps. Two minutes later, she's still laughing...on the floor this time. I didn't think it was THAT hilarious. Knowing Lola, she laughs at the most random things ever, seeing her still laughing somehow made me laugh hard too. Her laughter is contagious. "What's so funny?" asked Mike who walked into the kitchen.

Once Lola and I were able to calm down, she re-told the story and we all started laughing. It was one of our laugh attacks. "C-c-can't...stop..l-laugh-laughing!" cried Lola. I'm surprised Hannah, Kevin, of Kat didn't bother to check on us. Eventually, we all calmed down letting some giggles out, but we managed to stop ourselves from dying of laughter.

We were driving out to San Francisco for our next concert we had two hours until we got there. Kat and Hannah were facing each other off in Guitar Hero, our usual game. Nick was calling our parents on the other bus. Kevin was talking to his old friends back home. Mike and Lola were just talking. I was in the mood for songwriting. I walked into my room and pulled out my guitar, a notebook, and a pen. My brothers and I haven't writen a song together in awhile, I had a lot to write about now.

I strummed the guitar quietly, playing random chords. I hummed to its tune, in rhythm. Eventually, the lyrics started to pour out from my mouth coming from my heart. I wasn't much of a songwriter, I was only able to make up a verse. Once I had completed the verse, I began to strum the only verse I had. Perfecting the piece as I played it over and over again.

_Small talk on IM_

_Just one word sentences_

_It's cool we're just friends_

_If I had my way_

_We'd talk and talk all day_

_Yeah_

I held the last note a bit longer than the others. "That was really beautiful." A familiar voice said. I looked up from the my guitar and saw Lola standing in the doorway. I smiled at her. When did she get in here? She walked into the room sitting next to me on my bed. "Thanks." I said.

"Do you do this all time? Writing songs by yourself?" She asked. I shook my head.

"Normally, my brothers and I would be writing it together, sometimes we write with other people too. We have times when we are just kind of writing by ourselves." I replied.

"I see. That's pretty neat, I wish I could play." sighed Lola. I could help her learn. I grabbed one of the spare guitars and tuned it myself. I handed her the guitar, she held it in place. "What's this?" She asked curiously.

"I'm giving you guitar lessons." I said cheerfully. She nodded as I guided her hands to where they should be placed.

--

Lola was getting the hang of playing the guitar. She played a few chords slowly, she was getting the hang of it. "Cool." She smiled. I smiled back at her. "Joe, my fingers hurt." She complained. I chuckled.

"Don't worry, the more you play, the more you'll get used to it." I said to her. We put away our guitars because Hannah announced we had arrived in San Francisco. We had about three hours before we had to hit the stage and rehearse.

We stepped out of the bus taking in the warm welcoming sunlight. It felt really good to be out of the cramped bus. Kev stretched for a bit and I yawned. "What should we do now?" I asked everybody. Our family, Robby Ray, Heather, and Jackson came out of the other bus as well. Jackson was on the phone with someone while Frankie was trying to entertain everybody.

"How about we go see some sights?" offered Heather. Robby Ray happily obliged, Hannah, Mike, Nick and Jackson joined in too.

"Paul and I will be making sure the stage and crew are in line and ready for tonight so the rest of you, do what you want. But, don't forget to call us every now and then so we know where you are." Kevin and I nodded as Mom, Dad, and Frankie headed towards the place. Kevin, Kat, Lola and I were left by the buses.

"What do you guys want to do?" asked Kev.

"Skateboarding, shopping, or anything." replied Lola.

"Let's go shoe shopping!" I said cheerfully.

"Shopping, definitely." smiled Kat.

"Joe, do always have to go shoe shopping?" asked my older bro.

"Course, I do. Just kidding you. I'm fine with anything." I replied. Our decision of where to go remained biased until Kat suggested that she and Kev go see a movie while Lola and I can do something else. We all agreed on this, once Kat and Kev had taken the taxi to the movies, Lola and I wondered where to go. "I don't know where to go, Joe."

"We could go to the beach." I suggested. She nodded and we ran back into the bus to get our swimsuits. A few minutes later, we take the taxi to the beach. Once we were at the beach, we set up our umbrella and mats. When I said we should go swimming, she shook her head and said it was a good day for tanning. Tanning? That's somewhat un-Lola like. "C'mon." I whined. She giggled and still shook her head.

She placed the sunglasses back on her face and continued to read her magazine while tanning. While she wasn't looking, I snuck up behind her and carried her over my shoulder. "Gotcha!" I said. She laughed and and she started to poke me so I would put her down.

"Hey! Joe! Don't! Seriously!" She yelled at me. We were in knee-high water by now, so she gave in. She seemed mad, yet worried. I wondered why.

"You ready?" I asked. Her eyes popped and shook her head furiously. I dumped her into the water and I dunked my head in the water as well. I heard her scream. Maybe I shouldn't have done that. I stood back up in the water for air. I was totally unprepared for what I saw.

I came up from the water, I see a pink wig floating on the water and I picked it up. Lola? I turned around to see a wet blonde girl who seemed shocked and scared. It was Lilly. What's she doing here? "Lilly?" I gasped. She looked at me.

"Where's Lola?" I asked. She stayed silent. It couldn't be...Lola is...Lilly? OR Lilly is Lola. I am so confused.

"Joe..." She started. I ignored her as I walked back to shore mad. She scooped up her wig from the water and tried to catch up with me. I sat on the beach mat trying to understand what happened and what I should do. I was mad.

"Joe, please hear me out before you get all mad at her and blow up in my face." begged Lilly or Lola. I didn't reply.

"Lola is only my alias, my fake person. I made up Lola so I can hang out with Hannah, she's my best friend and she wants me there for everything she goes through." She explained. "Please don't be mad at me. I swear I was going to tell you soon because..." I looked at her wanting her to continue.

"Because, I know I can trust you. Throughout this tour, you've shown me friendship, kindness, and you've been really nice to me. Because of that, I trust you. Don't tell anyone else, okay?" She asked. She trusts me...I think, that's all I wanted to hear. I'm happy to know that she trusts me. My anger just disappeared. Lilly is really honest with me, it makes me like her even more.

"Thanks. Thanks for trusting me. I won't tell anyone not even Hannah." I replied. She hugged me and I hugged her back.

"Just so you know Hannah knows already. I'll have her explain everything to you later, okay?" said Lilly. I nodded. I don't know the full story, but hopefully I will hear the story because I don't really understand why Lilly would make up another identity. One thing I know, I think I really like Lilly.

--

Lola aka Lilly and I decided to go to a cafe nearby and grab an ice cappacino. Kev and Kat's movie should be done by now and soon we'd be heading back to the stage arena to rehearse before the concert. Lilly was laughing at my most recent joke I had made up. I sipped my drink, it tasted so good! "Joe, you have something on your face right there!" She said pointing to my face. I reached over to grab a napkin, apparently Lilly had done the same. Our hands came into contact, we both shyed away from the napkins blushing. We both fell silent. I grabbed a napkin and wiped my face. Well, that was awkward!

"Well, that was awkward!" exclaimed Lilly. We both laughed. Lilly's cellphone went off. She excused herself as she checked her message, Lilly gasped. Her smile faded. Lilly went to the bathroom for some privacy to call someone. A few minutes later, she returns and gives me a soft, but weak smile. "Is there something wrong?" I asked. I was concerned about what was upsetting Lilly, probably a family affair.

"It's nothing. Don't worry, Joe. I'm fine." smiled Lilly. I knew she was hiding something, I couldn't help but feel protective and worried. It seemed to really bug Lilly. I shrugged the feeling off and we went back to the concert area.

* * *

What do you think of this chapter? Good? Okay? What the heck is bugging Lilly? If you want to find out, you know what to do! REVIEW! Please R&R! That's what the 'Go!' button is for!

**Reviewer's Award:** Gracefulfalling (Congrats!)

Thanks to everyone else to reviewed the previous chapter! Anyways, did you guys watch Camp Rock? OMJ! I loved it! Personally, I think it's better than HSM, no offense to any fans! Demi Lovato has an amazing voice! Don't you think? I wish they had more scenes with Nick and Kevin in it though. OH! What about the Jonas Brother's new "Burning Up" video? I liked it. It was interesting, they included Big Rob too! XD TTYL!

- SSPxR


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anyone. You know how annoying these disclaimers are?

* * *

**Kevin's POV (Back on the bus after the concert)**

Whew! What a concert! I'd have to say, our best one yet! So many signs and screaming fans. I felt proud and happy like at any other concert we would perform at. The best part of it all is my girlfriend, Kat. She always waits patiently for me backstage. She's always supporting me in everything I do and understands why we don't get to see each other as much as we'd like to. So here I am, trying to write a personal sing meant for her only to show how much I love her and appreciate all that she does for me. "Hey, you have a minute?" asked Lilly. I nodded and followed her into Miley and her room. Joe and Miley were there as well.

"Um...well, Joe kind of found out today that I'm actually Lilly." She said pulling of her wig. Miley looked at her sadly. I know Miles wanted to keep her secret longer, but, if any of us Jonas' know, we all have to know so we're all on the same page.

"No worries, I promised I'd keep everything a secret. Lilly said something about Hannah explaining something to me." Joe looked over to Hannah aka Miley. Lilly gave an apologetic look to her. Miley sighed before speaking. She slowly pulled off her wig to reveal her curly brown locks. Joe's jaw dropped.

"Wait, Joe. Before you say anything, let me explain...Hannah Montana is my fake identity. My 'other' life for fame. Without the wig, the glamour and fame, you have me. Miley Ray Stewart, your neighbour. Living these two different lives, I have more experience and living as an average teen is a way to keep me grounded as in staying as the person I really am and not a diva and a celebrity who messes up my own life." She explained. Joe nodded his head in understanding and gave Miley a hug.

"You know, you'll have to tell Nick, right? He's your boyfriend." said Joe.

"I know, I've had that conversation already. When I find the right time, I'll tell him." answered Miley.

"Kev, remember to keep this a secret!" He reminded me.

"I've been doing a pretty good keeping it already, Joe. I've known for almot a week now." I said. Joe stared at me wide-eyed.

"YOU TELL HIM BUT NOT ME?" cried Joe.

"Joe, I found out by accident. Remember when I went to go check on them?" I said.

"I KNOW, BUT STILL! THE GIRL I LIKE HAS BEEN KEEPING THIS SECRET FROM ME FOR WHO KNOWS HOW LONG, and now, my own brother has been keeping it from me. How am I supposed to cope with that?" Joe yelled loud enough for only us in the room to hear. There was a silence.

"You like me?" asked Lilly surprised. He froze on the spot. Joe's face changed from anger to realization. Joe nodded slowly not knowing what Lilly's reaction would be. I didn't think Joe would be this mad, I remember Lilly saying he took it pretty well. I suppose it was he felt a little mad at first when Lilly kept it from him. When he found out I was also in on the secret, I guess he blew a fuse. I don't blame him. He was about to walk out the door until Lilly grabbed his hand and pulled him into a comforting hug. He loosened up a bit and calmed down. "Joe, I'm sorry for not telling you. But, it's not my secret to tell." said Lilly.

"I'm sorry too bro." I apologized. Joe nodded and apologized for overreacting. Miley seemed very touched at the scene unfolding before her.

"Okay, from now on I'm going to tell you guys everything." announced Miley to everyone in the room. I smiled. Lilly whispered something in Joe's ear, they both smiled and held each other's hand. Sorry girls, all the Jonas' are all taken. Joe and Lilly's new relationship seemed to have taken their attention away from what Miley was about to say.

"Earth to you lovebirds!" Miley said snapping her fingers in front of them. I coughed and they both snapped out of it. They both blushed.

"Anyways, since I'm promising you guys I'll be more open to you, I want to guys to know something." Miley said. We all nodded, Lilly's face became more sad and serious. What was wrong?

"Jake started texting me since yesterday." said Miley looking down. She took a sudden interest to the floor. What?

"Is that why you seemed upset yesterday, Lils?" asked Joe. She nodded and they hugged. Aw, how cute.

"What did he say?" I asked.

"He claims it was Nick who started it. He said, 'I'm sorry if you haven't realized we're meant to be. Call me when you realize it's true, and I'll be waiting.' He even added a winking smile!" She exclaimed furiously. That freak, everyone knows it was all his fault! He and Miley? Meant to be? Yeah right! Nick is head over heels for Miley and I know for a fact that Mileys feels the same for Nick. How do I know this? When Miley showed me one of her recent songs she wrote. It had 'Nick' written all over it. She dots her 'i's with hearts even.

"Hello?" Someone knocked on the door. It was Nick. The girls threw on their wigs and fixed their hair in the bathroom while Joe and I answered the door.

"What are you guys doing here?" asked Nick.

"I was checking on them making sure they're, uh, okay!" I replied. Nick nodded .

"I, uh, was hanging with Li-Lola! They're both in the bathroom doing their make-up or something." Joe said. Nick nodded again. I wondered why he was here.

"What are you doing here?" I asked him suspiciously. Joe stroked his imaginary goatee as if he were a detective.

"Uh-well, I, uh, came to, uh, check on you guys!" lied Nick. Joe and I knew it was a lie and we literally cornered him, I stared at him. If I could telepathically speak to him I'd be like, "Seriously, Nick. Tell us the truth."

"Okay, you got me. Look, I really like Miley. Something about her makes me feel, I don't know. In love? She's different. Good different. I really don't want to mess things up with her, I'm always nervous. So, well, I go to Hannah for advice on girls." explained Nick. Wow, Nick found love already? He's only fifteen! I smiled at him and gave him a pat on the back, Joe did the same.

--

**(One week later)**

Nick was having a video chat with Miley on the laptop, meaning Hannah is nowhere to be found for the moment. "Hang on, Miles. I want you to meet Hannah." said Nick. He jumped off the couch went over to Hannah's room. He knocked on the door. Miley rushed into Plan B. When Nick wants Hannah to meet Miley, Lilly covers up for Miley. "Hannah, come! I want you to meet Miley!" exclaimed Nick as he dragged Hannah with him. Nick and Hannah looked into the laptop screen. Instead of Miley on the screen, it was Lilly.

"Miles is in the bathroom right now. Sorry Nick! Then Mr. Stewart wants her to get some groceries! Bye!" apologized Lilly and the they lost connection. Nick sighed again.

This became a weekly routine, Nick wants Miley to meet Hannah, Lilly has to cover up. I would have thought Nick would've figured it out by now. "Hey Hannah!" Mike said as he covered to mouth piece of his phone.

"Yeah, Mike?" asked Hannah.

"Jackson and Heather are going back to Malibu, want to say anything?" Hannah took the phone from Hannah and walked back into her room.

"Can you believe we're halfway through the tour?" asked Joe.

"It went by pretty fast." I replied. Nick nodded his head in agreement. Miley came back and returned Mike aka Oliver's phone. Oliver decided to call his new girlfriend, Stella. Lilly came back into the room and sat down next to Joe. They smiled at each other.

"Hey Lola. First pink, now blue hair?" said Nick. Lilly smiled back at him.

"I like to change my hair." She said.

"Are you serious, Stella?" laughed Oliver. I caught Lilly tense up a bit while he was talking to Stella. We all continued to talk and stuff then Kat had to leave for a bit because her mom was calling. About half an hour later Kat still hadn't returned and I was getting a little worried about her. "Where's Kat?" asked Joe. I offered to check on her and I left for her room that only she occupies now since Mikayla left.

I knocked on her door, I heard a bunch of sniffles and blowing her nose. "Go away!" She said. My girl is crying and I want to comfort her, she's not going to push me away. I open her door and see her sitting against her bed crying, tears flowing down her tear-stained cheeks. She held a picture in front of her, a picture of her family.

"What's wrong, Kat?" I asked as I sat myself next to her. She sobbed even more, I wrapped her in my arms rubbing her back. She cried leaning against me making my shirt wet. I hummed her favorite tune slowly and gently to her. I rocked her back and forth until she calmed down.

"Kevin, I'm sorry I ruined your shirt." She apologized. I smiled at her.

"It's okay." I replied.

"So what were you doing earlier before you came here to comfort me?" She asked.

"Hey, don't change the subject. This isn't about what I was doing, I want to know why you were crying." I told her. Her head hung low. "Well, you don't have to tell me. I don't want to force you." I said.

"No, no, it's fine. Kev, I need someone to tell anyways." I nodded as she continued. "My parents...have been fighting a lot lately. You know that. They've even tried counseling, but they're throwing in the towel Kevin. They...getting a...divorce." Kat whispered the last part. "They've always admired how much your parents love each other and how committed they are, they've always tried to follow how well your parents get along and, well, I don't know the whole story of how this mess started." She stared into the picture she held, it was a picture of her parents, Kat, her fourteen-year old sister Patty, and her five-year old brother Marcus.

I wonder how her younger siblings would take it. I hugged her and kissed on her forehead to let her know I'd be there for her when she needs me. "Thank you Kev for being there for me and...for just being you." Kat smiled and I kissed her. We broke apart and we smiled.

"You ready to show your pretty face to everyone again? They were all pretty worried about you." I told her as I wiped her cheek with my thumb. She nodded her head and smiled at me.

* * *

So? I hope you liked this chapter! Please **R&R**!

**Reviewer's Award:** j0nas0bsessionoverload (Congrats! : )

Thank to everyone else who reviewed! You guys are awesome! :D

A/N: OMJ! Summer's here and I finally graduated! Yay! That means I'm free of homework! XD And to all my dedicated fans, I love you all for supporting this story! With the situation with the Jonabiotic people, PLEASE read my profile and I ask IF my story is deleted, no worries, I'll re-post it. I hope for your continued support and reviews. **Put me on your Author Alert list, just in case!**

- SSPxR


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any characters except for OCs.

Thank you everybody for being so patient! I've just returned from camping and I'm back to writing this story for you guys! Hope you like this chappie!

* * *

**Miley's POV (Last day of tour)**

FINALLY! The last day of touring. Wow, it went by so fast. Our last concert is back at home in Malibu, so we're close to home. Lilly and Joe have glued to the hip since they hooked up. They keep looking at each other and smiling. I swear, it's like they're a married in-love couple! Nick think Lola is dating Joe, not Lilly. I constantly have to remind them that Joe's dating Lilly not Lola. Kevin and Kat seemed closer then ever also, ever since Kevin went to get Kat when she disappeared for, like, half an hour. Oliver is always trying to beat Nick in Guitar Hero, he always fails miserably poor guy. "Hey guys, we're here!" exclaimed Joe. Lilly and Joe yelled happily like the kids they really are inside, jumping up and down and everything. Kevin gave me the look he's been giving me lately. The 'When-will-you-tell-Nick' look.

"What?" I asked innocently. Honestly, I don't know how to tell Nick, but, I'm positive he'll be okay in the end. Boy, was I ever wrong.

--

After the concert, we had our last meet-and-greet with all the fans with backstage passes. Stella was there again and she had announced to us that she'd be living in Malibu for the rest of the year with her aunt and uncle, then she has to move back to her parents back in Arizona. Oliver seemed really happy though. "Hey Hannah! Guess what?" yelled Nick as we all hopped onto the bus for a ride home.

"What?" I asked.

"Your song, 'Nobody's Perfect' made it to number one on the charts!" announced Nick. My jaw dropped.

"No way!" I said. He nodded so much, his curly hair was bouncing too. I screamed and everyone covered their ears. After, I finished everyone congratulated me. I kept on squealing with excitement that I squeezed the life out of Nick when I hugged him. That's when I lost it. Forgetting that I was still Hannah, I kissed him. I saw a flash. Oh my gosh! I am so stupid. I pulled away. Nick was shocked, his face mixed with surprise and confusion.

"Oh! This'll make a great headline Nick! Cheating on your girlfriend, huh?" snickered a voice. I turned around to see a photographer run away with a picture of Nick and HANNAH kissing. Great, I just screwed up my boyfriend's reputation. Big Rob saw everything happen and wasn't able to catch the Sleaze photographer. I turned back to Nick who was pacing and rambling on and on to himself. He looked up at me. Everyone else in the room was just as surprised.

"Why'd you do that Hannah? You know, I have a girlfriend. She's the best thing that has ever happened to me. She's going to hate me when she sees that headline." said Nick. I looked down. Kevin knowing I had no choice made sure all the doors and windows were closed, Lola and Joe closed all the blinds. Oliver looked at me sympathetically.

"Nick, I need to tell you something." I said quietly. I motioned for him come into my room so we could speak privately.

"Just tell me right here." said Nick. I figured he'd be stubborn.

"Nick, I've been keeping something from you. I want you to know too." I told him. I pulled off my wig like I did with Kevin and Joe. My curly brown hair letting loose. Nick looked at me with shock, he also looked mad and disappointed.

"I'm Miley Stewart. Your girlfriend, your neighbor. Lola and Mike are really Lilly and Oliver, they keep me company while I'm Hannah." I started to explain as Lola took off her wig and Mike took off his goatee. Nick looked really pissed.

"How come you guys aren't surprised?" He asked calmly. His question was directly for his brothers who stood motionless. Kat seemed surprised too, trying to comprehend what was going on at the moment. Kevin opened his mouth to say something. I stopped him.

"Kevin and Joe found out by accident. I was going to tell all of you at the same time, Nick. Believe me when I say that. I just didn't know how to tell you." I replied looking up to see his face composed of mixed emotions.

"So. You kept this secret for who knows how long. You lied to me...I'M YOUR BOYFRIEND, FOR CRYING OUT LOUD! YOU CAN AT LEAST TRUST ME AND TELL ME THE TRUTH!" yelled Nick. I trembled with fear, he has never spoken to me like this...ever.

"Nick..." started Kevin.

"YOU STAY OUT OF IT! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU NEVER TOLD ME! WE'RE BROTHERS OF THE SAME FLESH AND BLOOD! WHY COULDN'T YOU TELL ME? AND YOU! THEY MAY HAVE FOUND OUT BY ACCIDENT, BUT YOU COULD'VE TOLD ME TOO! WHY DIDN'T YOU, MILEY? WHY?" He yelled even louder as he pointed at me in disgust. I tried to keep a straight face, but, the tears started streaming down my face and Lilly came over to comfort me.

"NICK! Like Kev told me, it wasn't our secret to spread." said Joe. Nick looked at me crying. I knew he had a soft spot for crying girls, I couldn't help but cry. That didn't stop him from yelling. My phone started ringing telling me I had a text message. It was Jake. "Jake..." I whispered. He was losing his composure and wrapped up this conversation harshly.

"YOU KNOW WHAT? I'M OUT OF HERE! YOU CAN GO CRAWLING BACK TO **JAKE** FOR ALL I CARE! JUST...JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!" screamed Nick. As if on cue, the bus stopped in front of the Jonas' house. Nick grabbed his guitar and one of his suitcases and he stormed out the door to be greeted by his mother who saw how mad he looked and knew he had to sort this out on his own. The rest of the Jonas' and Kat left the bus, they were sad how the conversation ended.

I continued crying on my knees. In the past ten minutes, I had been dumped, yelled at, and told off by the one guy who means everything to me. Lilly and Oliver both hugged me and I wanted to be alone. They helped out with all the luggage and departed for their own homes with families awaiting their return. Daddy came into the bus and saw me crying. He knew better then to ask, he carried me into my room as if I were three years old again. He sang me a lullaby to sooth me and left me room.

--

I got off my bed and slipped into my pajamas. I noticed something on my dresser. It was the pair of flats Nick had bought for me the day he asked me out. We never had too many memories together because of the tour, but the memories we were able to share meant so much to me. I threw the flats against the wall of my room angerily. It hurt too much to see them, it reminded me so much of him.

I decided to go down to the kitchen for some ice cream and eat away my depression. When I got downstairs, I found a basket wrapped up with a tag on it lying on the counter. I was curious and walked over to it. I read the tag:

_To: Miley Ray Stewart, the girl I love_

_I just wanted to let you know how much I miss you and how I wish I was home so we can spend time together._

_Remember I'm always thinking of you. I know we've only been together for a few weeks, but, believe when I say this, I love you. _

_You mean everything to me._

_Yours truly,_

_Nick Jonas, the boy who's head over heels for you_

_P.S. I had the perfume made just for you._

Tears welled up in my eyes again. It was sent to my house while we were on tour, when we were still together. I unwrapped the present carefully. In the basket was a teddy bear holding a deep red heart that read, 'I love you'. There was a bouquet of roses that had wilted while I was away. Lastly, there was a bottle of perfume. He had it made just for me. I missed him so much. How could I move on from him when he's so sweet?

I wish I had told him sooner, maybe he wouldn't have been so mad. Everywhere I go, something reminds me of Nick. It's so annoying! I wiped the remaining tears off my tear-stained cheek and grabbed a tub of cookies 'n' cream ice cream, I grabbed a spoon and I was good to go.

Halfway through the movie, I had finished the tub of ice cream. What can I say? I eat when I'm depressed. I sighed. During all the love scenes, I pictured that it was me and Nick hugging and kissing, whispering in each other's ear. Argh! Why is my life so complicated? Maybe I should try to move on. It was worth a shot. I mean, come on, he's only one guy. Why am I so worked up on him anyways? I've cried endless tears for him, why else should I cry for him anyway? After what he yelled at me, why bother crying?

I contemplated on my thoughts and pondered them thoroughly. It was three in the morning, no one would be awake at this hour. I could at least try. I picked my phone and skimmed through my list of contacts. I stopped at a certain name and I clicked the call button. His name is...Jake Ryan.

--

**Someone's POV**

Where the heck was he? I specifically told him to meet me here in the backroom of the bar. I heard a door slam and footsteps coming closer. Finally, the Sleaze photographer was here. "You got the picture?" I asked him. He nodded and showed it to me. I smirked, satisfied with his work. I was about to grab the camera. He pulled it away from my grasp.

"Eh! If you want the picture, fork over the moola!" said the man. I raised my eyebrow at him. "Moola?" I asked.

"Yeah, ya know. The green stuff, cha-ching, money, cash!" exclaimed the photographer. I pulled out about two hundred dollars in bills and handed them over to him. He smiled, grabbed the money and threw the camera at my face. He ran out the door like a food-deprived man. I looked down at the picture once more.

"Ha! Jonas, you are so freaking screwed." I mumbled to myself. My phone began to ring. I knew who it was. It was only a matter of time until she comes back to me. I answered my phone.

"Hey Miley" I grinned staring into the picture worth thousands of dollars.

* * *

So, that's chapter ten. How was it? Please **R&R**! I'll update when I have at least 10reviews from this chapter, okay? More then thirty people story-alerted my story, and I get about 6-8 reviews only! C'mon! I know you want to press the blue button!

**Reviewer's Award: **Lovely Heavenly Sarai (Congrats, my friend!)

Thanks to everybody who reviewed! TTYL!

- SSPxR


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any characters except OCs.

I guess I forgot to mention everyone's ages! Silly me! xD Okies, Miley, Lilly, Oliver, and Nick are 15. Joe is 18. Kevin is 20. Kat is 19 and Stella is 16.

* * *

**Lilly's POV (One month later)**

School started a few weeks ago, everything is okay-ish. Nick is fully healed from our 'Jake' incident back during the summer, that's a good thing. He also attends Seaview High with us now! His parents thought it would be nice to meet new people and be able to actually experience high school. We're all sophomores now.

Second of all, Kat decided to go back home in New Jersey. I heard Kat mumbling somehting about comforting her siblings. I hope everything's okay back home for her. Kevin said she'll come back. She wants to live here in Malibu.

Next, about a week after the school started, Sleaze news was printed and Nick and Hannah had made it to the front page. The headline was, 'Nick cheating Miley?'. The article wrote about Hannah and Nick kissing, they showed the picture too. They were talking about wondering how Miley would take this and about the new rumors going around and even how Nick's not the perfect role model everyone thought he was, but, he is a good role model. And now, since 'Niley' broke up, everyone thinks Miley broke up with Nick after seeing the photograph. Nick's rep was damaged. He lost some fans and gained some new fans who liked Nick's new supposed 'bad-boy' look.

Lastly, since Mr. Stewart and my mother are dating, I happen to go to their house more often. That's a good thing, right? Not! Ever since Nick and Miley broke, they haven't really spoken to each other. Nick was heartbroken after the break-up. From what Joe has told me, Nick doesn't smile as much as he used to when he dated Miley, but, Nick seems to be doing a little better, he deals with his emotions through his music which is good. Miley, on the other hand, dealt with her depression differently. She actually took Nick's advice and turned to Jake! That's when we completely lost her.

_Flashback (Two weeks ago)_

_Miley and I were laughing at Oliver making a fool of himself. "Fricka, fricka fresh! WORD!" He boomed. He HAD to be the worst rapper ever! Besides Joe that is. Which reminds me, I have to get ready for my date soon! He's taking me out to dinner! AND he is going to drive me there. That's right! My boyfriend FINALLY got his license and is allowed to drive. Miley's cell phone rang, she took her call and she soon had forgotten Oliver and me were in the room. "Hi!" She chimed. We could only hear Miley's side of the conversation, I couldn't hear who is was on the other line._

_"Aw! You're so sweet!" The brunette continued. Oliver gave me a confused look and I shrugged, we both didn't know what was going on._

_"Okay, pick me up at seven?" Miley spoke into her phone. I continued to eagerly listen._

_"Okay, see you let, Jake! Toodles!" said Miley. JAKE? Why on earth would she talk to JAKE? Not to mention, go on a date with him! Oliver looked surprised and so did I._

_"Miles, is there something you're not telling me?" I raised an eyebrow at her._

_"Uh...nope!" She replied in a perky way, she started to giggle. Miley's lying._

_"Miley! Why were you talking to Jake? I thought you hated him! Now, you're going on a date with him?"_

_"Lilly! Calm down!" Miley said, she motioned for me and Ollie to sit down and she would explain to us._

_"Jake and I are...dating again! Isn't that great?" She smiled happily. Oliver's jaw dropped. Something snapped inside of me and heck broke loose._

_"What the heck? Why? You were the one who dumped him! YOU said he needed to grow up a little! What happened?" I yelled._

_"Why are you yelling at me? Besides, why would you eavesdrop on my conversation in the first place?" She snapped at me._

_"Well, first of all, we were still in the room which you seemed to have forgotten! Secondly, usually best friends tell each other EVERYTHING, why didn't you tell me?" I stood up and waving my hands everywhere to emphasize my facts._

_"Hello! I just told you! Lils, I was going to tell you! Believe when I say that!" Miley yelled at me. Oliver must've snapped too because he looked pretty angry. I could tell he was being protective of his besties and defending what I had said._

_"Yeah right! Miles, that's what you told Nick! 'Believe when I say that!' Seriously, what do you take us for? Idiots?" Oliver said. Miley glared at us._

_"Miley, I don't think Nick was being serious when he said to go crawling back to Jake! Please Miley! Jake hurt you before and we don't want him to do it again! We're trying to protect you!" I pleaded. _

_"You know. I thought you guys would be happy for me. I'm happy again. Doesn't that mean anything to you?" She said softly. Oliver and I didn't say anything._

_"I guess not." mumbled Miley as she stomped out of the her house. A few seconds later, she came back._

_"Wait, this is my house. You, get out!" She snarled. _

_End of Flashback_

Well, that's what happened. Miley has become my official ex-best friend. It's me and Oliver again. Plus Nick. He said he'd much rather hang out with us because we're more wholesome than the 'popular' gang. I sat down at the lunch table with Nick and Oliver. Occasionally, one of my other guy friends come by and say hi. Nick and Oliver talking about sports. We are all happily hanging out together until she walked by. Miley. I glared at her and she snorted. "C'mon, Miley. Let's go before we get some geeky loser germs on us. You wouldn't want to end up like Nick, right? He could've chosen to be popular like us but chose the freaks." said Amber coldly. That's right, ever since Miley broke up with Nick, she's been known at school to date famous people. That's the only reason Amber, Ashley, Jake and all the other popular people accepted Miley into their group.

I looked up at Miley. Did I just see a hint of sorrow in her eyes? She looked away and sat down at the 'popular' table. Jake snaked his arm around Miley's waist pulling them closer together. I could've gagged at the sight, but decided against it. I noticed Nick grimace at Jake's action. Oliver noticed this too and we striked up another conversation with Nick again to get his mind off of her.

--

At the end of the school day is my favorite time of the day. I grabbed the books from my locker and rushed out the school doors right into the parking lot. He was waiting for me there leaning against his car. Once he saw me, his face brightened and he smiled widely at me. I smiled back. I walked over to him and hugged. We let each other go and intertwined our fingers. Our lips came into contact. It was sweet, gentle, and soft. I wrapped my arms around his neck while his hands remained glued to my waist. He deepened the kiss and I smiled.

Remembering I was still on school property, I pulled away. Joe pretended to be sad and pouted. I laughed. "Hey." He said annoyed. I giggled and gave him a peck on the lips before Oliver and Nick arrived. Joe drives all of us home now. We usually drop Ollie off at the beach though, he eats at Rico's and calls Stella. Oliver told us that since Stella wanted to hang out with us more, she was able to convince her parents to let her live here in Malibu with her aunt and uncle. She still lives a bit farther away from us, she lives almost on the other side of the city. So, we see her every now and then. She told me she'd be around for a few months before she has to go home.

"I call shotgun!" exclaimed Oliver. Joe shook his head.

"Nope! Lilly gets the passenger seat." said Joe.

"But, she ALWAYS gets shotgun!" whined Oliver. I laughed. Nick patted Oliver on the back.

"Oliver, seriously, it's Joe's car! What do you expect?" stated Nick. I saw Oliver's mouth form an 'o' before Joe opened the car door for me to slip into. He's such a gentleman. Once in the car I put on my seat belt and opened the window. I'd seriously think that girls at my school would be used to Joe picking me up after school, I still get death glares from them though.

My mother was probably at the Stewart's house, she usually goes there after work. Instead of heading over to their house like I used to, I went to the Jonas'. We entered the house and I was greeted by Denise as usual. She has become, like, my second mother. "Hey, Denise!" I smiled as she pulled me into a hug. She led us into the kitchen, being the awesome person she is, she had a tray of homemade chocolate chip cookies waiting on the counter for us to devour.

"Joe! Nick!" called Paul, their father.

"I'll be back Lilly!" said Joe as he placed a short, sweet kiss on my lips. After they left, my eyes were glued to the cookies. I grabbed one and took a bite out of it. It was delicious! So soft and chewy on the inside. "Denise, they taste yummy!" I smiled like a little kid. She smiled at me.

"I'm very happy to hear that, dear. How was school?" She asked.

"It was good. Still getting glares from fan girls, otherwise, I'm great!" I exclaimed. Denise laughed softly.

"Hopefully, it will go away eventually." She smiled. "How are you and Joe?" Denise always checks up on her boys, the first time she asked me that, I felt uncomfortable. Now I freely open up to her.

"The same." I replied. I thought about me and Joe together. It made me smile. "I feel very lucky to have him as my boyfriend. He's a real gentleman. Denise, you and Paul have raised him well." I smiled. She smiled sweetly back at me.

"I see why Joe loves you so much." said the curly-haired mother. My eyebrows crinkled in confusion.

"Why? Does he talk about me?" I asked. She nodded.

"At dinner when we pray, he's always thankful to have you in his life." replied Denise. The thought made me smile. My train of thought was broken when Frankie ran into the room.

"Lilly! Come play with me!" said Frankie.

"Franklin." Denise raised her eyebrow at him.

"Lilly, would you like to play with me, _please_?" corrected Frankie. Denise nodded in approval.

"Sure Frank the Tank!" I replied. A few minutes later, we're playing Super Smash Brothers Brawl on Wii. Let me tell you, Frankie's pretty good for an eight-year old.

"Yes! I win!" exclaimed Frankie. He pounded his fist into the air.

"Steal my girlfriend, Frankie? That's not nice." I laughed and I stood up to find Joe standing at the doorway of Frankie's room.

"Aw! Don't blame Frankie! He can't help it if I'm so hot, Joey!" I joked. I hugged him.

"I know, babe." whispered Joe into my ear. Hearing his voice in my ear sends shivers down my spine. I sighed. He pulled my face into a kiss and I kissed him back. We broke apart and we hugged again. I laid my head against his chest. "Eew!" said Frankie. Oops! I kind of forgot he was in the room.

"Joe, why do big kids like to swap spit?" asked Frankie. Joe and I laughed hard. Where did he learn that line? Man, you got to love that kid, he's adorable.

* * *

Okay! I loved everyone's reviews! Thank you so much! I love to hear your thoughts again, please **R&R**!

**Reviewer's Award: **BriiaNa (Congratulations!)

Thanks to everyone else who reviewed! Reviews and constructive critiscism are greatly appreciated! TTYL!

- SSPxR


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anybody in this story. End of story... XD

* * *

**Nick's POV (Two days later)**

Argh! I can't take it anymore! The paparazzi are driving me and my family nuts! "Nick! Is it true you kissed Hannah while dating Miley?" asked a reporter. Miley. Just hearing that name made me feel stung. It hurt. There were a bunch of flashes surrounding me as I tried to make my way home. Joe had taken Lilly out on an afternoon date. I clutched my schoolbag harder making my way through the annoying bunch of stalkers who crave gossip. "Wait, where are you going?" screamed another reporter. I ignored them as much as I could until I reached home. I reached the gate of my house. Big Rob was waiting for me.

Ever since this whole mess started, Mom and Dad had to increase our security stuff. That's why Big Rob is around more often. I entered the family household while Big Rob warded off the paparazzi and reporters. I kicked off my shoes in the front foyer and made my way to my room. I stayed in my room more often shunning the world from my life. That's what I've been doing lately.

I dropped my schoolbag nearby my desk and grabbed my notebook. A while later, I started tapping my pen against the lined paper trying to come up with a new song or something. I couldn't think of anything and I got real frustrated and I threw my notebook across my room. I got off my bed to pick up my book and I noticed another piece of paper crumpled up next to it. I opened up the piece of paper, there were lyrics on it in Joe's handwriting. It wasn't that bad, but, it didn't mean much to me though so I placed it on my bed with my notebook. I heard someone singing, I could hear it faintly and the sound of a guitar as well. It sounded amazing. I followed the sound and it seemed to be coming from right outside my balcony doors. Then I heard the lyrics of the song of whoever wrote it.

_I miss you_

_I miss your smile_

_I still shed a tear every once in a while_

It was Han--Miley. I don't know what possessed me, but I opened the door to the balcony silently. Something inside me told me to talk to her and I decided against it until my conscience took over. I stepped out into the balcony closing the door behind me. I looked around to see where she was playing. I don't know how I never realized this, but, Miley's balcony is right next to mine. She...looked beautiful even with tear-stained cheeks. She seemed lost in her music and didn't acknowledge my presence. Once she finished, she sighed and put down her guitar on its stand, when she stood up from her chair it was only then, she realized I was there. She seemed surprised and didn't say anything. "That was... really nice." I managed to say. Why am I even talking to her?

"T-thanks. I wrote it myself." Miley stuttered and gave me a weak smile. I was about to go back into the room until she stopped me. "Wait." I heard her say. I turned around to face her again. She climbed over to my balcony and stood in front of me. She looked up at me and we locked our gazes.

"Look, Nick. I-" I cut her off. "I-I'm sorry Miley." I apologized. "I overreacted when you told me. And, well, I shouldn't have said what I said." Stupid conscience. I can't even control what I'm saying.

"Nick. If anyone should be sorry it should be me. I'm sorry for not telling you in the first place. I now know I can trust you. And I feel really bad that we ended our relationship on bad terms." said Miley softly. "Apology accepted?" She asked. I nodded. We stood there for a bit, not knowing what to say. "Nick?" I looked at her.

"You think we can, you know...still be, um, friends?" She asked.

"Friends." I said firmly. She sighed in relief. She pulled me into a hug that was as friendly as it could be. I smiled as I held her petite figure. It took me a moment to realize we had been hugging a bit longer than we should have. I let go.

"So..." I started.

"MILEY! JAKE'S HERE!" yelled Mr. Stewart from Miley's house. He's pretty loud.

"Oh...I'm supposed to..." Miley started awkwardly.

"Go. I'll be alright." I said motioning for her to go get ready for, ugh...Jake. She nodded and climbed back over to her balcony as she stepped into her room, she peeked back outside and smiled. I smiled back. I felt like a weight had been lifted off my shoulders and I felt unusually happy. Happy. I haven't felt that way in a long time. I grinned to myself and ran back into my room to grab the piece of paper I had found earlier.

I went down into the kitchen to grab an apple. I was hungry. Mom noticed me eating my apple. "Oh my goodness, honey! Is that really you?" She cried. Ever since the tour I hadn't really spoken much and eat unless I had to. I nodded.

"Well, I'm glad to see you eating again, dear." She smiled. I smiled back which made Mom even more happy. I finished my apple and thought Joe should be home by now. I walked into the living room. Sure enough, Joe was there...making out with Lilly. Maybe now isn't the best time to talk to him. As quietly as I could, I stepped out of the room until I stepped on one of Frankie's toys. It made some kind of sound between a quacking duck and barking dog. I looked to see Joe and Lilly staring at me in pure horror. "Uh...hi?" I greeted, it turned out more like a question.

Joe face turned from anger to joy when he realized I had spoken without him trying to make me talk. "Nicky!" cried Joe as if he were Frankie's age. He practically jumped off the couch and hugged me until I was gasping for air. Lilly was laughing.

After Joe continuously talking with me and wondering if I was feeling okay, I finally was able to ask him about the lyrics on the piece of paper. "Hey Joe. I think you accidentally stuffed this in my bag during the tour." I handed him the piece of paper.

"Did you read it?" He asked. I nodded. Lilly read the paper over Joe's shoulder.

"Hey! That's the song you sang during the tour in your room! Right?" Lilly exclaimed. Joe nodded smiling.

"Could you play it, please?" I asked.

"Why?" asked Joe.

"Play it! Please, Joey! I really like it!" begged Lilly who gave him the puppy dog face. He can NEVER say no to her. Reluctantly, Joe picked up his guitar and started to strum a few chords as he sang it. Afterwards, I thanked him and grabbed the piece of paper again and ran up to my room. I'm sure Joe tried to run after me and get the paper back but Lilly 'distracted' him.

--

I don't know what came over me. Lyrics started coming out of my mouth. I really liked the song Joe had started. I've changed my mind, this song has a lot of meaning to it. I continued practicing and strumming the chords and eventually, I sang the lyrics as well.

_There she goes again_

_The girl I'm in love with_

_It's cool, we're just friends_

_We walk the halls at school_

_We know it's casual_

_It's cool, we're just..._

_I don't want to lead you on..._

_No_

_But the truth is I've grown fond..._

_Yeah_

I couldn't think up of a chorus so I left it at that. I must say, it's a darn good song. It was around five o' clock, by now the reporters and paparazzi are all gone. I grabbed my leather jacket and grabbed my house keys. I left the house to go for some Starbucks, get some fresh air and walk around a bit. By now, I think everyone in Malibu are used to me and my brothers living here so there are no more screaming fan girls trying to rip off our shirts every time we step outside. "Welcome to Starbucks! How may I help you?" asked the employee.

"One grande vanilla iced cappacino please." I said.

Later, I find myself walking around the park and heading over to the beach nearby Rico's. I threw my empty plastic cup in the garbage can. Hm, maybe Oliver was still around lingering around the beach. I texted Oliver, _Where are you?. _I closed my cellphone and slip it into my back pocket, I look up to find Amber in front of it. "Hi, Nick." She smiled while twirling her hair with her fingers. Okay, why is she talking to me? I thought I was a "loser".

"Uh, hey...Amber." I greeted.

"So, my parents, are like, out of town, like, next weekend. So, like, I'm throwing a, like, totally awesome party at my house, like, next Saturday. You should, like, totally come!" said Amber, who is now batting her eyelashes at me. She handed me a hot pink envelope sealed with a light pink sticker on the back with the letter A on it.

"Right. So...can I bring my friends?" I asked. There is no way I am going to a party without Oliver and Lilly.

"Who? You mean those dweebs you hang out with? Ugh, like, fine. But, while you're bringing...them with you, bring your brothers too." With that, she smiled and winked at me leaving me standing there uncomfortably. Finally, Oliver texted me back, _At your place, Frankie let me in._ May as well go home.

--

Lilly joined us for dinner...again. "Yum! Denise, these mashed potatoes are amazing especially with your homemade gravy." She sighed. I think Lilly only eats dinner here is because of my mom's cooking, but, she always says it's because she doesn't want to eat at Miley's house.

"Thank you, dear!" Mom smiled.

After dinner, I pull Joe, Lilly and Oliver into my room so I can tell them about...Amber's party. I soon as I explained to them what happened they had different reactions. "What? Eew, Nick, she was flirting with you! Gross. We are SO not..." Lilly stopped talking and a grin appeared on her face as is she had an evil idea in her mind. Then that look on her face faded. Oh boy.

"No way! Awesome! Maybe we can get a higher rank on Amber's list! Oh! And all the hot girls too!" exclaimed Oliver. I looked at him dumbfounded.

"What about Stella?" asked Lilly. Oliver just stared at us not replying.

"Uh...we both couldn't handle a long distance relationship. And because while she's here she wants to, um, try and get Joe's attention." mumbled Oliver. If we were a comic book, there would be steam fuming out of Lilly's ears. Man, if looks could kill... Joe, on the other hand, seemed flattered yet disgusted.

"WHAT? I knew it! I never really liked Stella. I only put up with her cause I wanted Oliver to be happy. But now...I WANNA THE CREAM THE LITTLE FREAKING UGLY WEIRD..." yelled Lilly.

"STOP!" I exclaimed. Lilly stopped immediately and kept her mouth shut. Oliver's jaw had dropped in shock hearing Lilly say those things about his girlfriend, I mean, ex-girlfriend.

"Sorry Ollie..." aplogized Lilly. Oliver nodded.

"Anyways, Lilly, what's your little plan of evil?" I asked.

"What p-plan? I don't know w-what plan your even talking about because, psh, I don't have a plan or, or anything like that...PSH!" lied Lilly. She's horrible when she's under pressure. Oliver and I just raised our eyebrows at our friend.

"Maybe we could go to Amber's party. We can bring Joe too, right? I was thinking I could make Lucas jealous since he's probably going to the party too. But, that sounds really selfish of me though. So, forget I mentioned the idea, okay?" explained Lilly.

"Okay." whispered Joe into her ear and pulled her into a hug and kissed her forehead.

"Anything else?" I asked. She seemed reluctant to tell us why she wanted to go to the party.

"Okay fine! I also, well, want to watch Miley. You know just in case she gets in a bad situation or something. Just because I'm extremely mad at her doesn't mean I'll stop watching out for her." sighed Lilly. I nodded. That was really nice of Lilly.

"That's real nice of you Lilly. Considering how she won't listen to us in the first place!" said Oliver.

"That's why I love you." smiled Joe at Lilly. Augh! Man, I hate it when they act all sappy and lovey-dovey in front of me. I looked away knowing what would happen next.

"Oh god! Get a room!" cried Oliver. I chuckled. Then, Joe pulled Lilly onto my bed.

"Oh my gosh! Gross! Seriously guys, if you're going to make out do that in Joe's room, NOT MY BED!" I spazzed. They broke apart laughing at us.

"But, if we're going to the party I'm sticking with Lilly all night long. I don't want to see her bullied and whatnot. And if there's alcohol, drugs, or whatever. We're leaving, okay?" said Joe. Wow. I've never seen Joe act all protective and parental like this.

"Yes, father." I said. Joe and Lilly ignored me.

"Aw, that's so sweet of you, Joe! I love you too." She smiled. I couldn't tell if they were acting like this to annoy me and Oliver or not. If they were, it's working. They were making out right in front of me! EEW! Oliver and I looked at each other and started to make gagging noises.

"You guys are such babies!" exclaimed Lilly as she dragged Joe out of the room. Joe's room is next to mine. We heard a banging noise in Joe's room. I stared at Oliver wide-eyed.

"I. Don't. Want. To. Know." said Oliver. I nodded in agreement.

* * *

Okay, this chapter was more of a filler. Nick and Miley are somewhat friends again. What's up with that? And what about Amber flirting with Nick? You know, I was practically gagging myself when I was writing this. Lilly still cares for Miley even if they are fighting! Aw! I must say I think that's true friendship Lilly shown. What's up with Joe being all protective and stuff? Anyways, please **R&R**! I was really sad when I didn't reviews for the last chapter. Reviewing encourages me to write!

**Reviewer's Award: **Gracefulfalling (Congratulations, you won!)

Remember to REVIEW! TTYL!

- SSPxR


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anybody!

* * *

**Joe's POV (Party Day)**

Ever since we were invited to Amber's party, Nick seems more, I don't know, uncomfortable? He says whenever he goes out or something, he usually runs into Amber and she continuously flirts with him. She sounds very stuck-up and snobby. The doorbell rang, I went to go answer it. "Hi Joey!" greeted Lilly. Danng! She looks fine!

Standing in front of me was Lilly wearing white lace leggings with a black denim skirt that went until between mid-thigh and her knees. She wore a white camisole with a v-neck black shirt on top with a pair of green converse to add some color. She had some accessories on and some make-up. "H-h, er...um...hi." I stuttered and sighed the "Hi". She giggled and gave me a peck on the lips.

"Silly Lilly!" cried Frankie. He ran over and literally ripped Lilly out of my hands to hug her. Lilly laughed.

"Hey buddy! What's up?" said Lilly. Lilly is, like, Frankie's sister figure.

"Not much. But, since you guys are going to a party. Crystal is making me get dressed up for a tea party! Ugh! I don't want to have tea with Mr. Carrots and Ms. Raccoon. I'd rather have coke and chips!" exclaimed the little boy. We all laughed a little before Frankie ran off to get ready for the tea party. And Nick finally came downstairs.

"It's about time you came down Nick. We were waiting!" said Lilly.

"Sorry, I was busy choosing what to wear and fixing my hair...man that sounded girly." said Nick. Lilly rolled her eyes and we set off in my car to the party.

--

We reached Amber's place, it seemed wild and crazy already. My palms became a little sweaty, I suddenly had this gut feeling that something was going to happen. "No worries Joe. You'll be fine. I don't see why you're nervous, it's party! Have some fun!" encouraged Lilly. I nodded and kissed her on the cheek before we entered the house. There was loud music blasting everywhere and a bunch of people dancing, talking, doing all sorts of things. Oliver was already there and talking with this girl who seemed to be familiar to Nick and Lilly because Lilly's jaw dropped when she saw Oliver. "Oh my gosh! What's Oliver doing with Ashley?" exclaimed Lilly.

"You know, maybe we should give Oliver some space. Maybe Ashley's not as bad as we think, Lils." suggested Nick. Lilly sighed and nodded. I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned around to see Stella.

"Oh my gosh! Joe! Nick! How've you guys been?" smiled Stella completely ignoring Lilly.

"We're doing great. How'd you get here, Stella?" asked Nick. Stella turned towards me and smiled sweetly as she answered. Okay, no offence to Stella, but she's completely freaking me out, she's too sickeningly sweet. I felt uncomfortable at the present situation and wrapped my arm around Lilly's waist to reassure Lilly. Stella must've seen me with Lilly because her smile faded quickly. Slow music was put down and I offered my hand to Lilly. "Would you like to dance, miss?" I asked with a British accent.

"Why yes, sir! Of course." mimicked Lilly. I smiled and we began to dance. My hands remained planted on her waist and her arms were draped around my neck. Her head rested in the crook of my neck. Mm, she smelled like strawberries.

"You smell like strawberries, Lils." I said.

"You like?" She asked.

"No, I love." I smiled into her hair.

We went on dancing to the music until Lilly bumped into someone. "Oh my gosh! I am SO sorry." apologized Lilly. She turned around to see that she had bumped into Miley and Jake.

"Hey man! We were dancing." snapped Jake. He can't talk to Lilly like that!

"Hey, she said sorry!" I said firmly.

"Sorry doesn't cut it!" He spat back.

"Guys cut it out!" cried Lilly.

"Yeah! Jake, it's fine. We can dance to something else!" said Miley.

"Say you're sorry." said Lilly and Miley at the same time. They both gasped. Miley giggled.

"Sorry." We both said.

"That's not funny. Don't make me laugh, I'm mad at you." said Lilly. Miley stopped laughing.

"You're mad at me? I should be mad at you!" She replied.

"Unlike you, I don't want to make a scene so I'm out of here." said Lilly. With that, Lilly and I went to see how Nick and Oliver were doing. Oliver had, apparently, hit it off with Ashley because they started to dance together. Nick was dancing with...with Amber! Knowing Nick, he's probably dancing with her because Amber asked him to dance and Nick doesn't know how to say 'No!'...most of the time. Lilly and I had some punch before Amber noticed Ashley with Oliver.

"ASHLEY?!" screamed Amber. Ashley and Oliver pulled themselves away from each other.

"It's not what it looks like!" cried Ashley. Oliver looked hurt by those words, Ashley seemed to notice that too.

"What the hell are you, like, doing with...with that doughnut?" yelled Amber.

"Hey! Don't call my boyfriend that!" exclaimed Ashley. I think Ashley is a lot smarter than most of us think.

"Did you just, like, talk back to me? OH EM GEE! Okay, I'm, like, giving you one more chance, Ashley! Or you are SO out of the group!" said Amber.

"You know what? I don't care anymore! Deal with it! Deal with the fact that I like him, okay! I have a right to date and like whoever I want! Who said you have the right to dictate my life! I am so out of here!" She cried. " Bee Tee Double you (BTW), your lipstick SO doesn't match your outfit!" With that, Ashley stormed off dragging Oliver with her. What an interesting turn of events. Amber seemed taken aback by Ashley's words but shrugged it off and turned around to dance with Nick again except Nick had left to talk with some other people. Lilly and I went out to check on Oliver and Ashley. They were on the porch talking, Ashley was sobbing into Oliver's shirt.

"Hey" said Lilly softly. I smiled at the couple. They seemed cute together. Ashley's tears softened up so she was able to talk.

"Ashley, thanks for sticking up for Oliver. I never thought you would ever do that." thanked Lilly.

"I don't even know why I did that. But I feel, like, so much better that I did. My mommy was right after all." smiled Ashley.

"What do you mean?" asked Oliver.

"She always said, 'Don't judge a book by its cover.' I never understood, like, what it means but now I do." explained Ashley. "Today at the party, I don't know what happened, but I feel really attracted to Oliver. Unlike Amber, Oliver actually listens to my opinion."

"Aw, thanks, babe." smiled Oliver as they kissed. Gross! Lilly and I started to make gagging noises.

"Eew! Seriously, Ollie, never, and I repeat, NEVER do that in front of me again!" said Lilly.

"Now you know how I feel when you and Joe do that in front of me." stated Oliver. Ashley giggled.

"You mean this?" asked Lilly. She suddenly grabbed me and planted her lips on mine. My arm held her waist while my other hand rubbed her back. Lilly arms were around my neck and she played with my hair as I kissed her back. Soon, we came to the point where we were gasping for air. Lilly pulled away and gave me a peck on the lips.

"Okay! EEW! C'mon! Me and Ashley don't fully make out in front of you guys!" exclaimed Oliver. Ashley laughed.

"You guys aren't in that stage of love yet." smiled Lilly. I smiled and hugged her. Oliver rolled his eyes.

"Oh, seriously. Oliver, they're so, like, cute! Don't you think?" said Ashley.

"Psh! I'll think that when pigs fly." remarked Oliver.

--

Lilly and I decided to go back to the party to find Amber trying to kiss Nick, but he kept on literally pushing her away or turning his head around so she'd only get his cheek. Nick's face was practically screaming for help. "Hey guys!" I greeted.

"Hi!" said Nick standing up to face Joe.

"Hello there, Joey...how are you today?" slurred Amber as she tried to walk over to us and failing miserably. She fell onto the floor, hiccuped and laughed then she passed out. I squeezed Lilly's hand telling her that we should go, she failed to understand my message. Nick sighed and was about to speak until Miley walked over to us, more like hobbled over to us. "Hey there Nicky! What's going on with you? You sure look prrreeeettty darn bored!" hiccuped Miley with her southern drawl. Her breath smelled of alcohol.

"Um, are you okay, Miley?" asked Nick.

"Never been better! Actually, if y'all want ta know the truth, I was bummed when I first came to the party, then Jakie told me to have a swing of this liquid and it's good!" exclaimed Miley as she sipped from her bottle.

"Miles, I think you should sit down and have some water." said Nick.

"Water? Come on! Y'all got to live a little! You're so boring! Here. Try this stuff! It'll make y'all feel better! Whoo hoo!" slurred Miley shaking her hips to the blaring music. She shoved the the bottle of alcohol into Nick's hands and left. He placed it on a counter and shook his head, disappointed in her behaviour. I tightened my grip on Lilly's hand again and this time she understood. She nodded. "Nick, let's go. We should leave." I said. Lilly and I headed for the door stepping over a drunk Amber.

"Wait. I think we should take Miley with us." suggested Nick. Lilly awed at his concern. I opened my mouth to protest.

"I mean. She's already drunk thanks to what's-his-name. Now, any guy can take advantage of her current state. Right?" explained Nick.

"Nick has a point. I wouldn't want her to do something she'll regret later."said Lilly. I love Lilly. She may not be on exact speaking terms with her best friend but she still cares about her. We looked all over the house. The kitchen. The living room. Heck, even the bathroom. She had to be here somewhere. We went upstairs to look, Lilly seemed scared. I don't blame her though. I, Joe Jonas, is pretty creeped also. The things people do. Every room we looked in there was a least two couples making out in front of us and every now and then, a creepy emo dude who keeps staring at us. Ugh. Just when we had given up hope in finding Miley, we heard a blood-curdling scream coming from the bedroom up ahead. We followed the sound and Nick opened the door. My jaw dropped and I put my hands over Lilly's eyes before she could see anything.

Nick's theory about someone taking advantage of Miley was true. Jake was trying to get in Miley's pants. At least Miley still had some common sense while she's drunk, trying to push Jake off of her. Nick pushed Jake off of her and threw the blanket on top of him. "What the hell?" He yelled. I grabbed a baseball bat and knocked him out cold. Lilly rushed over to Miley who was now whimpering and sobbing into the bedsheets. She was only in her underwear and her bra was unhooked but Jake never slipped it off. Lilly helped Miley put her clothes back on. Thank gosh we came just in time. Nick and Lilly hoisted Miley off the bed, we were so leaving. Nick held Miley in his arms while Lilly told Oliver we were leaving and that she would tell him everything later.

Once we got Miley in the car and we were on the road, it was silent. Miley had fallen asleep in the backseat, Nick and Lilly on either side of her while I was driving. "I love you Nick..." mumbled Miley in her sleep. "I love you with all my heart..." She continued to talk in her sleep. Her dream became a nightmare, she started punching in the air and fidgeting, eventually she started to yell. "Get off of me! Someone help, please! Stop it. Stop it, please! You're hurting me! Stop it, Leslie! Nick!" She cried. Lilly tried to sooth Miley by rubbing her arm but Miley slapped her arm away. "I-I...I'm sorry, Lilly...I miss my best friend...I wish I-I...never..screwed up...life sucks...I miss you Mommy." She sighed. She must be dreaming about her mom now.

"W-What did she mean by 'Stop touching me!'?" asked Nick. He pondered for a bit and soon realized what Miley had been mumbling about. Lilly's eyes widened as realization hit her face. Nick slowly pulled up Miley's sleeve to reveal a bony arm covered in many black and blue bruises. Lilly was on the verge of tears. Nick, on the other hand, looked crushed. I parked in the Jonas' driveway and opened the car door for Lilly to step out. Nick carried Miley into our house and layed her in the guest bed. It was probably about one in the morning. Frankie and Mom were asleep. Dad was most likely in his den working. Kev had gone back to New Jersey for a few weeks to be with Katrina. I decided to get something to eat. Lilly was on the phone with Mr. Stewart explaining that she and Miley would be staying at the my house. Once she was off the phone, she walked over to help me make my ham and cheese sandwich cut in half. She took one half and I took the other.

"Joe, what do I wear to bed? I don't have any clothes with me." asked Lilly.

"You can borrow my clothes for the night I guess." I suggested. She nodded and we went into my room. I threw her a pair of grey sweatpants and a black t-shirt that read, 'I love Joe Jonas!' in white. "Someone's pretty full of themselves." smirked Lilly. I laughed.

"You know it's true." I said as I looked away for her to change into my clothes.

"Yeah, you're right. I love you, Joey." said Lilly as she hugged me from behind. I turned around. "Love you too, Lilly-pad." I kissed her soft lips as she kissed me back. I pulled away and hugged her.

"Only you can get away with that nickname, Joey."

"You too, Lilly bear." I smiled.

Okay! How was this chapter? I finally updated after camping. (Again!) I had to add more Frankie into the story, I love him! Do you want to see a bit more of Stella? What did you think about the Oliver and Ashley hook-up? Pretty random, I know. I'm making it hard for Oliver to find true love. I'm mean, sowwy! I liked the part when Amber fell down and she was laughing and hiccuping. XD What about the whole Miley situation? Any comments on that? Feel free to suggest any ideas! Please **R&R**!

**Reviewer's Award: **HelloTomorrow159 (Congratulations!)

Thanks to everyone else who reviewed! TTYL!

- SSPxR


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

**Disclaimer: **I don't anyone, etc.

* * *

**Miley's POV**

Ugh. Why the heck does my head hurt? Argh. The pain won't go away. I fluttered my eyelashes before I fully woke up, I sat up in the bed and gazed at my surroundings. Wait, where am I? I started to panic a bit, my head turned to my right to find Nick. Nick Jonas. He fell asleep leaning against the bed. How did I get here? "Ow." I muttered due to my headache. Oops, hope I didn't wake Nick up.

"Five more minutes Mom..." mumbled Nick. I giggled softly. I laid on my stomach to face Nick.

"Okay, Mr. President." I replied. He blinked a few times and yawned before waking up.

"Morning, Mr. Jonas." I smiled.

"Morning, Miles." He replied. He had bags under his eyes, guess he didn't sleep much last night.

"Mind explaining how I got here?" I asked.

"You don't remember anything from last night?" He said. I shook my head.

"Why don't I tell you during breakfast?" Nick offered. I nodded. He reached his hand out to me and I took his hand and got off the bed. Nick was such a gentleman. Tingles ran up my arm at contact and I almost froze in place. Gosh, I wish we were still together.

It was only about eight in the morning, Paul was probably still asleep. Denise was waking up Frankie. We walked into the kitchen and Nick headed for the fridge. "Nick, need any help?" I asked.

"No, it's fine." He replied as he separated the eggs into the pan on the stove.

"Well, since you're making breakfast, the least I can do is set up the table. Tell me where the plates are." I said.

Nick opened his mouth to protest, but I propped his jaw up to make his mouth closed before he could say anything. He started telling me where everything was and I followed his orders flawlessly. By the time I was done, Nick was already serving the scrambled eggs. I made us some toast and Nick pulled out a carton of orange juice from the fridge. I sat down at the table and took a sip out of the juice. Nick slipped into the seat next to me and programmed his OmniPod before eating. "So..." I started. I was about to ask him about last night before he cut me off.

"How's your head? Any headaches at all?" He asked concerned.

"Uh...yeah. How'd you gue-" My voice trailed off as began to remember the events of last night. The memories were a bit fuzzy considering the amount of alcohol I had taken.

_Flashback_

_Argh. This party is so boring especially because I screwed up with my best friends. I miss Lilly. She always knows how to have a good time and she always made me laugh. Man. I looked around to see Oliver kissing Ashley. I shrugged before I realized who he was kissing. My eyes widened. Since when did Ashley hook up with Oliver? He's a doughnut! Joe and Lilly seem to be having fun. I saw Nick, he was talking with...Amber? AMBER?! I suddenly felt a pang of jealousy running through my veins I was about to interrupt their little flirt fest until I felt a pair of arms wrap around my waist. Only one person can do that do me and get away with it; Nick. I always hope to find his brown eyes behind me instead I come face-to-face with this jerk. "Miley baby." He greeted. I gave him a fake-smile. He kissed me on the lips, no sparks flew around us like they usually would if I kissed Nick. I pulled away in disgust._

_I don't feel anything for this hot headed guy. Then why am I with him? "So, what do you want, Jake?" I asked trying to be friendly._

_"I want you." He muttered almost inaudibly._

_"What?" I asked. I couldn't hear him thanks to the music._

_"I mean, baby, I know you're still depressed after Jonas and I want you to feel better, okay?" He slurred. 'Maybe Jake isn't so inconsiderate after all,' I thought, oblivious to the fact that he was slurring meaning he was drunk._

_"I'm sorry Jake. I-" I started._

_"No worries! Hey. I think you should try some of this. Whenever I'm sad, it just washes away all my fears. Believe me, babe." He slurred. He handed me a can of coke and walked away probably to talk to some of his friends. I looked down at the can. It's just Coke. What harm will it do? Boy, was I ever wrong. _

_End of Flashback_

"-this should relieve some of the pain." said Nick handing me some pain medicine. I took the medicine then returned to eating my food.

"Nick, I remember some of what happened last night." I said out of the blue. "I only remember up until the point of me drinking...what happened after that?" I asked. Nick hesitantly sighed before recalling the events I couldn't remember.

--

Much explaining later, my jaw had probably dropped as low as it could. Nick propped my jaw back up. Wait a minute! Jake is my boyfriend, he wouldn't spike me drink, would he? Suddenly, something clicked in my mind and everything made sense to me. Aside from my pulsing headache, I realized what Nick was doing. I smirked at the curly-haired boy in front of me. "You're just jealous." I said slyly. His eyes widened.

"What? Um, could you repeat that please? I think I had wax in my ear." said Nick.

"Admit it. You're jealous of Jake cause he has me! No worries, you'll get over it soon." I smiled while he frowned at me.

"Excuse me? I'm sorry, Miles. You're getting the wrong idea. I'm not jeal-" I rose my eyebrow at him.

"Okay, maybe I don't think Jake is the right guy for you, that doesn't mean I'm jealous. I mean, you had Lilly pretty worried in your drunken state." He explained. Lilly? Worried? Psh, yeah right, Lilly could care less about me...right?

I opened my mouth to protest, but Nick and I heard sounds of laughter coming from the staircase. Joe was giving Lilly a piggyback ride down the stairs and into the kitchen. Them and their childish ways. They are so adorable together. I started giggling which turned into laughing at their childishness, soon Nick joined me too. I felt happy and I was enjoying myself. It felt just like it was back on tour. I missed this feeling. Lilly jumped off of Joe's back and made herself a bowl of cereal. I noticed her shirt. "Nice shirt, Lils." I commented.

Lilly was hesitant and then she replied with a smile, "What can I say? I love my Joey!" She kissed his jaw and sat down at the table next to Nick.

Nick had finished his breakfast and headed back upstairs probably to get dressed for the day. Joe, on the other hand, was busy scarfing down the leftover eggs from the pan. Lilly rose her eyebrow. "Whaft? I wike ma eggsfth!" exclaimed Joe with his mouth full of eggs. And he hurriedly, ran back upstairs to get dressed as well. They probably had an interview of some sort because Denise started yelling from the front foyer. "Boys! Hurry up, we have to go or we'll be late for your interview!"

Denise came into the kitchen and found us here. "Oh hello, dears! Just so you know, they boys have an interview to attend this morning, we should back around noon. Feel free to make yourself at home." She explained quickly.

"Thanks, Denise." smiled Lilly. Denise gave us a quick thank you and rushed out the door, the boys following her soon after leaving me and Lilly alone.

"So..." I drawled.

"Look Miley. You can go home if you want, and hang with your boyfriend or Amber for all I care." said Lilly with a slight bit of attitude. Typical Lilly.

"Lilly, I-I'm sorry. Really I am. I-I don't know...honestly, I miss my best friend." I apologized. It was true, I felt empty with Lilly by my side. She has been my best friends ever since I moved to Malibu. She looked at me sympathetically. I sighed and stood up to put away my dishes and head home.

"Wait. Miley, please stay here with me. I want my best friend with me." She smiled. I flashed her a smile too and gave her a hug.

"So, what do you think about our doughnut with Ashley?" I asked giggling. She laughed with me too. My life was slowly getting back on track, the way it used to be.

--

I brought Lilly home with me so we could get changed, apparently, Joe was taking Lilly on a surprise date and told her to dress formally. I smiled widely at her, knowing fully well what was coming at her. Just like old times. "Miley, I know that look on your face and I-"

"Hey! You brought this up yourself. Come on! Today you go from skater chick to a hot chick." I winked. Lilly laughed nervously and was probably silently cursing at herself for bringing up her 'dilemma' of not knowing what to wear. We were in the Hannah closet when my cell started to ring. It was from Nick. _Hiya Miles. Whatcha up to?_

I smiled before working my magic on Lilly. _Making Lilly look gorgeous for her date tonight! LOL ;)_ I texted him back. I put my phone away and started to look for some dresses that would look cute on Lilly. "Nothing pink, Miles."

"Come on, Lilly! Pink looks good on you." I encouraged. Lilly shook her head.

"Just a little bit of pink?" I asked. She repeatedly shook her head.

I settled on a black silky spaghetti strap v-neck dress that narrowed just under her breasts giving her a little bit of cleavage, not too much. The dress ended just below her knees. I gave Lilly a pair of black satin flats to wear so she's comfy walking wherever she goes. Next was her hair, I put her pin-straight hair in an almost high ponytail tied by her hair. A technique I had learned from my hair stylist. The end of her ponytail had small curls to it and her bangs swept to the side. Last of all was her make-up. I applied a little bit of blush, eyeliner and mascara. I added some shimmering lip gloss onto her lips.

Lilly looked at herself in the mirror and I squealed in delight. She smiled at me. "Thanks, Miles! I do look hot!" We laughed and I was happy that she liked the make-over.

We walked over to the Jonas' residence because since Joe and Lilly were going out on a date. Nick and I decided to have a movie marathon with Frankie. Nick answered the doorbell. He saw Lilly and was amazed at my work. "Wow..Lilly you look incredible. Joe's gonna flip!" exclaimed Nick.

"Why am I going to flip?" Joe asked walking to the doorway. Nick opened the door completely for Joe to see his date. His jaw dropped.

"I-I, wow. Lils. I-uh, you're hot! I mean, you're looking sexy tonight! Er, I mean" stammered Joe. He turned around, took a deep breath and turned back to Lilly.

"You look amazing." He commented. Lilly smiled.

"You don't look so bad yourself." She said. Joe wore some black dress pants with a green dress top and a solid black tie. His hair was a bit curly, but mostly straight. As they walked off to Joe's car, Lilly mouthed, 'Thank you' to me and I smiled as Nick led me inside the house.

We started off by watching _Finding Nemo_. Frankie sat on the floor with a bowl of popcorn in front of him. Nick and I took the couch. It was a bit awkward at first, but soon I found myself sitting so close to Nick, my head rested on his shoulder and his arm locked around my waist. Halfway through the movie, Frankie had fallen asleep so we took him to his bed. We were getting bored with the movie so we just hung out on Nick's balcony and talked. "It was really you and Lilly in the recording studio?" asked Nick. I laughed and nodded.

"No wonder Otis' hair smelled like strawberries." He exclaimed.

"Dont' worry, Lilly has had worse scenarios." I said. He chuckled.

"So... you and Amber seem really happy together. Talking about her all the time." I said sarcastically.

"Yeah right." He scoffed.

"Can she help it if you're a really cute guy!" She laughed.

"I'm cute?" Nick asked. I shrugged.

"I don't think it's cool for a guy to be called cute." He stated.

"Well. Mr. Jonas...you ARE cute! Yes you are! A cutie patootie!" I teased pinching his cheek.

"You are so going to pay for that." smirked Nick.

"Ooh! I'm so scared!" I laughed. Then Nick started to tickle me where it hurts, my stomach. I fell to the ground laughing so hard.

"N-Nick! S-s-stop it!" I gasped between giggles.

"Only if you say, 'Nick J is off the chain, he is so hot! I wish he were mine!'" He said.

"N-N-no!" I laughed. He continued to tickle me.

"F-Fine!" I gave in. He stopped waiting for me to say it. I ran into his bedroom yelling "Gotcha!" and laughing at him while he chased me around his room. Eventaully he had me pinned on his bed him on top of me. We were both out of breath from running around, I couldn't help what I did next. My lips touched his as I caressed his cheek and he held my waist. He deepened the kiss wanting more. God, I missed this. His lips on mine. It felt so right. Then, I pulled away remembering what we had agreed on. "Nick," I looked at him. "Just friends, remember?" I reminded.

"Oh my gosh, Miley! I am SO, so sorry! I completely forgot our agreement and not to mention that you have a boyfr-"

"Nick, it's alright! We just have to...be more aware of this. Um, let's pretend it never happened! That kiss...meant nothing, right?" I said. Those words stung me so hard, I could've cried right there. My heart broke into more pieces as I said that. That kiss meant everything to me.

"Right...just friends." He repeated. He looked just as hurt as I did.

"Thanks for having me over." I said and I kissed his cheek. Before anything else happened, I went out to his balcony to climb over to my house. I cried myself to sleep that night. I wanted to be with him so badly, but there was one thing standing in our way, Jake.

* * *

So? What did you think? Gosh, I hate Jake right now, don't you? Please **R&R!** BTW, I'm going camping (again!) from August 1 to 4, don't expect many updates from me. :)

**Reviewer's Award: **Youre Undeniable 09

- SSPxR


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any or these people except the OCs.

* * *

**Lilly's POV (One week later)**

Ever since the party, all pretty much reconnected with Miley in some way. At school, she still hangs out with Amber, I think she's still afraid to stand up to Amber. Ashley hangs out with us too sometimes. Odd, right? She's actually really nice once you get to know her, though she can be quite dense sometimes. Right now, we're all hanging at Rico's. "Hm...I think I'll have an orange slurpee, please." I told Joe. He had offered to buy us drinks. Joe nodded and told Jackson our order.

"The total comes to sixteen dollars and forty-nine cents." Joe slammed a fifty on the counter and Jackson's eyes widened.

"Keep the change, dude." He said. Jackson bobbed his head up and down in approval as he gave props to Joe.

"Now, I have spare money for m'lady!" He said slyly. Miley rolled her eyes in disgust. In mere minutes, we were all handed our drinks.

We all sat down on a big beach mat we had brought and Joe looked at me with his big brown lovely eyes. "No, not yet Joe. We still have drinks to finish AND we still have to apply sunscreen, then we still have to wait at least ten minutes before going in the water." I explained to him again.

"What makes you think I was going to ask that?" He asked slurping on his coke. I raised my eyebrow.

"You been looking at me ever since you picked me up. I bet you want to see what's under this tank top, don't you?" I teased. Joe gulped nervously before slightly nodding. I laughed and kissed the tip of his nose. I didn't like to give out a lot of PDA because well, now I understand how Miley felt when she was dating Jake. There were a bunch of fan girls to one side of us watching our every move. Some approved of our relationship and awed whenever we did something cute or something. The fans who would kill to be in my place gave me death glares and leave because they couldn't stand the sight of THE Joe Jonas dating a skateboarding chick like me. The paparazzi had been less rough on us nowadays, it helped me feel more relieved at the very least. Joe's head layed on my lap as I unconsciously stroked his hair. I looked over to Miley, she seemed to look at Nick every now and then, then suddenly turn away and strike up a conversation with me and Ashley. Nick was the same and whenever they caught each other's eye, they'd blush and look away. One of them SERIOUSLY has to make the first move, it's quite obvious they still really, really like each other, why can't they admit it? They talk all lot with each other more, yet there is still a bit of distance between them.

Which reminds me, that scumbag we call Jake was dumped a few days ago by Miley herself. She came to her senses and knew she trusted our word better than anyone elses. The one thing that worried me the most was what Jake had last said.

_Flashback_

_"I'm sorry, Jake. I don't feel the same anymore and well, I think we should be friends. You understand?" said Miley. I stood there for moral support. I looked at Jake's face trying to make out the emotions being displayed on his face. _

_"What? No one dumps Jake Ryan! Jake Ryan dumps them!" He exclaimed. "And for your information, we are still dating! Got it? We've already been dubbed, 'Hottest Couple of the Year,' do you want to disappoint the fans who support our relationship?" Miley sort of lost her temper._

_"Excuse me?" She gasped. "I just told you we're over! Understand? That's right, you, Jake freaking Ryan, have been officially D-U-M-P-E-D! You hear me? Besides, you can't even think for yourself! Look at you! You repeat lines from your script and that pretty smile is just for the cameras!" Okay, Miley lost her temper._

_"What the hell? I'm Jake Ryan, for crying out loud. How am I not good enough for you? The first time we broke up, I grew up for you! I was and still am a decent perso-"_

_"Don't you finish that sentence. That was you back then, last year, the boy I thought I had fallen in love with. Now, I think your fame has permanently damaged your brain. For all I care, you can just leave and pull off a Lindsay Lohan!" She yelled._

_"How can I pull off a Lohan? I'm a guy!"_

_"Check again, bozo!" I tried so hard to keep in my laughter, I think I did pretty well in hiding my amusement to this conversation._

_"Know what? I'm done with this. We're through!" He yelled._

_"Uh, too late! We were through ten minutes ago, you idiot!" Miley's eyes flamed with anger. She's really good at defending herself._

_"Whatever! You're going to regret this, Miley Stewart! I'll make you pay! When that day comes, revenge pie will taste So damn sweet! Better watch out, that secret of yours won't be secret for long." With that, Jake stormed out of Miley's house. _

_End of Flashback_

Joe sat down behind me and changed our positioning, instead of his head on my lap I was on his. He nuzzled his face the crook of my neck and planted a soft kiss on my temple. He knew exactly what I was thinking about. "It's okay." I smiled feeling like the luckiest girl in the world to have someone like Joe. Our little moment was soon spoiled by Ashley and Oliver coughing to grab our attention. They stood up and said they were going for a walk, so they left.

"Miley" I started.

"I know. What will I do? If Jake spreads out my secret I'm ruined!" She whispered. Joe nodded in agreement. Miley's shoulders slumped.

"Let's think here for a moment. When do you think he'll reveal the secret?" I asked. We all pondered the possibilities.

"Isn't he going to be in Antarctica filming with Mikayla?" Nick asked. Miley nodded.

"He probably won't tell there. There isn't too much publicity." added Joe. Publicity.

"Oh my gosh!" I blurted. Everyone glanced at me and Miley gave me a small smile knowing the look on my face.

"Spill, Lils."

"Okay. Won't there be a premiere for the movie?" I hinted. Nick caught on.

"At a premiere, there IS publicity." He said. Miley squealed happily. Joe, on the other hand, seemed somewhat confused until he finally caught on.

"We need a plan..." He started.

"We should also get some dirt on Jake!" I exclaimed. Miley smiled slyly.

"Speaking of movies..." started Nick. Joe sullenly looked down at his feet trying to figure out something, then he looked back up to my eyes and spoke.

"Well, um, we are going to star in a movie, that is expected to premiere this summer..." Joe finally said. I smiled happily for him.

"That's great!" I said.

"Yeah, but...we're filming it up in Canada." He added quickly. My face dropped.

"Oh. When are you leaving?" I asked. Joe took a deep, slow breath, Nick cut in.

"You never told Lilly?" He asked.

"Told me what?"

"Lilly, we leave tomorrow night." My eyes widened.

"Joe...why didn't you tell me sooner?" I asked pleadingly. Miley and Nick took this as their cue to leave us be, I noticed Miley getting a little irritated with Nick as well.

"Look, I...I didn't know how to tell you because it's so far away. I was going to tell you last week but I couldn't bring myself to tell you." explained Joe.

"How long will you be gone?" I asked.

"About one month." He replied.

"I think I can last. Call me everyday, okay?" I said. His eyes brightened up and he seemed relieved. He nodded smiling.

"I love you, Joey." I planted a kiss on his lips. So soft and sweet. My arm wrapped around his neck while my other hand played with his hair. He eagerly kiss me back holding onto my waist and back so I wouldn't fall off his lap. I started to deepen the kiss and I heard Joe let out a really quiet satisfied moan, I smiled and melted into the kiss. He pulled away, I knew fully well that we couldn't have a full-heated makeout session in public, it sure would give the media a field day. Just to tease him, I pouted.

"Lilly..." He droned. He looked into my eyes and gave me a sweet and simple kiss to kiss my pout away.

Ashley and Oliver had returned. Ashley awed at us while Ollie rolled his eyes. Nick and Miley came back, Miley still a bit ticked but she hid her emotions quickly not wanting to bring anyone down. I looked to Joe and he gave me a confused glance.

"Race ya!" I called out to him as I jumped off his lap tearing off my tank top and raced towards the water. I heard a bunch of laughs and a few, 'No fair!'s along the way to the water. Once I reached the water, I laughed as everyone else tried to catch up with me. I looked around and noticed Joe was nowhere in sight. Then I felt a pair of strong arms wrap around my waist as he lifted me out of the water. It was just like the day Joe and I went to the beach. Sweet memories that I'll cherish forever.

--

**(Two weeks later)**

It's been two weeks since the Jonas' had left for Canada. Two weeks of me sulking around the house, lying on my bed waiting for his call every night. I miss Joe. His smile. His face. His everything. The last time he called me he said they were expected to be finished by the end of the month, like he had said before. It was re-assuring. Being his girlfriend, he let me in on some of the deets of the movie. Apparently, he is a jerk in the movie, I teased him about it time and time again. I did everything I could to keep in touch. Miley, on the other hand, clearly became a retard.

I think only Nick can keep her in line and on her feet. Just a few days after they had left, she resorted back to ignoring me at all cost and insulting me at school. What was her problem? One time, I had even found a bottle of alcohol hidden in her desk. I snatched it and disposed of it before Miley knew it was gone. She was like a wild child who could only be tamed by one guy. Nick Jonas. I can't ask him for help, he's all the way up in Canada. Whenever Nick called Miley, she suddenly calm down, and becomes the Miley Stewart I used to know when she first came to Malibu. After Miley hangs up, she becomes all nice and gentle, but that side of her fades away in about half an hour. It is quite clear that Miley still loves and NEEDS Nick. Whenever Nick and I talk and he asks about her, I lie so he doesn't worry. I heard a knock on my door and went over to answer it. I saw Miley through the blinds and sighed. She knew I was on the other side of the door.

"Lilly, I'm really sorry. I know you may not want to talk to me, but I truly am sorry. I don't know what's wrong with me! At all!" She cried. "Plus, I just want you to know that I'm here for you. I want to comfort you after, well, you should know by now."

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

"You mean, you haven't read the latest issue of Popstar magazine yet?" She gawked at me.

"Why? What's on it?"

"It's...it's about Joe..." She said slowly. I opened the door and she walked in.

"What about Joe?" I asked curious. She bit her lip and I knew she was being sincere. She hesitantly handed her the magazine which she conveniently had in her bag.

My jaw dropped when I saw the magazine.

_First Nick, now Joe? _

I read the brief summary after the headlining title.

_Oh my Jonas! We had the scoop on Nick cheating on Miley. But now, Joe too? We've got the deets on some of the most scandal stories, but this has to be the worst for the Jonas Brothers. They are up in Canada currently filming for their upcoming movie, details yet to be revealed. Joe was seen 'hanging out' with his co-star, Demi Lovato. We all thought Joe wouldn't do anything, he's got a girlfriend, right? Lilly Truscott. I wonder if she knows what's going on. A recent photo has been posted on many blogs and websites, we picked up on this story as it soon got bigger and bigger. Joe Jonas kissing Demi Lovato in a secluded area. Has Joe found a new underdog? Read the rest of the big story on page 44._

Tears welled up in my eyes threatening to spill any moment. How could he?

* * *

Aww! I felt kind of bad writing this. But hey, not every couple is perfect, right? And what is up with Miley? Totally bipolar, don't cha think? Please **R&R!**

**Reviewer's Award: **Maiya123 Congratulations, dear reviewer! Thanks to everyone else who reviewed!

Don't forget to review! I'd love to hear your input on the upcoming drama. I love you guys! OH MY GOSH! I forgot to mention! YOU GUYS ALL ROCK! Chapter 14 happens to be, now, THE highest reviewed chapter yet! I feel so happy! Keep those reviews coming! I love reading them!

- SSPxR


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

**Disclaimer: **I don't anyone except OCs! :)

* * *

**Kevin's POV**

"Joseph!" I angrily yelled. I only used his full name when I was mad. He came up to me in less than a few seconds.

"Yeah, what's up?" He asked calmly. Had he not seen the recent article about him? I swear, sometimes, my brother can be quite the idiot.

"What's up? That's all you have to say? THIS is what's up!" I growled stuffing the article in his stuff. His eyes grew large in a moment.

"Oh my god!" Joe screamed.

"Language, Joseph!" called Mom.

"What will Lilly think? Has Lilly seen this? I messed things up with Lilly! Will Lilly forgive me? Oh my gosh! Lilly!" My younger brother spazzed. I counted to ten and calmed down. It was quite clear Joe really loves Lilly considering how many times he said her name in less than ten seconds.

"Joe, calm your hormones!" I tried my best calm him down.

"Sorry Kev! Right now, my hormones are RAGING with worry!" He snapped at me using his hands to emphasize his raging hormones.

"What are hormones?" asked Frankie. Oops, forgot Frankie's right there. Joe did his best to regain posture and put on a brave face for Frankie, but failed miserably. He sighed and headed back to his hotel room. After Joe left us, Frankie spoke again.

"K2! What are hormones?" He asked thoughtfully. Dad should be having this talk with him, not me.

"Um...well, er...well Frank the Tank. Hormones are, uh, these, uh...you know what? Why don't you ask Dad?" I tried to explain. He shrugged and ran off to the direction of my father who was speaking with the executive producer.

"THAT'S IT FOR TODAY FOLKS! DISMISSED!" yelled the director into the megaphone.

--

I was walking to the room I shared with Joe. I saw Nick speaking with Demi. Ugh, I'm disgusted. I shouldn't be jumping to conclusions, but I'm pretty sure Demi kissed Joe. Poor guy. I silently opened the door and closed it, hanging up my coat on the rack. "Joe?" I found him sobbing quietly on his bed. For the funny guy of our band, he can be quite the baby. "Joe?" I asked again.

"K-Kevin?"

"Who else?" I joked.

"I called her so many times. Left her at least twenty-one voice mails. And I sent her fifteen texts and counting. What am I supposed to do?" He cried as he pulled out his phone. Dad isn't going to be thrilled with Joe's phone bill this month.

"Well, you could started by telling me what happened." I said softly trying to help my brother relax as he told his story.

_Flashback _

_(Two days ago)_

_Joe helped himself to a glass of water after rehearsing one of the dance scenes. He backed into a small clearing of the forest and sat on a stump checking to see if he had any texts or voice mails from his dear girlfriend whom he missed terribly. He found one text and smiled as he replied back to her, he tried to call her but no answer. He immediately assumed she was speaking with her father. He sighed and began to daydream about his future. Yes, he definitely saw Lilly in it. His thoughts were interrupted by someone calling his name. "Joe?" She called._

_"Uh...Demetria?" He replied. That's what their whole cast called her, they became pretty close, but that close bond was soon to be broken._

_"Just wondering where you were, you have to head back to the set in ten." Demi reminded him. Joe nodded and stood up. _

_"So, who were you texting?" She asked flirtaciously. Who knows where her courage came from._

_"Someone." He replied not wanting to go into full detail. About a moment later, his phone rang indicating he received a text. Hoping it was from Lilly, he was sadly mistaken. It was a text from his Papa (Grandpa) in New Jersey. Their dog Cocoa had passed away, dying of old age. When the Jonas' had moved they left Cocoa behind with their Papa, Cocoa was supposed to fly in with Papa to Malibu for a visit. Then Cocoa would stay while their Papa went back to New Jersey. Being the tough man Joe was, he fought back tears unwilling to cry in front of a girl._

_"Joe-y, what's wrong?" asked Demi in a sort of seductive way. She was no Lilly, she had no right to call him that. _

_"Nothing." He replied bluntly staring in front of him beyond Demi._

_"Joe, with that face, it's clear something is wrong. You can tell me." She smiled softly. He had to talk with someone, so he explained._

_"My dog just died of old age." Joe said quietly._

_"Ooh, Joe-y! It's okay! Don't worry. Your dog is in a better place now. He went to the kennel up above." Joe smiled weakly at Demi's little joke. He silently wished Lilly was here to talk to._

_"Maybe we should just take your mind off of it for now. Okay?" suggested the brunnette. Joe nodded trying to feel better before they went back to the set._

_"This should take your mind off of everything." She smiled slyly. Before he could reply, she smashed her lips onto his. She put much force into it. Joe was stunned. Demi realized he wasn't responding to the kiss the way she wanted him to so she attempted to deepen it. The he lost it. He pushed her off, but she took it as a sign he wanted more. She smiled at her so-called success and continued to swap saliva with him, when he finally threw to the ground and glared at her while wiping his mouth and spitting making these weird grossed out faces._

_"Don't do that! I'm sorry, Demetria. I don't love you the way I love Lilly Truscott." With that, Joe stormed off back to the set as he put on a fake smile pretending nothing happened when he was dying on the inside. He felt worry. Guilt. Anger. _

_End of Flashback_

Who knew Demetria would have it in her to do that? Joe finally had control of his tears and stopped. It's very painful to see a grown man cry. As if on cue, Nick knocked on our door. I looked to Joe and he nodded. I let Nick into our room and we all sat at Joe's bed. When Nick asked what happened, Joe couldn't repeat the story because it hurt so much. I retold the story. In the end, Nick's eyes were bulging out of their sockets.

"Demetria? As in OUR Demetria Lovato?" He asked. Joe winced at her name. I nodded. "B-but, she's usually so modest and caring!"

"That's what we all thought!" I agreed.

"Guys! Enough about_..._her and help me! How am I going to get Lilly back?" He pleaded. I voiced my opinion on things.

"I think you should continue texting, calling her. Leave as many voice mails as possible. Send her sweet sentimental notes with flowers or candies. Then do something big for her when we get back home." I suggested.

"Good idea." said Joe. He nodded. His face looked meaningful and determined.

"I say, you let her cool off first. When we get back, talk to her face to face." said Nick.

"Kev's idea is more romantic in a way, but I still see where you're coming from Nick. So many options." joked Joe. It was good to have him back for now.

Joe's phone rang. We all wondered who it was. "It's Lilly." stated Joe. Nick and I hounded Joe. As if we were Katrina and Miley, we listened to Joe's conversation with Lilly. Well, as much as we could hear. But Joe thought differently and tried to shoo us away. We stayed put interested on how things would turn out for Joe. Better or worse. Joe answered the phone and threw pillows at us and ran into the bathroom locking the door.

Nick grabbed at couple of glasses and we pressed our ears against the door. "Hey." said Joe quietly. He sounded like he was on the verge of tears. Who is to blame him? I'd be pretty heartbroken too, if my girlfriend wouldn't speak to me. Nick mumbled something like not wanting to listen to Joe crying and left our room calling Miley. One of them seriously has to make a move. They're both really stubborn and oblivious. I could pick up some pieces of the convo on Lilly's line.

They started talking a little, then they got louder.

"Lilly, I didn't mean too!" exclaimed Joe.

"I saw! ...freaking kissed her! ...were you thinking?" I heard Lilly yell. Man, they fought like an old couple.

"Give me a chance to explain! Lillian, I know you're hurting! Ever thought that you're not the only hurt one?" Joe yelled back. Names were thrown back and forth, soon Joe got all choked up. He said something I never thought he'd say.

"Lilly, I'm no Matt or Lucas. I'd never treat you that way. Maybe we should take a break." He muttered softly. I could hear sobs on the other line.

"Trust is part of being in a relationship. I want to be with you! I love you so much! But...I can't do that if you don't trust me. I-I'm sorry." He hung up. I heard him break down inside. I knew he wanted to be alone for now. My brotherly instincts told me so.

I decided to go say goodnight to everyone, so I left the room. Nick walked up to me. "I talked to Miley."

"What did she say?" I asked.

"She said Lilly's hurting really bad. Miley keeps telling her that if she loves Joe so much, their love would sustain anything. What she saw in the magazine, it's called rumors and gossip. Being a rock star's girlfriend creates pressure. Miley even said Lilly tried to cut herself with a pocket knife. Luckily, Miley was there to rip it out of Lilly's hand. In the end, Miley ended up with a small cute on her forearm. Miles said they'd probably finish at least three tubs of ice cream and two, wait, four movies." explained my curly-haired brother.

"Wow. How come that's what girls do after break-ups?" I wondered this time after time.

"Uh...cause they're girls?" answered Nick which sounded more like a question. I laughed quietly and said our good-nights and went to bed. When I returned to my room, Joe was still in the washroom. I sighed and went to sleep. I'm pretty sure Joe cried himself to sleep.

--

I woke up in the morning to the smell of a grande-sized Starbucks coffee. Courtesy of the Camp Rock crew. I inhaled the scent and smiled. Just the smell woke me up. I looked over to the other bed on my right. Joe slept soundlessly. He had bags under his eyes. I felt a wave of relief overcome me. At least he hadn't done anything stupid. On the desk lay a tray of Starbucks for me and Joe. I sipped the coffee before waking Joe up. "Joe" I said. Nothing. I shook him gently.

"Jo-e." I stretched his name. He stirred slightly. Then his hand suddenly slapped my face. I don't know if it was on purpose or by accident.

"Mom's making chocolate chip pancakes. How many do you want?" Still nothing. I thought THAT would work. I saw it on _The Suite Life of Zack and Cody_. This is why TV isn't too reliable.

"Joe, Lilly's here. She's looking fine! In her sleek black dress, and her eye makeup that writes 'hawt' all over her. Man, if you don't get up soon I'll willingly open the door." Bleh. Right after I said that I made a disgusted face that I'd make at fruit. I'd never say anything like that about Lilly, she's like my sister. Joe shot out of his bed.

"What? Seriously? How's my hair? Don't you DARE talk about my girl like that! You have a girlfriend, K2!" He exclaimed. Joe calmed for a moment, then glared at me for saying that just to wake him up. I laughed and shook my head. Joe can be dense sometimes, but he's still a smart kid. Joe pulled out his cellphone and sent someone a message. I assumed it was Lilly.

--

We were ready to continue shooting Camp Rock. I had to push Joe out the door to get to the set. He refused to come. He didn't want to face Demetria. Nick and I got him into the limo to drive to the set anyways. Once there, I was greeted by some other cast members. "Hey, Kevin!" smiled Anna Maria. I was about to make a friendly conversation before someone called her and left. I took the opportunity to text Kat to make sure she was okay and giving her updates on everything. It would be a good morning message to wake up to.

"Morning, Kev! Scott, needs you for hair in a few minutes, so get dressed." smiled Jasmine.

"Thanks, Jas." I smiled back. I wonder if she knew about Demetria.

"Um, Kev. I heard about...what happened between Joe and Demetria. I just wanted you to know that I'm pretty sure she feels just as bad as Joe." assured Jasmine. I nodded and headed off towards Scott, the hair stylist. I sat in the seat. To my misfortune, Ms. Kiss-Joe-On-Purpose sat down in the chair next to me for her hair and make-up. Some sort of anger somewhat built up in me.

"Um, Kevin?" She started. I ignored her and grabbed a random magazine to pretend to read.

"I understand that you're mad at me. You don't have to look at me when I explain but hear me out first." I glanced at her quickly and returned to my magazine.

"I never knew Joe had a girlfriend. Honestly, I may be a celebrity but I'm don't keep up to date with other people's social lives. I guess it's my way of giving them privacy. And, my sister Dallas told me that there was a kiss scene in the movie. She said that I should get closer to Joe and have more chemistry with him to be more comfortable with the whole thing. I don't know what I was thinking or why I even listened to my sister and now I just ruined everything. I'm sorry." She said sadly.

I put down the magazine. You could tell Demetria DID mean what she said, she never meant to hurt anyone. I don't think she kissed Joe for publicity, like someone egotistical maniacs would. "I forgive you, Demetria. But you should tell that to Joe not me. Although he will be a lot harder to get him to listen." I said. She smiled brightly at me. I smiled back weakly.

--

**(The next day)**

Beep. Beep. Beep.

My alarm went off and I groaned while slamming the alarm shut. I yawned while stretching, "Joe, get up! Time for work..." No reply.

I looked over to my side to find Joe's bed empty with a note written in messy writing.

* * *

OMG. Where did Joe go? HA HA HA! Only I know! xD Anyways, I don't mean to make Demi look like a real life meanie. I also gave her a stupid excuse. LOL I love everyone for reviewing! You guys are sincerely awesome! You rock my socks! Please **R&R**! Even a simple, "Good job!" will do in a review.

**Reviewer's Award: **KWRCtm (Congratulations, my friend :)

- SSPxR


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any HM characters or the Jonas Brothers.**

* * *

**Miley's POV**

"Hey Lils, I know it's only been a few days, but we should do something fun!" I exclaimed to her. I had everything planned out. To help Lilly get over Joe, we would go on a double date with a couple of guys.

"I don't know...what if it wasn't Joe's fault? Maybe I should've given Joe a chance to explain. Did I do the wrong thing by breaking up with Joe? I wonder what Joe is doing right now. I feel so bad yet so miserable. Miles, I really liked Joe." She sighed and continued to ramble on and on.

"Okay, I get the point! You love Joe! Don't you see? He still hurt you. Lilly, you're sixteen and young. There are plenty of other fish in the sea. I think we should both go back out there and play the field. Play the game called, "Love"." I tried to pep her up.

"I...I-I...I guess." She mumbled. "So, what do you have in mind?"

"Well, since we're going to play the field again. I set us up on a double date!" I smiled.

"WHAT? Miley! It's only been a few days since Joe and I broke up! A normal teenage girl is supposed to be eating Ben & Jerry's ice cream right now, watching 'The Notebook' with her best friend. Doesn't that break-up recovery rule still stand?" She cried. I shook my head and placed and hand on her shoulder.

"Lilly! Get a hold of yourself! You're not just an average girl. You're Lilly! The skate-boarding, surf-loving sporty chick I know and love! Stop using your break-up as an excuse. You can make it through anything! Know why? Cause you ARE Lilly Truscott! So go on this date I've set up! I'll be there too! Play the field again Lilly. Show Joe that he doesn't know what he's missing!" I hoped my little speech would hype her up a bit. And it worked.

"Yeah, you're right! Thanks, Miles! I'm going to look for more fish in that sea! I'm going on that date." She proclaimed. She smiled at me. "So, when's the date?" Lilly asked.

"Tonight." I smiled back. And off we headed towards my Hannah closet to find something nice to wear.

--

About three hours later, I find myself mentally debating whether to tell Lilly who our dates are or not. My current decision is to NOT tell her. It's a secret and I'm pretty sure she'll have fun. "I like the white flowy dress better." said my blonde friend. I shook my head.

"I think the deep blue satin top brings out my eyes." I replied.

"Oh yeah..." Was all Lilly said.

I came out from my closet. I wore the deep blue satin dress-like top I had mentioned. With that, I had on a nice pair of dark wash skinny jeans and a pair of black open-toe heels. My hair was done in a high ponytail for a more sleek and mature look. I kept my accessories to a minimum. My 'Miley' necklace and and a pair of diamond studs on my earlobes. My make-up wasn't much either. It was more of a natural look with light pink lip gloss. "So, how do I look?" I asked.

"Um, why don't you ask your date that?" She answered. I nodded.

"I may look great, Lilly. BUT, you look fabulous!" I complimented. Lilly smiled a weak smile. She wasn't completely over Joe.

I worked my magic on her once more. Being the tomboy Lilly is, her appearance was...more casual then mine. She wore a striped white blouse with an black under-bust corset on top. And she also had a pair of dark wash skinny jeans like me, but with different designs patterns on them. She had a pair of high top blue converse. Her hair was down and ended in soft curls and her bangs sideswept. I put some mascara on her and she was done since she insisted on sticking with lip balm. She said she wouldn't get all dolled up for anyone unless it was Joe.

"Thanks, Miles." She said softly. The doorbell rang.

"They're heerrrreee!" I said in my sing-song voice.

Lilly put on a smile that soon faded when her eyes landed the two boys in front of us who were our dates. We greeted each other and everything went smoothly at my front door until Lilly excused us to 'powder our noses'. Once hidden upstairs while the boys waited in the living room, Lilly glared at me. "Miley! How could you do this?"

"What?" I replied. Hey, I'm trying to help her! Now, she's mad at me?

"How could you set us up on a double date with my exes!?" She yelled in a whisper. Whoops, bad move.

"Wait, Lilly! Don't leave! I'm sorry! I completely forgot! You know I can't just ditch them! PLEASE! Just one date and it will be OVER!" I begged giving her my puppy look. Lilly sighed and mumbled something incoherent. I smiled happily as we went back downstairs to our date.

"Sorry we took so long. I forgot my purse upstairs." I lied. Lucas smiled at me and took my hand as he lead me to Matt's car. They were taking us on a surprise date.

Matt took the wheel and Lilly sat in the passenger seat. Lucas and I were left in the back.

"Have I told you are looking gorgeous tonight?" whispered the blonde boy into my ear. I giggled softly. Yet, something felt missing in my giggle. It wasn't whole. It wasn't complete. I wasn't laughing because of Nick. I sighed. _Forget about him, Miles. What happened in the past is past. _I thought to myself.

Once we had and arrived and was seated in our table at a nice restaurant we all dove into conversation. Lilly wasn't in the best mood, but somehow Matt managed to make Lilly give a small genuine smile. She was letting him in her broken shell a bit. Something inside of me cringed. How was she able to find happiness within days of a break-up? I've been trying to find that genuine happiness for months! I continued to stare at the happy soon to be couple.

"Miley?" Lucas waved his hand in front of me snapping me out of my trance. I felt jealous, and enraged.

"Miley?" He asked again.

"Hm, oh! Sorry, I wasn't paying attention." I looked down. Suddenly a wave of guilt came over me. I excused myself to the washroom. I tried to think of the last time I had been happy. Last time I was as happy as Lilly was, was whenever I was with Nick. Then I thought back to when I started dating Jake again. Too soon. I became caught up with being popular I slowly lost my best friends, I lost myself. I was lucky my friends let me back in. Hanging out with Lils and Ollie was the best. What would my life be like if I had told Nick my secret when the tour started? Would I be happy? Why did I stoop so low and hurt my best friend? Lilly. God, I've been horrible to her. I just forced her into a double date with her EXES! What was wrong with me?

I started to cry a little. I felt so bad about everything. My eyes were a bit red and puffy. Then I stared at my purse and pulled out a pocket knife. I pulled up my sleeves. The blade looked so sharp. I grasped the small blade and held it against my arm and began the cutting. My random gashes soon turned into the name I loved most. Line after line. My new scars formed Nick. I was about to begin carving his last name into my arm, but I heard the door swing open and I dropped the blade. In front of me was Lilly, her jaw dropped. I fell to my knees and began to whimper a little. She rushed to my side and sat on her knees next to me. Hugging me.

"Miles. Miley, what's wrong?" She cooed. I felt even worse. I was the worst friend possible to Lilly, yet she still is so kind to me. I choked on my sobs and tried to stop crying. Soon I stopped.

"Lilly, I'm sorry. I-I am the worst person ever." I whispered.

"No. No you're not, Miles. Why would you think that?"

"I ditched you to be popular. Yet you were still kind to me. I was drunk. You worried about me. I was rude to you. You accepted that. I set you up on a date with your ex. How worse could I get? You are always there for me. How? How do you find it in your heart to be decent towards me?" I explained.

"What kind of a best friend would I be if I were never there for you?" She replied. I've never been so grateful in my life to have Lilly as my best friend.

"Thank you." I whispered.

She propped me on my feet and helped my clean my bloody scars. I washed the make-up of my face because my mascara was running. Soon, I looked good as new. "Lilly, you go on ahead. I'll catch up. I need to re-collect myself and wait until I don't look like I was crying." I smiled. She smiled back and left.

--

"Miley, you okay, babe?" asked Lucas. I nodded and took another bite of my food. Not to be rude or anything, I'm definitely regretting going on this double date. Lucas keeps on checking me out and calling my all these names. Lilly seems to be content with Matt Marshall. Being the nosey person I am, I slightly ignored my date and concentrated stealthily on Lilly and Matt's conversation.

"This pasta tastes so good! Matt, where'd you find this place? I HAVE to tell my mom about this." Lilly said happily.

"Actually, my uncle owns the place. I'll him you give his restaurant a thumbs-up." He smiled. "Here, try these mashed potatoes. They're amazing with my family recipe for gravy."

I eyed them as he fed her a spoonful of mashed potatoes. Aw. They look so cute!

--

**Joe's POV (OMG! Where'd he go?)**

I soon as I had landed I took a taxi to Miley's house. She was more then likely to be there. I rang the doorbell. Heather answered it. Her hair looked pretty messy...it kinda looked like she was in a mad make out session with Mr. Stewart...ugh. Bad mental image. Could have lived my life without it. "Heather! Is Lilly here?" I asked.

"No! After what you did to my baby, why do you even come up here? You scoundrel! I ain't telling you that she went out on a double date with Miley!" yelled Heather. Robby Ray came up after her, his hair was pretty messed up too.

"Baby, you just blew their cover. You know, Lilly gets that from you." He told Heather.

"What?" She asked.

"Blurting things out." He said, then he turned to me. "Here, son. Take my car and drive over to this restaurant, that's where they're at." I nodded and mentally thanking Robby Ray as he shut the door closed while Heather started to ask him why he gave me the address and his car keys. Something didn't seem right though. Heather said Lilly had gone on a double date? S-She wouldn't...would she?

I started the engine. I'm not about to give up Operation 'Get Lilly Back' just yet. Within ten minutes, I was parking into the parking lot. I put on a hat and a fake mustache so I wouldn't be caught by the public. I entered the building and told the waitress I only needed the washroom and she let me go not suspecting who I was. There were decorative trees nearby the washroom doors so I hid there looking out for Lilly's table. I received a few odd stares from passing customers. It's not everyday you see a man hidden behind a decorative.

Sure enough, I spotted Lilly right away. She was sitting next to...Matt Marshall? Her ex? I didn't understand. Maybe Miley put her up to this. I sighed. I figured Miley would do something like this. Matt and Lilly were chatting away, she looked happy. I'm pretty sure Lilly is just faking. She doesn't actually like Matt, does she? These thoughts and questions flooded my mind and were soon answered when I watched something new take place.

Next thing I see, Matt cups Lilly's cheek in his hand and softly placed his lips on hers. My heart broke into millions of pieces.

* * *

**OMG! Sorry for the LOONNNGGGG update! Schools' coming up. My schedule has been pretty hectic this week.**

**Credit goes to _iamkagomeiloveinuyasha, _she inspired me to write Miley's breakdown. I'd also like to thank _Gracefulfalling_for adding to Miley's breakdown when she cuts herself. You ideas rock! :)**

**So...what did you think? I think it was about time Miley owned up to her deeds and broke down. Maybe she even realizes she still has feelings for a certain Jonas? I swear, I love to write Lilly. She is THE ideal best friend to me. (Not that I'm comparing.) I realized I hadn't put much Robby x Heather, so I added a tiny bit. Tell me. Who feels sorry for Joe? I kind of felt bad writing Joe like this. PLEASE R&R! Many of you have story-alerted this story (which I am eternally grateful for), but not even HALF of you review. It would be nice to hear small 'good job' every now and then, don't you think? :D**

**Reviewer's Award: Maiya 123 **

**-SSPxR**

**PS: I know a LOT of you have been asking for Niley. I promise you some MAJOR fluff in the next chapter.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: I don't own JB or HM, only OCs.**

* * *

**Nick's POV (The next day)**

Thanks to Joe we had to cancel production yesterday. Just this morning he returned back to the set looking glum. Mom was talking to him, probably grounding him. Something must've happened yesterday, something bad. The only Joe was like this was when...when he found out that AJ was cheating on him. Did he actually fly out all the way to Malibu?

Joe must be under some kind of HUGE depression or something because he's just staring at the ground while our director is screaming his guts at him. I sighed and pulled out my phone. It rang twice before someone picked up the phone. "Hello?" I heard a male voice, probably Jackson.

"Hey, uh, dude, is Miley there?" I spoke into the phone. In the background I could hear Miley struggling to reach the phone from Jackson's grasp. I could imagine them fighting now.

"Jackson! Give me the dang thing!" She snarled at him.

"Sorry but Miley is in th-" Then I heard Jackson's heavy breathing and Miley muttering something to him. When she wants something, she gets it...most of the time.

"Hi Nick!" I heard her peppy voice. I chuckled before answering.

"Hey Miles. Listen, I wanted to talk to you about Lilly and Joe." I heard Miley breathing as I continued.

"Yesterday, Joe actually flew out to Malibu and he comes back this morning looking dead tired and as gloomy looking as he can get. He won't listen to anyone, not even our director who is will probably have laryngitis tomorrow. He keeps on muttering something about Lilly, a date, a kiss, and how stupid he feels about even going out to Malibu to find he thinks he has no chance with Lils." I explained. Miley gasped.

"He...he was there?"

"What are you talking about Miles?" I asked curiously.

"Okay, well, I decided to set me and Lilly up on a double date and...and we went on it and Matt's uncle's restaurant. I guess he saw when Matt kissed Lilly." She whispered quietly. My eyes widened.

"What? You set her up on a date with her ex, Miley? WHY? Are you crazy?" I said harshly.

"Nick, I-"

"Miley Ray, that is low, even for you." I hung up and returned to work on our film. Joe was able to pull himself together and act as if nothing was wrong.

--

**(Two weeks later)**

I breathed in the fresh beach air. We were finally back home in Malibu. Frankie desperately wanted to see Crystal again to see how their 'baby' was. Basically, Mom got them a Baby Alive toy and gave it to them to pretend it was real. Once we were home Kevin and Dad were bringing in all the suitcases while Mom dropped Frankie off at Crystal's. Joe left to sulk in his room. "Hey, Nick. You can go, Dad and I got this." He smiled. I thanked him and decided to go around the place. The first place I went to was Rico's.

"Nick! Nick J! My man! How ya doing?" greeted Oliver.

"Not bad, man. What's up with you? Do you know when the premiere for Jake's movie is?" I smiled looking over to see Ashley waiting for him.

"Know what? We'll talk later. Don't want to interrupt your date." I said. He nodded and left.

There was nothing much left to do, so I left the beach and decided on going for a dip in the pool at home. Frankie came home soon after and joined me in the pool. "Hey, Frankie! How's Crystal?" I smiled. Suddenly he scowled at me.

"We broke up." He mumbled.

"Why?" I asked my younger brother.

"Because. When I noticed the baby wasn't growing or crying I told Crystal the baby was plastic. Not real. Then she got mad at me and slapped my face." He explained pointing to the red mark on his face. "She yelled something about the baby having feelings too. And I ran into the house telling on her, then her mom brought me home."

I was holding back a laugh and a wide grin. I loved to hear the events of his day. Each day was a whole new story. He better enjoy his childhood, someday he join something I call, "puberty".

Later, Frankie and I hopped out of the pool got dressed for dinner. Instead eating out like we have during the filming of Camp Rock, Mom was making her amazing pasta and Dad was going to teach Joe how to barbecue. Good luck, Dad. He's going to need it.

Frankie ran up to me holding my phone as I stepped out of my room. "Nick! You have 3 missed calls and uh..." He stared into space for a moment trying remember what he was going to say. "Oh yeah! All the calls are from Miley! Except for one, it was from Papa." I thanked him went back into my room. I wasn't really in the mood to call anyone back yet. I pulled out my guitar and started strumming the chords of a song I had written a few months ago. In fact I had written it the day she was on my doorstep holding a welcoming gift for my family. I started singing it.

_She's got a smile_

_That I'd die for._

_Everyone knows, that I'm_

_A prisoner of war, for her._

_Yeah_

_Sometimes I wish _

_I had a kung fu grip_

_I'd never let her slip_

_Away. She'd be my girl._

_I really wish she knew_

_What I feel is true_

_She'd be my doll and I would be her hero too._

My phone immediately rang. For a quick moment, I glanced at the caller ID screen. Miley. I was too lost and consumed in my music that I chose to ignore it.

_I'm so in love_

_With her._

_Everyone know that I'm_

_Ready to fight,_

_Ready to go._

_Just like a G.I. Joe._

_Sometimes I wish _

_I had a kung fu grip_

_I'd never let her slip_

_Away. She'd be my girl._

_I really wish she knew_

_What I feel is true_

_She'd be my doll and I would be her hero too._

_She'd be my doll and I would be her hero too._

The ringing stopped and she left a message. "Nick. I know you're there. Please pick up." I sighed and finished off the song.

_She'd be my doll and I would be her hero too._

I dialed her number. "Nick?" I heard her soft kind voice.

"Yeah, you called?" I replied hesitantly.

"Nick, would you please go out into your balcony. I'd rather talk in person." Miley said quietly. I heard someone's voice coming from my balcony.

"Miley, why can I hear you in the phone and outside?" I asked.

"Just come outside." I sighed and did as she said. Opening the door, I found her sitting on the chair.

"Hey." I greeted in no specific tone.

"So, are we about to have another heartfelt conversation?" I asked jokingly. She smiled weakly at me. You could she had been crying for a while. It seemed every time we were on my balcony we would have a deep conversation that involves your feelings. Normally, guys would avoid that, but I do what any other gentleman would, I'd talk about it.

"Nick, I just came over to apologize. I'm sorry." I opened my mouth to protest that I wasn't the one she needed to say sorry to. She continued, "Before you say anything, I apologized to Lilly already." She pulled her knees to her chest, her chin resting softly on her knee looking down.

"If you want to know the truth, I don't know what's wrong with me. Or whatever possessed me to do something like that to my best friend. I guess, I-I don't know how to say it. I suppose Lilly IS right. I am pretty bipolar." She stuttered.

"Bipolar? What?" I questioned. What did she mean by that?

"Nothing. Forget I ever said that." Miley said quickly.

"Miley"

"Don't 'Miley' me!" She snapped lightly. I shot her a glance.

"Okay." The brunette sighed. "So, maybe, I guess, after you left I became my worst nightmare. I was rude and inconsiderate to Lilly and Oliver. I was becoming an Amber Addison clone basically. I feel horrible about it. What's worse is after all the bad things I've done to Lilly she's still there for me. I made fun of them and I took advantage of them. Lilly and Ollie think I'm a wild woman who needs to be tamed, which frankly, I don't get. I don't know...I don't who I am anymore." She sighed. "And...Imayhavehadamajorbreakdownonthedoubledate." Miley added quickly. Oddly enough, I understood it all.

"What happened when you broke down?" I asked. Miley shook her head and started to sob a bit remembering the events of the date. I sat down next to her and pulled into a hug.

"Ssh. Miles, it's okay I'm here." I soothed. I felt her wince under arms as she let out a small whimper from contact.

"You okay?" I asked concerned.

"Ye-ah." Her voice sounded a bit cracked. I didn't believe her. I hugged her again and she winced in pain. She folded her arms together as if trying to hide something.

I shot her a look or worry. I started to pry her arms apart as she protested against trying to convince me that she was fine. She gave up and let me pull up her sleeves, my eyes widened. On her arms were scabs and scars she had been cutting herself and carved my name into her skin. Was she cutting because of me? Quickly, she pulled back her sleeves to cover the wounds. "Nick I-"

I pressed my lips onto hers. She didn't respond at first, but slowly sank into it. I held onto her as her arms latched around my neck. The contact sent shocks all over my body. In that moment I found the missing part of me, as cheesy as that may sound. The sweet taste of her lips on mine made me love her even more. My tongue instinctively swept over her bottom lip. She granted me entrance allowing my tongue to explore. She moaned lightly in pleasure. I pulled back breathing just as heavily as she was. My forehead pressed against hers.

"The whole 'just friends' thing isn't working for me." I stated. Frankie walked into my balcony.

"Hi Nick and Miley! I haven't seen you in forever!" He smiled.

Miley gave him a hug. "Are you two dating again?" He asked curiously.

"I don't know, Frankie. She never gives me the time of day." I joked. Miley smiled at me kissing my cheek.

"You want to know the time? That's easy. My watch says that it's seven o' clock." He grinned proudly. Miley and I laughed.

"Good job, little bro." I smiled.

"Thanks. Nick, dinner in ten minutes." He said and rushed out of my room.

Miley and I were left alone. "So, what are we?" asked Miley.

"Depends. What do you want us to be?" I replied. She laughed and kissed me.

"I want to be able to do that whenever I want to." She said resting her head against my chest.

"Miley, will you be my girlfriend, again, please?" I asked. Miley pretended to think about it and shook her head playfully.

"Why not? I said the magic word! Please!" I cried. She laughed at me.

"I want to hear your pick-up line first." Miley said flipping her curly brown hair back. I chuckled softly.

"Slow down, sugar. I'm a diabetic." I said smoothly looking her in the eyes.

"Okay, I'll be your girlfriend if you be my boyfriend." I nodded.

"Nick?" She called.

"Yeah?"

"I think I'm in love with you." She whispered. I kissed her full-on the lips.

Miley Ray Stewart is a wild woman. I'm the only one who can tame her.

* * *

**Thanks for reviewing guys! Props to _-Passion4Piano-_for reminding me about Jake's premiere before it slipped my mind completely. I think that should come up within the next few chapters. For now, I think there will just be a Niley fluff for now. Or whatever you guys want. Please R&R!**

**BTW, school starts on Tuesday September 2 for me. So, I'm sorry if I'm not on as much anymore. But, I'm kinda excited, I'm starting highschool this year. :) Wish me luck.**

**Reviewer's Award: wishing-is-wasting **

**-SSPxR**

Chapter 18


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters!**

**Just to clear something up, I sorta lost track of around what month it is. So I checked past chapters and I've concluded it's about late November by now!**

* * *

**Miley's POV (Three days later)**

I swear, if I were a legal adult Nick and I would be honeymooning the Bahamas by now. I sighed and started to scribble even more doodles in my songbook with, "Miley hearts Nick!" or "N.J + M.S. together 4ever". Ever since three days ago, Nick and I were back together just as strong as we were before, if not, stronger. Only one thing still bugged me. Nick has a real protective side. Since he saw my scars, he's always checking my arms if I had any new scars. He watches over me like a hawk. When I told him he couldn't stalk me 24/7, he frowned. Sources tell me he HIRES people to watch me for him. In fact, Nick has even considered hiring a bodyguard!

I heard a knock on the door and I quickly scrambled to my feet hiding my personal songbook under my pillow. "Come in!"

"Hey Miles!" greeted Lilly. she entered the room and took a seat at my desk while I was trying to clean up some of my cluttered stuff.

"Lils! What brings you here?" I asked with a smile. She normally didn't come over at this time of day.

"Just wondering. You want to do something today?" She asked hopefully. Lilly stood up and walked over to me helping me with a heavy load of stuff. Gee, you'd think me, Hannah Montana would be a little bit more neat.

"Oh. Sorry Lils. Nick was going to..." She cut me off.

"It's okay. I understand. I mean, you DO have a boyfriend. It's just natural for you to ditch your best friend for your man. It's okay. Me, your best friend, can just spend the day moping around the streets of Malibu wondering how much fun I would have had if my best friend were with me." sighed Lilly. I rolled my eyes at her. It reminded me of the time Lilly and I had our first MAJOR fight. Lilly continued to ramble on and on until I caved.

"Okay, Lilly. I'll ask Nick if we can change our-" She cut me off AGAIN.

"No! Nope. I don't want to be a third wheel. I'm going to go see what Matt's up to." With that, she skipped out of my room and was gone. Finally, I had some peace and time to get ready for Nick.

--

"Hey Miles. Did you get the early invite yet?" asked Nick. He twirled his fork around his spaghetti and grabbed a bite.

"What invite?" I asked. Nick went silent and quickly changed the subject.

"Nick, don't you dare change the subject! Remember what we promised each other?" I reminded him as he mumbled back.

"We pledged a vow to never keep secrets from each other again." He answered as I smiled in victory. He smirked and kissed my forehead.

"Okay. Kev went to get the mail last week. There was an invitation to the premiere or-"

"Jake's newest movie. _Zombie Slayer: The Second_" I finished. How epic was that title? The second. Is that the best they could think of?

"So you got the invite?" I shook my head. So, my family has been keeping secrets from me...OR maybe they just haven't checked the mail yet! I live with evil mean men. Oh wait. I'm supposed to check the mail.

"I'll check later. I guess I haven't been checking the mailbox lately." He nodded listening. "So...has Frankie spoken to Crystal yet?" Nick shook his head and I burst into giggles.

"Apparently, he has _met someone else, _as he puts it. Yesterday, he asked Kevin how to make a divorce. Something about rewinding time. The boy has a wild imagination." said Nick.

"I can only imagine." I laughed.

Soon after, Nick kindly paid the bill and we decided on just kicking it back in the Jonas residence. We found Joe glum as always and his face growing to a new level of pale. Everyone was worried about him except Lilly. He always stayed inside the house. He ate, and he slept. He watched TV. Joe put on a brave face for everyone. Anyone could see in his eyes how much he was hurting. Sometimes Frankie would run up to me and ask why he heard Joe crying. Frankie really looks up to his brothers.

We sat on the couch and cuddled while watching TV. Joe sat on the other end of the couch and looked lazily at us. He sighed, threw us the remote control and left. "Nick." I started.

"Miley. Don't start! Joe's just depressed, okay? He get over it eventually." He gulped and tried to put on his best convincing face for me.

"But, everytime he sees us together he's probably remembering when he used to do that with Lilly. Nick, you have NO idea how it hurts to see that sparkle in his eye disappear. When they broke up, that wasn't my fault. I probably just made it worse by taking Lilly on that date!" I got a little teary-eyed. I didn't want to cry. But I couldn't help but think of the pain I had caused my friends.

"Miley. Ssh. Don't cry. I'll help you." He cooed. I knew he never liked to see me cry. I wiped away my tears and grinned.

"Nick. You want to help me with something?" I asked.

"Anything for you, babe." He replied as I whispered everything into his ear.

--

**(Next Day at School)**

"Hey there, Lilly! What's up, good old buddy ol' pal of mine?" I cheerfully greeted my blonde friend. She slammed her locker and looked me dead in the eye.

"Miley. I know what you're trying to do. Just stop it." She said.

"Do what? I'm not trying to do something. Psh. What makes you think that?" I told her.

"Just don't talk about _him_. Okay?" Lilly practically begged. I wouldn't give in this time.

"But, Lilly! He's a really great guy. When you were with him, I've never seen you any happier in your life!" I explained. Lilly sighed and started to storm off from me.

"He's miserable, Lils. You should have seem him yesterday! He sees me and Nick, sighs and leaves the room looking as if he had no heart! He hasn't gone outside for days! He brings out a whole new level of pale. Lilly, show some mercy!" I was almost at my knees. Lilly was on the brink of tears, but I knew she wouldn't cry in front of the whole school.

"Shut it. I don't want to hear any-"

"Joe needs you and you need him. It's really obvious that you still love each other. I'm not sure if you've noticed, but Joe used to have this glow or sparkle in his eyes. You know why? You're his angel from heaven. THE ONE! The apple of his eye." That was all I could say. Lilly had a look or sorrow all over her face.

"I...I'm sorry." whispered Lilly. She ran out the school doors. Another day of school gone, just like the hope for a second chance for Joe and Lilly. I sighed pondering what do to next in my master plan. I had cracked Lilly. Now Kev and Nick have to pull through and get Joe to soften up too. I felt a strong pair of arms wrap around my waist. His face nuzzled softly in my neck.

"So, what's part two?" asked Nick looking at me with his soft brown eyes.

"Part Two will be a little more difficult." I sighed.

--

**Kevin's POV**

"Kevy?" asked my girlfriend.

"Hey babe! How are you doing? Miss me?" I smirked. She probably thought I'd be smirking by now because I heard her laugh a bit.

"Well, I'm doing pretty well. Patty's, literally, an emotional wreck. And well, Marcus is too young to understand anything. Mom moved out a while ago, at least she was nice enough to help pay our bills. Not that it matters to me anyways, I'm moving into a dorm for college. I wish you were here." Kat sighed the last part.

"Well, I miss you too, Kat." I said.

"I love you." She replied.

"Love you, Kat. I wish I were there to hold you." I closed my eyes for a moment to picture me holding her. "Mhmm." She mumbled.

"Um, you know about Jake's premiere? I was wondering if, you'd..."I started to ask.

"Kev, I don't know. I-I just started college." Then she paused waiting for my response.

"I know. Just asking. I really want to see you again. Besides, Miley's going to need you there for moral support AND we do need an extra hand on Operation: Loe" I joked a little. Kat laughed softly before responding.

"Okay, now you're just making things hard." She laughed. I smiled. "Okay, fine. When's the premiere?"

"Um, I believe it's scheduled for January 22-ish?" I informed.

"Okay, that gives me enough time to save up some cash." Kat said. "So, hun, how are your brothers?"

"Well. To start things off, Nick is ABSOLUTELY smitten with Miley. Joe is, uh, you know. Still sad. And Frankie is just being a kid!" I answered. Kat laughed into the phone. The laughter ringing in my ears.

"What did he do this time?" She asked.

"Not much. He and Crystal made up and thought that if they were together it would be best for their baby doll." I laughed. "Those kids are pretty smart though. Crystal asked what Frankie's job was. He said he wanted to be a rock star. And, she said there was no career in that. They started fighting. Crystal stormed off yelling, 'Fine. The baby stays with me. You are SO not getting any candy tonight.' and Frankie yelled something about going to Bulk Barn later. Somewhere along those lines. Kids these days." I joked.

"Hey. You used to be one too. I recall when we were the age of seven you-" Kat started. I shuddered reminicsing that one uncalled moment.

"Hey. I was only seven! What happened then is past." I said sternly. Kat laughed. Boy, did that girl love to tease me. I heard someone calling my girlfriend in the background.

"Coming, Dad!" She yelled back.

"Sorry, Kevybear. I got to go. Don't want to upset Daddy when he's grouchy. You know how he can get." She apologized.

"Don't fret, my love. I shall call soon!" I said jokingly. She laughed once more.

"Bye. I love you, Kevybear!"

"Love you too, Kitty Kat." We both hung up. I just realized if any of my brothers heard about our pet names, I'd be teased like there was never tomorrow. I picked up a picture of Kat and I when we were six. We were both on the soccer team for kids.

"Kevin, go pick up Frankie from school! I'm kind of busy here." yelled Mom. I replied with an okay as I grabbed my car keys and jetted off to Frankie's school. I made it just on time. Frankie ran over to me with another little girl. "KEVIN!" He yelled. I pulled him into a hug.

"Hey there, little buddy. Who's this?" I asked gesturing to the little black-haired girl with him.

"This is Maria. MarsBar for short. She's fili-feeli...she's Asian!" He exclaimed.

"It's Filippino, Frankie!" corrected Maria.

"Yeah, yeah. Sure." shrugged Frankie. "Anyways, she's just moved here and she taught me some of her language."

"It's tagalog." She corrected again.

"Whatever!" He said annoyed. The girl started to tear up. "Sorry! I'm sorry! Please don't tell on me!" begged my little brother. Maria stopped crying and nodded and ran off to find her parents.

"Kamusta, Kuya?" started Frankie. I stared at him in awe. "That means, 'How are you, older brother?'" My mouth formed the shape of an 'O'.

"Mahal kita!" smiled Frank the Tank. He gave me a hug. "It means, 'I love you!'"

"Okay. Love you too, Frankie." I hugged back.

* * *

**OMG! Major apologies, you guys! I'm sorry I haven't updated in, like, a WHOLE month. I'm terribly sorry! Homework takes up a lot of my time. I hope you can find in your heart to forgive me. LOL Okays, um, not so thrilled with this chapter. Wasn't the best, I know. Sorry. I wanted to add a Kev x Kat somewhere. I haven't put up some brotherly love lately either. Please, review nicely! BTW, I don't if you guys have BulkBarn in America or any other countries you may live in, but it's a store where you can buy lots of candy, spices, junkfood, and that kind of stuff!**

**Reviewer's Award: JonasFan101** **Congrats!**

**Thank you to all my other lovely reviewers! I love you guys for putting up with me! :)**

**Yours truly,**

**SweetSerenityPeacexRose 3**


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anyone or anything except my plot. :)**

* * *

**Frankie's POV **

**(OMG! I decided I should add a back story with Frankie. Tell me what you think!) **

**((Two weeks later))**

It's been days since I've last spoken to Crystal! I wonder what's she up to. I miss her and our baby. Daddy always said that for a child's sake, it is VERY important for it to grow up with a mother AND a father. I explained what Daddy had said to Mommy and later she's talking to one of her girlfriends about what I told her. "Joey, can I borrow your phone, please?" I asked sweetly.

"Why not use the house phone, little buddy?" He gave me a weak smile as he grabbed his phone off the coffee table.

"Cause Mommy's on the phone talking with her friend. And I wanna call Crystal and tell her I'm sorry." I explained to him. He stared in awe at me as if I had hit him with something that means a lot to him. Or something like that. Then, his face softened and he let out a big sigh.

"I'm sure Crystal will believe you. You seem to have better luck with girls than I am lately." Joe sighed.

"What's wrong, Joe?" I asked. He put on a smile, which was OBVIOUSLY fake, and said absolutely nothing. I may be only eight years old, but I can tell whenever my brothers are sad or not. When Joe is sad, he never calls me Frank the Tank anymore, just Frankie or little buddy. Oh well. His problem, not mine.

I ran over to my school bag and grabbed a crumpled piece of paper with Crystal's number on it. I dialed her number and waited for five ring tones until someone picked up. "Hello?"

"Um, hi. Can I speak to Crystal, please?" I asked remembering my manners on the phone.

"Sure. Is it you, Frankie?" asked the voice.

"Yup." I replied. It was Crystal's older sister. We continued to chat for awhile until Crystal finally grabbed the phone.

"Frankie?"

"Hi, Crystal. I just wanted to say I'm sorry. And to prove I'm sorry, I'm going to buy you a teddy bear. Oops. That was supposed to be a surprise." I said.

"Okay. But, you don't need to buy me ANOTHER teddy bear. You buy me one every time we fight." She replied.

"Oh okay." I laughed. "So, you wanna come over?" I asked.

"Um, uh, sorry Frankie. I'm...going to be, uh, late for Francesca's tea party. Yeah, that's it! I'm going to be late for the tea party." answered Crystal.

"Tea party? But today is Thursday! You only have tea parties on Sundays! Plus, Francesca HATES tea parties, she'd rather go bowling." I told her.

"Oh right. Uh, I'm busy!" She quickly replied.

"Why can't you be seen with me?" I asked wanting an answer.

"Cause I can't." Crystal replied.

"Why? I'm Frankie Jonas! The youngest of the Jonas clan. My brothers are a teen pop-rock sensation! Am I THAT horrible? I can change!" I begged.

"Sorry, Frankie. Maria said boys have cooties. It's very infectious. Bye!" She said. Then she hung up. Her last sentence left me scratching my head because I'm confused plus my head was itchy.

What the heck are COOTIES? :(

--

**Nick's POV**

"Miley, babe. Where are we going?" I asked as she dragged me into her 'Hannah' closet.

"Cause, it's time to commence phase two of 'Operation: Loe'. Do you think Joe would be up for at least trying to get Lils back?" I shook my head sadly. He's totally convinced that Lilly will never take him back, plus he is strongly taking his word about their whole trust issue. Because of this whole fiasco, Miley and I haven't had any 'Niley', as Joe puts it, time anymore. We're working way too hard to get them back together.

"Okay. I typed up a fake love note from Joe to Lilly. You did the same thing too, right?" Miley asked me. I nodded pulling out a small green envelope.

"Great! Nicky, I hope this works out perfectly! I've already put Lilly's 'love letter' in her locker. She'll find it tomorrow in school. Put Joe's letter in..." She pondered.

"...in his...shoes!" I suggested. "Yeah, I'll put it in his shoes! He's sure too notice it there. I mean, if we put it in his bathroom he's going to wonder how it got there and he'll think Lilly is a stalker cause the letter was in his bathroom." I explained.

"Nicky. I will tell you this. You tend to over think things a lot. Relax a bit! Other than that, I think your idea is pure genius!" She smiled at me. I smiled back and we headed over to my house to stealthily place the letter in Joe's shoe. After the deed was done, Miley left and texted me later saying to meet her later at Rico's in an hour. As I was headed out the door Frankie rushed up to me.

"Nick, What are cooties?" He asked innocently. Ooh. Frankie's entering the cootie stage. The one thing in an eight-year old's life that separates girls from boys.

After a five-minute brief discussion with Frankie about he thanked me and decided to look up it up on Wikipedia. I glanced down at my watch. Oh great. I'm five minutes late to meet up with Miley. I rushed out of the house to meet up with my girlfriend at Rico's. By the time I was at the beach I looked around for brunette beauty. "Nick! My man! How are you? How may I help you? Buy a hot dog?" offered Rico.

Don't get me wrong, Rico can be a good kid. But there are times when he's just plain selfish and greedy using his childish features to manipulate the mind of anyone. Jackson told me. "Rico! Where's Miley?" I asked.

"Listen, I'll tell you where she is if ya buy a hot dog!" He said. I rolled my eyes and asked Jackson instead behind the counter.

"She's right over there talking to Sarah." He replied. She was there by the washrooms talking to Saint Sarah. I calmly walked over behind her and tapped her lightly on the shoulder. Sarah took her cue and left.

"Nicky!" She squealed. I smiled and planted a peck on her gentle lips.

"Sorry I'm late Miles! Frankie asked me what cooties were. I HAD to give him that speech then Rico was trying to get me to buy a hot dog and so th-" Miley's hand covered my mouth.

"Okay, I get it. You know, you're really cute when you ramble on and on, Mr. Jonas." She giggled.

"Why thank you, Ms. Stewart. You're pretty cute too." I probably had a goofy grin plastered on my face. She has that effect on me.

"So, why'd you bring me down here?" I asked.

"To take a break from our match-making game. I wanted to spend some time with my boyfriend." She smiled. Just the two of us. It hasn't been like that in awhile. We sat down on a beach mat, she lied down against my chest.

"Boyfriend, huh? And who is this 'boyfriend' you speak of?" I asked jokingly.

"Well. He has amazing curly hair that I absolutely love. He has a well-built chest perfectly for me to snuggle in. He has gorgeous chocolate eyes. And he brings out the best in me. I think you might know him." She playfully said.

"I'm glad you like my chest." I laughed. Miley blushed a little, then I kissed her.

"I love you Nicky." She mumbled as I held her tight.

"I love you too, Smiles." I said as I kissed her hair. Being random and happy as Miley always is, she brought up a random topic.

"So...Nicky. Where do you see yourself in about ten years from now?" She asked.

"Honestly?" I asked and she nodded in reply.

"Well. First of all, by then the band will probably be retired by then, maybe doing a few concerts every now and then. By that time, I hope to have a beautiful wife and kids. In fact, I've already imagined you as my wife..." Oops. I probably just freaked her out saying that I see her as wife! "...I mean, I-uh...well." Miley's laughter sprung into the air and I tensed up wondering why she was laughing.

"Mrs. Miley Ray Jonas. It has a nice ring to it. I'll be your wife if you'll be my husband ten years from now." She smiled. I let out a sigh of relief.

"You're only going to marry me because your name will sound great?" I joked. Miley slapped my leg playfully.

"No! Of course not. I'm going to marry you for all the right reasons." She proudly said to me. My smile grew wider knowing the love of my life planned on sticking around with me for a long time.

"Make that a promise?" I asked.

"Definitely. And to prove it to you, I'm going to seal it with a kiss." She got off of me to turn around and kiss me, which led to a slightly heated make out session. She pulled away knowing fully well that if we went any further the press would have a field day.

"Miley?"

"Mhmm?" She asked.

"I don't just love you. I'm in love with you." I proclaimed to her. She bit her lip as she blushed a crimson red.

"Well, you're in luck. I'm in love with you too." She replied. We held hands and had these goofy grins on our faces that grew bigger and bigger each time we looked at each other. People probably noticed how smitten we were acting. Some girls pretended to puke and gag. Miley and I ignored them. Some other kind fans awed at us. Some other people decided to take pictures.

We continued walking along the beach until we ended up back at Rico's. We ordered some ice cream and I set my Omnipod to inject the insulin when I ate the ice cream. It kind of felt like we were on our first date all over again.

Much later, we were on Miley's backyard deck sitting on the bench. My arm was wrapped around her and her head resting on my shoulder. We were just talking about stuff. We were talking about Frankie's new phase of cooties to how Kevin and Kat's relationship was going. I also decided to talk about how we were going to make it through Jake's premiere and plan ahead to counter whatever revenge he has planned.

"Miley. I know it's a bit early to start thinking about it, but what are going to do about Jake and your secret being revealed?" I asked cautiously.

"We?" She asked back.

"Yeah, Miles. I said we. I want to help you in any way I can. Especially with this situation." I replied.

"Thanks, Nick. It really means a lot to me." She smiled. I kissed her forehead to let her know I'd always be there for her.

"Let's not talk about it for now. We'll figure it out eventually." Miley said. I nodded.

"Miles, have I ever told you how much I love you?" I asked.

"Why yes. You've told me plenty times. If couldn't if you told me again." I smirked.

"I love you." I whispered. We gazed at the sunset. Miley's house has the most beautiful view of the beach and the sunset. Suddenly, Mr. Stewart came in with two packages.

"Miles. This package is for you. And son, someone left a package for you too." We both looked at each other with a confused look on our face. Mr. Stewart left and Miley opened her package first. It was a single blood red rose.

"Aw. Nick you didn't have to get me a rose." She said. I shook my head.

"I didn't send you any rose." I said. Our faces went from confused to absolute shock. She pulled out a typed card. Miley read it out loud.

_Dear Miley,_

_I'd like to thank you for giving me a third chance with you._

_Our date, last night, was amazing._

_Words can't express how I feel right now._

_I can't wait to see you again tomorrow._

_My lips long to be with yours._

_Love, you-know-who_

_P.S. I remembered you like thunder mint. I'll be using it tomorrow. ;)_

"WHAT THE?" I yelled outraged. Miley looked frightened at me sudden reaction.

"Miley, are you seeing someone behind my back?" I asked through my clenched teeth.

"NO! Of course not! Don't believe this, Nick. I love you so much it hurts! Don't leave me!" She practically begged. I softened up a little. I didn't want to hurt my Miley. Then something snapped in my head. I realized something.

"Miles, I'm sorry for yelling. I should know better. Besides, we practically spend every waking moment together. In fact, last night we were busy babysitting Frankie, remember?" I explained. Miley's face brightened realizing the truth. Then her face grew serious.

"Leslie." She muttered under her breath. She grabbed the rose and snapped it in half and threw it as far as she could. I told her to keep the note if we ever needed proof that Ja-I mean, Leslie was trying to break us up.

"Nick. What about your package?" She asked. I looked at it. There wasn't any sender's name on it or anything. I carefully opened the package and then _SMACK!_Suddenly my face is covered in apple pie. Miley gasped and she ran back inside to grab a towel for me. She was wiping my face as I scowled thinking of all the horrible things I'd do to Jake when he returned. Oh yes, lots of evil things.

"Nicky. I know you're super mad at Leslie right now. And so am I! But remember what your dad said! 'Revenge is never the answer!'. Look on the bright side, at least your face smells really good." She tried to cheer me up. I counted to ten and I calmed down. "I love apple pie." Miley whispered into my ear. She kissed me and of course I felt better. Just as we pulled away, something zipped by right in front of our faces and landed onto the wall. It was an arrow with a note attached.

Will this never end?

I grabbed the arrow and note. Miley was probably furious right now and started screaming out into the darkness. The sun had set already. "REAL MATURE, LESLIE RYAN!" I silently laughed as I ripped the note off the arrow.

Basically, the note was Jake threatening us and saying lame insults. Miley and I went inside her house to have some dinner before discussing to Mr. Stewart how Jake just deepened the situation by sending us petty threat notes and trying to break us up.

* * *

**Yay me! I updated! Yes, I had a sudden rush for creativity flowing through me. So there's chapter 20! Whoa...TWENTY CHAPTERS ALREADY? This story has gone by fast. No worries. I don't think I plan to end this story for another while. I still have plans for it. BTW, Lovely Heavenly Sarai, all the Niley fluff was inspired from you! Thanks so much! THANK YOU EVERYONE FOR YOUR SUPPORT! I really appreciate it! :) Please R&R!**

**I'm sorry, I'm not doing the reviewer's award for Chapter 19 only because I'm wanted to update so bad and I want to hear YOUR feedback! . I promise I'll still do the award though!**

**Yours truly,**

**SweetSerenityPeacexRose **


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Jonas Brothers, Hannah Montana, etc. **

* * *

**Joe's POV (The Next Day)**

My eyes blinked rapidly as the sunlight poured inside the room through the blinds. While yawning, I stretched and headed straight for the kitchen. I made some pancakes for myself and slapped them onto my plate. I grabbed a bottle of pure maple syrup and slathered it on my pancakes making them all wet and soggy. I looked up from my plate of soggy pancakes to find a worried-looking Miley standing next to my younger brother. Miley gave me a disturbed look that obviously questioned my taste in food. "What? It's pancakes and syrup! Thank Canada for making syrup! Do the math!" I snapped at her. Nick shot a glare at me.

"Gee, someone's a bit cranky this morning." He muttered.

"Shouldn't you guys be at school or something?" I asked wishing Nick would go away.

"Nah. Ever since yesterday's events, our parents don't want to risk it." He said.

"What happened yesterday?" I asked in a not very caring voice.

"Oh. You sound so sincere. Since you care so much why don't I pour you some lemonade to go with that sour attitude of yours?" replied Nick sarcastically. I shook my head grabbed some orange juice from the fridge instead.

Nick gave me a sour look. Miley told him something and he shook his head. Eventually, he gave up and left the room to cool off. Miley sighed and walked over to me and sat next to me while I ate. "Joe. Please excuse Nick. Yesterday was very surprising for us." She stated choosing her words carefully. My eyes widen and my jaw dropped revealing the chewed up soggy pancakes in my mouth. Miley scrunched up her nose in disgust and closed my mouth.

"Did Nick get you knocked up?" I asked curiously. Now Miley's eyes widened and shook her head furiously.

"WHAT THE HECK? Joe, this ring on my finger means something you know!" She yelled at me pointing to her purity ring. I could see Miley calming herself mentally before speaking to me again. She opened her eyes and I saw worry in them. Instinctively, my protective side was switched on.

"Miley, what happened?" I asked carefully.

"Jake threatened Nick and I last night." She whispered. I spit out the orange juice I was drinking. I grabbed some paper towels and started to wipe the table, nodding for Miley to continue. "Nick and I were just having a great time hanging out on the deck. Then two packages arrived at my house. One for me. One for Nick. My package was a single rose with a card from Jake. I assumed he was trying to break me and Nick up. Nick threw a fit. I explained to him that I couldn't have possibly be cheating on him because I spend almost every waking moment with him." She drew a deep breath. "Then an arrow was randomly darted on the wall with a note attached to it. Filled with Jake and his lousy insults and stupid lines from his show. He'll never give up, Joe." She looked at me with sad eyes.

For once, I had feeling again. Instead of moping around, I pulled Miley into a brotherly-sisterly hug. Then worry hit me. Would my Lilly-flower be safe too? She is practically Miley's sister. Jake could aim at her too. "I'm sorry, Miles." She smiled at me.

"Why are you smiling? You've been threatened by your ex and you're smiling? Why?" I asked her confused.

"Because..." She started. "...you're healing, Joe. You actually showed pure genuine emotion." Her words confused me, it was probably some kind of sentimental girl talk I wouldn't understand. I suppose what she said was true. I smiled back at her. Nick returned and instantly realized that Miley had gotten me and noticed how calm I was.

"Miley, why are you hugging my brother?" He cried in a mocking jealous tone. He was joking. Miley and I pulled away. Miley skipped happily towards Nick and whispered something in his ear. A sudden grin appeared on Nick's face. Ugh. More lovey-dovey stuff.

"Uh..." I said feeling a bit uncomfortable. "...three's a crowd so I'm just going to leave." I backed out of the room slowly, once they were out of sight I jumped into my car. I only needed to see her face again. Make sure she was safe.

--

I was never good at disguises, so here I am hiding in a bush outside Lilly's house. She was watching a movie with a tub of ice cream. Nothing was wrong. I sighed a sigh of relief. Lilly's safe. Thank God. Matt came out from Lilly's kitchen with a bowl of popcorn. I hate Matt. He sat next to Lilly and held her tight. I hated the fact that I used to be the one Lilly would snuggle up to. I hated that he is able to hold her like that.

Matt looked smug holding her. Jealousy raged inside of me, I knew I couldn't make her happy anymore. "Damnit." I whispered. I miss her.

Lilly showed no emotion, though she never returned any of Matt's affection. There's still hope for me.

--

**(One week later)**

It's been a week. I think I'm going crazy, I've been hiding near Lilly's house everyday to check on her. I'm such a stalker. Why can't I just call? Because I don't have the guts. I felt something poking my back and I slowly turned around to see who it was. "WHOA!" I yelled jumping out of the bush. I fell into the snow.

"Joe, what are you doing here?" The person half-yelled.

"I-I...I could ask you the same thing." I replied trying to cover up.

"Joe, you've been coming here for a week now. Why don't you just call Lilly already?"

"Because I-I...I just can't, Oliver." I said defeated. Then, he took a step towards me and placed a hand on my shoulder.

"Dude, get a grip. You think you don't have the guts to call her but you do! Besides, if you guys make up now then you'll be able to have a happy holiday! Christmas is just around the corner you know." said Oliver. I pondered the idea and started to shake my head. Oliver dragged me to the front door and rang the doorbell.

"Damnit, Oken. What do you think you're doing?" I asked furiously.

"I'm trying to get you guys to AT LEAST be friends again. Besides, I don't trust that Marshall kid. He creeps me out." replied Oliver.

"Sorry. I'm not ready." I mumbled and began to walk off. Oliver jerked me back to the front door and ran off just as Lilly opened the door. I saw her beautiful blond hair. Her eyes a bit red and puffy, but still gorgeous. What was I supposed to say? It started to snow.

"What do you want, Joe?" She asked timidly. The ring of her voice spent shivers down my spine leaving me unable to speak.

"I-I, uh..." I stuttered like a lovesick dope. Lilly giggled a little, then her smile vanished.

"Don't make me laugh, I'm still mad at you." I could tell in her voice she was about to crack into laughter. "Joseph, what do you want from me?" She asked sternly. I looked into her eyes.

"Lilly, give me a minute to explain, please." I begged. She sighed.

"Fine. Only because it's Christmas!" She answered.

"Okay, first of all, I never meant to hurt you at all! That kiss wasn't intentional. Lilly, hurting you is the LEAST thing I would ever want to do. Every hurtful thing I said during our fight, I meant it only because I wanted you to understand how I felt too. Breaking us up was the worst thing I could do and I did it. That's what I regret doing the most. Lilly, I'm going to look into your eyes and truly mean what I say." I looked deeply into my eyes before telling her what my heart felt. "You mean the world to me, Lilly. When we went our separate ways, I never looked at another girl. At night, I always looked at the picture of us on my bedside. I never realized how much I loved you until we hurt each other. I never felt this way before. You may not know it, but you have SO much control over me. As cheesy as it may sound, I'd go to the ends of the earth for you. Lillian Rosalyn Truscott, I love you with all my heart. I'm in love with you and I'll never fall out. I'm so sorry for everything! I'd do anything to make you happy and just to see you smile." I took a deep breath and waited for her answer. I broke eye contact with her and looked at my feet. I felt my cheeks burning turning into a deep red.

I sighed and felt slightly embarassed upon my proclaimation of love for Lilly. It was silent between us. Nothing was heard except for our deep breathing. "Well, I said everything I could say." I muttered. I started to walk off her porch.

"Wait." She said. I froze and turned around to find her walking up to me. "Joe...that has to be the sweetest thing you've ever said to me." Lilly said shyly. I smiled a little.

"I'm in love with you too, Joe." My heart skipped a beat. My mind was racing. I would've screamed for joy, but now wasn't the right time to do that. My smile grew wide and big beaming at the woman in front of me. During our time apart, we both grew a little spiritually. What was I supposed to do next? Lilly's eyes were dancing happily as she inched closer to me. She crashed her lips onto mine. Gosh, how I missed her sweet scent and those luscious lips of hers. I held her tight trying to keep her warm. When we broke apart, I kissed her head as we hugged as if there were no tomorrow. "I missed you, my Lilly-pad."

"I missed you too, Joeybear." My world was complete.

--

Later, we were snuggling on her couch drinking some hot chocolate. Typical winter day. "So, do you want to tell everyone we're together again? Or keep it low for now?" I asked. She smiled at me.

"Let's let everyone else figure it out for themselves. Besides, once Miley knows about us she'll never leave us alone." She laughed. I laughed with her. Then I stopped realizing we had a small problem.

"Lilly. Not to ruin our quality time or anything but, what about..._Marshall_?" I asked sneering at his name. Lilly laughed at me.

"You're so cute when you're jealous." She teased. I laughed.

"Well, I am pretty good-looking aren't I?" I joked. We smiled, then Lilly explained how she knew it wouldn't work out with Matt anyways. She was too hung up over me. She saved him the pain. That's my Lilly, always thinking about others...most of the time. My cellphone started ringing. I checked the caller ID, _Nick_. I shushed Lilly reminding her what we had agreed on earlier.

"Hey Nick. What's happening?" I greeted happily.

"Joe! Where the heck are you? Let me guess, you were at the gym again like you have been for the past week." said Nick.

"Uh, yeah! I was at the gym...again. Why are you so worried?" I asked. I pretended to flex my muscles in front of Lilly and she giggled quietly.

"Well, you're normally home by now, Joe. What's taking so long?" He questioned.

"Um, uh, I-I decided to go for another mile on the treadmill! Yeah, that's it. The treadmill." I replied stuttering. Lilly giggled a bit louder.

"Another mile, huh? Okay. By the way, what's that sound in the background? It sounds like a girl...oh my gosh! I'm sorry for interrupting your, um, flirt time or whatever, man. I didn't think you'd be back in the game so soon after Lil-" I cut him off. I laughed.

"It's okay, man. And I'm not flirting with anyone right now. Just me and my muscles working out at the gym. Oh yeah!" I joked. Lilly rolled her eyes at me as I smiled happily at her.

"Sure...whatever you say Joe..." Nick said uncertain. We said our goodbyes and hung up. Lilly burst into laughter. I stared at her wondering what was so funny.

"Lilly, babe, what's so funny?" I asked. She continued laughing. I assumed she was having one of her random laughing fits.

"J-J-Just the thought...o-of y-y-y-y-you w-working out in the, the gym! HA!" laughed the blonde beauty in front of me. She wiped away her tears of laughter and calmed down.

"So, Joey...whose the 'girl' you were supposedly 'flirting with at the gym'?" She asked looking up at me with those crystal blue eyes.

"Won't say. It's a secret." I played along. Lilly playfully played my arm.

"Tell me!" She whined.

"You." I answered. She awed and leaned in for a short and sweet kiss. Then something popped into my mind and I smiled.

"Did you get a love letter in locker last week?" I asked.

"Yes, I did. Nick and Miley are horrible at forging our signatures." She laughed. I smiled.

"They have the weirdest hiding spots for them too. I found my 'love leter' in my shoe." I replied. Lilly raised an eyebrow at me wondering if I was serious.

"What? It's true." We laughed together. Soon after, I left Lilly's house knowing if I stayed any longer, my brothers would get suspicious. Once in my room inspiration hit me, I instantly had a song pop up in my head. While writing the song, I had the perfect idea for Lilly's Christmas gift.

* * *

**OMJ! I has risen from the graveyard of the LOST WRITERS! LOL I'm DEEPLY sorry for being so much like a hermit and not updating like I should be. High school has that effect on me, pulling me away from my awesome world of Fanfiction! :O Anyways, I'd like to thank everyone who has stuck by me in the story. I have an idea of how it will end. Now tell, aren't you happy the LOE is back together? OMJ! I was smiling while writing it! Please REVIEW! Reviews mean a whole lot to me! I love you guys! OMG! You guys, I'm TOTALLY PUMPED FOR THE LOVEBUG VIDEO coming out tonight! Who's watching it? I am! :D**

**Reviewer's Award: jonasbrothers2142**

**- SweetSerenityPeacexRose**


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN THE JONAS BROTHERS OR ANY HANNAH MONTANA CAST! Thank you! :)**

* * *

**Lilly's POV (Christmas Day)**

"So Miles, have you finished your Christmas shopping yet?" I asked Miley while choosing an outfit to wear for tonight's Christmas party, which meant Joe and I have to keep our distance if we're going to keep our relationship a secret.

"Actually, yes I have. Nick and I are going on an all-day date! He's picking me up in about...ten minutes! Are you sure you'll be okay if I leave you alone here?" She asked. She was trying to get me to crack and admit that Joe and I are dating again, she's been suspicious when she noticed I was feeling happier then usual and Joe was also. I'm quite proud of myself, I was actually able to NOT stink under pressure and I was able to lie to Miley.

"Yes, Miley! I'll be fine! I don't want to be a third-wheel on your date especially on Christmas! I'll just be eating some pot roast from your fridge watching TV." I answered her. I fixed her out fit a little bit as she fumbled with her hair clip. "Not to ruin any Christmas spirit or anything but...have you thought of anything for the premiere?" Miley sighed.

"Don't change the subject, missy!" Miley replied.

"Seriously, Miley. If Jake really blows your cover your life will never be the same." I said.

"Okay, fine. I've thought about it SO many times. I even considered getting Luanne to hop on a plane over here and dye her hair blonde! But knowing her, I don't know if I trust her completely yet. So that strikes out THE most guaranteed option." explained Miley. "My second option is to not go at all. But then people might get suspicious and think that Hannah and Jake had a flingy and it might lead them to compare Hannah to Miley and still blow my secret."

"Is there a third option?"

"Yup. I go as Miley AND Hannah. But remember I tried that with Josh a long time ago?" I nodded as she continued. "Well that didn't work too well so why try again? Which leaves me with just one option, hope for the best. Hopefully, by some miracle, Jake won't blow my secret. If he does, then that's it. No more normal life for me." She said sadly.

"Well, what about Roxy?" I asked.

"She's on vacation with her own family. I never told her about it, well actually I did, but I insisted that she takes a break. She needs one plus this is my battle to fight not hers." replied Miley. She can be so deep. The doorbell rang. Miley answered it and she squealed. It was obviously Nick. "You guys have fun! See ya later!" I waved them goodbye and as soon as I heard Nick's car roar out of the driveway I hit speed-dial on my cellphone.

"Joe, they're gone you can pick me up now."

---

Within minutes, Joe's car came into view through the glass window. A smile lit up on my face as soon as I saw that gorgeous face of his. I opened the door before Joe could open it. "Hey, Joey." He smiled and planted a kiss on my lips.

"Are you sure that no one's here?" He asked cautiously. I nodded.

"Miley and Nick just left. Jackson is at the mall hunting for some lonely dateless ladies he can take for a date. He can never hold on to one girl." I laughed. "You know, someday you should give Jackson some tips with girls." Joe and I laughed together.

"Maybe." replied Joe. "What about your mom and Mr. Stewart?"

"Remember? They left on vacation a few weeks ago. Gosh, I sure hope they don't come back with a baby." I joked. Joe's nose scrunched up in disgust. Lately, I think Mom and Mr. Stewart have been getting more serious in their relationship. Miley and I are SO going to be sisters within the next few years. I giggled as I skipped off to his car, Joe following closely behind. He opened the door for me.

"Why thank you, kind sir." I thanked politely.

"You are very welcome, Madamoiselle." He replied kissing my cheek. I blushed and he sat in his driver's seat and we drove away to wherever he was going to take me today for our trip.

"Joe, where are we going?" I asked. He pulled into a dark alley that lead to an empty dark parking lot. There was a limo waiting for us. I assumed we would switch cars so we wouldn't grab any unwanted attention. Once in the limo, the driver immediately started to drive to the next designated place. Joe and I were left in the backseat alone laughing and talking about everything from why the sky is blue to why animals don't talk. I loved how I could have the most random conversation with Joe. I asked how much longer until we were there the driver replied with about ten minutes.

During those ten minutes, Joe and I spent that time by making out like all teenagers do. If anyone saw us, they'd wonder how long we could hold our breaths. Eventually, we got to the point where Joe was on top of me in the backseat I could totally see that my boyfriend was certainly turned on in a... certain way. I laughed after I pulled away. "What?" Joe asked. I pointed to the bump on his pants on the private area. He blushed.

I blushed also realizing how much control and effect I had on him. The driver had announced that we had arrived. Joe pulled out a handkerchief and wrapped it around my head like a blindfold. "Are you serious, Joe?" I asked laughing.

"Yup." He replied. I could just picture the smirk on his face. I sighed. I found it very adorable how Joe was making this day special and how cheesy he is. He's a total joker on the outside, but underneath his layer of good looks is man who'd do anything to make me smile. I love Joe. I love Joe and his sappiness.

He took my hand and we started walking, he was guiding me to our date. Suddenly we stopped walking and he took off the blind fold. I blinked and looked at my surroundings. It was a private pool! Since it was winter, I assumed that Joe tried to make it look like a beach so he had sand added to the community pool, even the wave machine was on. Also, there was this mariachi band quietly playing farther away from us. How cheesy could he get? "Joe! This is so...AMAZING!" I exclaimed to him. I draped my arms around his neck and gave him a soft, passionate kiss that would linger on his lips even after I pulled away. I got teary-eyed thinking about all the trouble Joe had to go through to make everything so spectacular.

"Lils, don't cry." He whispered in my ear. He hugged me from behind.

"I'm not crying..." I said. He rolled his eyes. "Okay, I am. But it's because I'm happy and because I'm the only one who can call you Joeybear and get away with it." I laughed.

"Only you can." He said. I smiled. Then I realized something, I didn't bring a bathing suit for our 'beach'.

"Joe, I didn't bring a bathing suit! If you told me we were coming here I would have brought one!" I told Joe.

"If I told you it would ruin the element of surprise, plus that's one of my gifts for you." He replied. He pulled a gift bag off of one of the tables on the beach and handed it over to me. I gasped and opened it. It was a Roxy original bikini.

"Joe! You really shouldn't have!" I said ecstaticly. The date alone was enough to make me happy everything else he gives me is just a bonus. He smirked.

"Okay, fine. My present for you is you get to look at me in a bikini." I said. He frowned.

"I'm kidding! Thank you so much! But, my gift can't compare to yours." It was my turn to frown. My gift was would be mildly considered awesome compared to Joe's outrageous date. I handed him my small gift. A watch. But on the back it says, _I'm yours forever and always. - Lilly_

"Lils, you being here with me is good enough." I smiled. He knew how to make me feel better. A few hours later, Joe said we would miss lunch so that we would be super hungry for dinner, I was fine with that. After some wet fun at the pool, we got changed again so Joe could whisk me off to the next portion of our date. Man, Joe really planned everything out. Instead of driving, we walked through the park, just the two of us. Though we had agreed on keeping our relationship quiet, nothing would stop us from having a great Christmas date. Joe bought us hot dogs to keep our stomachs content until the party. We played at the park and had a blast and after that Joe took me to the movies. "Which movie would you like to see, Lilly-pad?"

I couldn't choose. "I don't know at all, Joe. How about you?"

"I don't know either." He replied. We were both thinking about what movie to see until I came up with a better idea. I suggested we head to his house and watch a movie in solitude since Kev is in New Jersey with Kat and will come back for the premiere. Nick is out with Miley and Joe's parents decided to leave Frankie with a trusted neighbor and go out for the morning, then take Frankie along with them for the rest of the day. Basically, Joe's house is empty. Joe happily obliged to the idea and immediately hailed a taxi to drive us. As soon as we entered the house, I noticed the TV was turned on. "Frankie must've forgotten to turn it off again." sighed Joe.

I went into the kitchen to get make some popcorn while Joe made some hot cocoa since he insisted on helping out in the kitchen. "Lils, you wanna change into something more comfy for the movie then we can change back later for the Christmas party?" I nodded in agreement.

"May I help you get changed?" asked Joe smirking. I glared at him.

"You pervert!" I yelled jokingly and I jumped on him and he ended up giving me a piggyback ride up to his room so I could change in the bathroom and he could change in his room. I slipped into one of his shirts and some gym shorts that were, luckily, washed, clean and stink-free. Joe knocked on the door and I let him in. "Lils, you can go downstairs and pick out a movie, I'll be down in a minute."

I went to the living room and the TV was on again. Strange. I shrugged off the eerie thought of someone else being in the house. But then I noticed the blankets were already spread out on the floor. "Okay, I'm officially creeped out." I muttered silently to myself. Joe came down and noticed that I seemed a bit freaked out.

"Lils, what's wrong?" He asked concerned. I shook my head and said nothing. He seemed unconvinced, so I brought his lips to mine just to reassure him. I felt him smile against my lips. I had that tingly feeling in my stomach. His hands firmly planted on my hips as he pulled me closer. Part of me wished we could stay like this forever.

"Nicky, I'm totally creeped out! First, when I come back downstairs, the TV was turned off, when I CLEARLY remember turning it on when we came here. Then we go into the kitchen and there's hot cocoa and a bowl of popcorn lying on the counter! Something is terribly wrong here, Nick! I swear there's a crazy stalker in this house trying to scare the living heck outta me!" yelled a voice. Miley?

"Miles, there's no-" I heard the pairs of footsteps enter the living room. Joe and I pulled away and turned our heads to look at the surprised couple.

"Joe?" cried Nick.

"Lilly?" exclaimed Miley.

"Nick?" said Joe.

"Miley?" I said surprised.

"What are you doing here?" All four of us asked at the same time. Creepy...I think we spend WAY too much time together. That explains how our minds are in tune with each other.

"Okay, enough with the roll call. What are you guys doing here? I thought you guys were on your date?" asked Joe.

"We could ask you the same question." replied Nick.

"I knew it! You guys were TOTALLY making out! Since when did you guys get back together? How long have you been keeping this from me?" exclaimed Miley. Joe and I looked at each other. Busted.

"Okay fine. Yes, we are going out again! We were on our date today and decided to watch a movie here." I explained briefly.

"So the cards actually worked?" asked Nick. Joe scoffed.

"Psh. No. Those cards were clearly typed by you guys. Lilly would never call me, cuddle muffins. Nor would I call her a sexy beast." answered Joe. "Though you are very sexy, Lillian." whispered Joe into my ear. I blushed and nudged him in the ribs. He chuckled.

"So, Miles. Your 'crazy stalker' turns out to be nothing. Joe turned off the TV. We made the popcorn and hot cocoa. Yous guys set up the blankets and turned on the TV. Mystery solved." I explained. Miley's mouth formed the shape of an 'o'.

"Psh, I knew that. Gosh Nick, you were so paranoid about some 'crazy stalker' in the house. Told you there was a logical reason for everything." stated Miley. I laughed while Nick rolled his eyes behind her back. So we ended up have a double-date watching a movie together. Nick and Miles cuddled up on the love seat with a blanket wrapped around them. Joe and I sat on the floor leaning against the couch. Every now and then, I'd catch him staring at me instead of paying attention to the movie. "Joe, stop staring! Aren't you paying any attention at all to the movie?" I whispered.

"That's kind of hard, Lillypad. Especially with you sitting next to me as a distraction. Besides, you're a prettier view to watch." I smiled at him. He pressed his lips against mine for a sweet kiss. When he pulled away my eyes were still closed. "You can open your eyes now." He said.

"I know. I just want to enjoy the feeling you give me everytime you smile, kiss or touch me." I said in reply. He chuckled and kissed me once more. "Thanks, Lilly. For everything. As corny as it sounds, you most definitely complete me. I love you." Joe whispered into my ear. I could feel his deep breathing send chills down my neck.

"I love you too, Joe." I snuggled my head into his chest as he kissed the top of my head. This definitely was the best Christmas ever.

* * *

**This chapter was very Loe filled with a bit of Niley humor. Anyways, I feel so bad for saying this in all my chapters. I'm sorry for my horrible updates. I take SO long to get inspired or to find time to write. So I TRULY appreciate my loyal fans who have beared with me and my long updates. Okay, enough of my apologies and more story updates. I'm sad to say, I'm nearing the end of this story. A couple more chapters and that's it. So right now, I'm giving you an option. In fact, I'll open up a poll and it's up to you fans to decide what the next chapter will be.**

**A) Christmas Party / New Year's - It's have more Niley to balance out the Loe and Niley fluff going on.**

**B) Premiere - The moment of truth, will Miley's secret be exposed?**

**C) Frankie's Chapter -See what's happening with Frankie and the other characters that I don't include as much. (Robby Ray, Heather, Mr and Mrs Jonas, Oliver.)**

**Okay, so the poll's up! PLEASE R&R! AND go to my profile for updates and polls!**

**Yours truly,**

**SweetSerenityPeacexRose **


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any characters except OCs. :)**

**

* * *

**

**Kevin's POV (Let's say it's New Year's cause it's too late for Christmas.)**

"Oh my gosh, Kev! Can you believe it's New Year's Eve already? Goodbye 2008, Hello 2009! Whee!" exclaimed Kat as we were driving on our way to Miley's house. The Stewarts had invited us to their house for New Year's. "Kev, I can't wait to see everyone again! I HAVE to catch up with Miley and Lilly! Oh my gosh, are Lilly and Joe back together yet? So many questions. Hmm, I think they are, what do you think Kev?" I groaned.

"I knew I shouldn't have given you those chocolates and coffe on the plane. Man, are you hyper." I mumbled. Kat just shrugged and pecked me on the cheek.

"So any New Year' resolutions, Kevin?" My girlfriend asked.

"Yup, no more chocolate for you." I stated. Kat gasped at me and I laughed. She knew I was joking, so she playfully slapped me.

"I hate you, you know that?" She attempted to give me a mad look but she was too happy to be mean.

"Yes, you've told that a couple times." I lied. Again, she punched my arm lightly and called me a jerk. Then her cellphone rang, she quickly answered it. I could only hear her side of the conversation.

"Yeah?"

"No way!"

"That's great! Oh my gosh!" Suddenly, she seemed SO much happier. I smiled because she was very happy.

"Kevin! I have GREAT news!" She smiled ear to ear. "My parents aren't getting a divorce. They decided to try to become closer again and take some of those counselling courses for couples with problems." Kat squealed in my ear excitedly.

"That's great! I'm so happy for you!" Then we pulled up at the Stewart driveway and got out of my car. Kat pulled me into a bear hug and a mind-blowing kiss. I was happy that she's happy that's all the matters. With that, she hopped out of the car, I sighed. _I'm gonna do it tonight. But how?_ I thought to myself. My hand clutched onto a small velvet box.

**Lilly's POV**

"Lilly, sweetie, be a dear and turn off the stove and place the mashed potatoes next to the centerpiece on the dining table." asked my mom. I sighed and reluctantly did as I was told.

"Lils! Kevin and Kat are here!" exclaimed Miley. I ran into the living room and hugged Kat to death. Eventually, she claimed she needed air to breathe and I had to let go of her. We hadn't seen her since I forgot when. Joe wasn't here yet, he was probably still perfecting his hair of something. I swear, sometimes, I think my boyfriend uses more hair product than me. A few minutes later, Nick and Frankie arrived. "Nick, where's Joe?" I asked.

"Ha, funny you should ask. He's still perfecting his hair." He replied. Just as I thought, typical Joe. I smiled to myself as Miley greeted her boyfriend. Denise and Paul, Joe's parents, were already invited to another New Year's party, so they had previous commitments. I looked around the room and realized how much close we grew together over the year. Miley and Nick were as happy as ever.

Kevin seemed a bit nervous tonight, questions rose in my mind but I decided to ignore them for now, and Kat looked extremely hyper. Must be the chocolate. Mr. Stewart and my Mom were happily singing together in the kitchen, I swear, my mom seemed like she was glowing lately. Then there was me and Frankie, I was just waiting for Joe to come.

"Lilly?" I see Frankie coming up to me with a sad smile.

"Aww, what's wrong, buddy?" I asked sweetly. We both sat on Miley's piano bench.

"I want to start a band, but I don't know how." sighed Frankie. I smiled at his cute idea.

"Well, what ever happened to you and Crystal with the baby doll." I asked. Just yesterday he was telling all of us he and Crystal were 'getting married', which I found cute for little kids to play.

"Eew, Lilly. I'm a grown man now! Dolls were SO yesterday, and I just don't understand girls." He replied. I laughed softly. Yesterday, he was a little boy, today he is a little man.

"You're just like your brother...he doesn't understand girls either." I laughed. Frankie pouted and ran off to find something else to do.

"I don't understand girls, huh?" said a voice behind me. I jumped out of my seat and looked behind me. Joe.

"Joe! You idiot, you scared me!" I exclaimed as I hugged him. He chuckled and kissed me. We walked into the kitchen hand-in-hand, you know, just for some one on one time with each other.

"Lilly, have I told you I loved you lately?" He asked. I smiled brightly.

"I may have heard it a couple of times, it wouldn't hurt to hear it once more?" I giggled as he brought me into his tight embrace. My face nuzzled into the crook of his neck. "I love you, Joey." He paused for a few moments after those words had flawlessly slipped out of my mouth. My breathing hitched in the back of my throat. Why hadn't he said 'I love you' back?

I sighed and pulled free of his grasp. I pulled out a few soda bottles from the fridge. "I am irrevocably and helplessly in love with you, my flower." He finally spoke up. I gasped, he was teasing me! But, I still smiled brightly, then I looked at him with raised eyebrows.

"You've been reading my Twilight books, haven't you?" I asked. He sheepishly grinned.

"Well, what else am I supposed to do while my girlfriend spends hours get ready for our date?" He replied.

"Hey! I don't spend hours getting ready. It's not my fault, you come three hours early for our date." I laughed.

"Nuh-uh!" He shot back like a five-year old. "It's was two and a half hours!" I laughed at his childishness and pecked him on the lips. Joe helped me carry out the soda bottles to the kitchen island where the refreshments were. I excused myself from Joe to use the washroom. Just I was about to open the washroom door, I heard Kevin muttering under his breath. Weird... I only heard small pieces of his conversation.

"What do I do? ...simple...ring...box..." That's all I heard. I gasped and ran back to the living room where everyone else was and I pulled Joe aside and asked him what was up with Kevin. He whispered the answer into my ear and I squealed loudly. Joe shushed and had me vow that I not tell anyone else. I agreed.

---

Around eleven-thirty, I saw Kevin fumbling with the box in his pocket. He was probably mentally trying to calm himself down. My mom and Robby Ray had gone out for a romantic, midnight walk. Normally, I would gag at the thought of my mom being all lovey-dovey, but hey, every girl needs a man. I laughed to myself.

Kevin and Kat looked so cute, they're perfect for each other. If a stranger had seen them, he would think instantly they're married or at least engaged. I stared off into spacing and wondered what my future would look like, I definitely see myself still with Joe possibly married. I could see it now, Joe and I on our honeymoon, somewhere nice and warm with a beautiful sunset. As cliché as it sounded, it was very romantic. Joe shook me lightly causing me to wake up from my daydream. "You okay?" asked Joe. I smiled at him and said everything was perfectly fine.

Kevin stood up and called for everyone's attention. This is it. He's going to do it. Go Kevin. She'll say yes. He was really nervous at first, then he lightened up and became bold. "I-uh...just wanted...to, um, say something special and important to me. And, uh, well, I want to share this moment with all of you." Joe and I smiled at him encouragingly, he sent us a smile and continued on, "Kat, I just want you to know, that ever since I had a crush on you, I've been going crazy. Everyday I need to hear your voice. Every night I call you just so I know you're okay. Katrina, you are the first thing I think of when I wake up and last thing I think of when I go to sleep. I've been...completely in love with since we started dating. So, uh, what I am saying is..." He knelt down on one knee and pulled out the dazzling diamond ring. Kat already had tears spilling out of her eyes. "...will you make me the happiest man alive and marry me?" Kevin finally asked. He closed his eyes hoping to hear one simple word come from his girlfriend's mouth.

Miley's jaw dropped as she clung onto Nick's shirt as if she were watching a soap opera. Nick had a goofy grin on his face. I looked at the scene before and rested my head on Joe's shoulder, he held my hand and squeezed it lightly. Frankie, being the youngest, asked, "Why is everyone so quiet all of a sudden?" Kat smiled at Frankie and patted him on the shoulder.

"Well, Frankie, I'll tell you if you do something for me." Kat said. Kevin let out his breath and sighed deeply. Kat hadn't answered his big question. Frankie smiled at Kat's favor and nodded happily.

"Guess what, guys?" exclaimed Frankie.

"What?" asked Kevin trying to put on a smile. I could see he was dying inside. How could Kat not say yes?

"Kat is changing her name to Katrina Jonas. Just like my last name! Isn't that cool? Ooh! And Kevin, Kat told me to say _Mahal kita!_ to you." smiled Frankie. Kevin's eyes brightened.

"So..." started Kevin.

"YES!" screamed Kat. I guess she was still slightly hyper. She threw her arms around Kevin and kissed him with so much passion. Joe covered Frankie's eyes and I giggled at Joe's actions. Everyone was so happy. Kevin and Kat were finally engaged. "Joe, maybe this would be our cue to leave the happy couple?" I suggested pointing at the newly engaged couple. He nodded quickly and he dragged me out to the balcony. Frankie had fallen asleep on the couch. Nick and Miley went out to the front porch. If you ask where Jackson was, well, since he STILL doesn't have a woman he's visiting his Mamaw. The television was still on, I could from inside the house. There were only seconds left till 2009.

_'5...4...3...2...1...HAPPY NEW YEAR!'_

At that exact moment, Joe firmly placed his lips on mine. His kisses are so intoxicating, it just makes me crave more! I felt fireworks within the kiss. He smiled against my lips as he pulled me closer. My arms locked around his neck. I felt my knees wobble, I wouldn't be able to stand on my own especially with the effect Joe has over me. He felt my knees go weak and swiftly sat down on one of the lawn chairs on the balcony, basically I ended up making out with my boyfriend on his lap under the stars. Best New Year kiss ever.

---

**Nick's POV (Three weeks later)**

"Miley, everything will be fine." I reassured my girlfriend on the phone. It was maybe three in the morning and she couldn't so naturally she called me.

"No it won't be fine, Nick. Tomorrow will be the worst day ever. I've worked so hard to keep my secret, now it's going to be blown by a hot-headed, self-centered, egotistical jerk! My life will never be normal, EVER!" She cried.

"Miley, your life never HAS been normal. Not to sound egotistical or anything, but you're dating me, not as Hannah, but as Miley. Remember the first month we started dating and how my fans were all over your house?" I joked a bit. I managed to get a small laugh from her.

"True. I am dating a rockstar, therefore my life was never normal to begin with. But still, your fans left me alone after awhile. My Hannah fans will do anything. Like one time, back sixth grade, Lilly bought two Hannah concert tickets, I couldn't go, cause well, I was the one performing. Then Oliver accidentally yells that Lilly had an extra Hannah ticket and the WHOLE school went after her. Even the principle!" Miley said. "If the world finds out my secret, I'll never be able to go to a normal high school again. Paparazzi will camp outside my house for gossip. I will never have anymore alone time with anyone or myself."

"Miley, don't think about it. It'll be over till you now it. Get some rest. You don't want bags under your eyes tomorrow, do you?" I said. She reluctantly agreed.

"Fine. Night, Nicky. Love you. And thanks, for always being there for me." I could just see her smiling now over the phone.

"That's my girl. Goodnight, Miles. I love you." I smiled. She said goodnight again and hung up. Tomorrow's the premiere. Boy, I wonder how that will turn out.

* * *

**Okay, I am SUPER-DUPER EXTREMELY sorry for not updating for a few months. I had major writer's block. And I guess I was losing interest in the story but, after writing this chapter I'm feeling ready to write some more. Yes, I know that's probably not the best excuse to say, but it's true. Plus, I've been busy AND I am currently in the midst of highschool exams. Which are actually pretty easy, but I should be studying right now cause my last exam is on Monday and it's my worst subject. Now I'm just rambling on and on, so I'll stop. So if anyone remembers, _'Mahal kita!_' is tagalog (or Filippino) for 'I love you!'. Anyways, VERY DEEP thank yous to everyone who puts up with my slower-than-snail updates. I love you guys so much for your support and I love your reviews! I hope you liked this chapter! :) Please R&R!**

**Your truly,**

**SweetSerenityPeacexRose**


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own anyone in this story except for OCs.**

* * *

**Nick's POV (Premiere Day!)**

_Beep. Beep. Beep._

I turned off my alarm clock and lazily got out of bed. I wonder what today will bring. Today will decide Miley's fate. Will she be able to wake up tomorrow without the paparazzi hounding her every move? Will she ever be able to walk down to Rico's and get a hotdog in peace? Will she still be able to go to a regular school like she wanted to? How about the mean girls in school? Will they start being really nice to her just because she's famous? Most of all, will she still have time for me?

These thoughts comsumed my mind while taking a shower. The nice, lukewarm water got my mind off things. Later, I go to the kitchen for some breakfast, I find Frankie eating his cereal, Joe sat across the table from me eating blueberry pancakes Mom had made for him. "You know, Nick, my friends and I been doing a lot of thinking. Me and my friend Billy want to start a band. What do you think?" He asked. I smiled at my little brother's enthusiasm.

"I think that's great, Frankie. But why don't you want to join me, Joe and Kev?" I questioned why he hadn't considered joining us.

"Cause it was me and Billy's idea. Of course, I thought about joining you guys but Billy asked me to join his band first. You're just too late." Frankie replied while slurping the milk in his bowl. I chuckled.

"Well, what's your band name? Who is playing what instrument? Can I hear a song?" I asked. Frankie just shook his head. "Why not?"

"Like I said, Nick, I've been doing a lot thinking. And no, the songs I write are con-feed-dent-shul." He stated as if he had legal authority.

"Isn't it confidential?" I corrected. Frankie laughed.

"Silly Nicholas. Someday you'll learn proper vo-cub-bull-larry." He replied while handing his empty bowl to Mom. I watched Frankie strangely as he walked out of the room. Joe laughed.

"Don't worry Nick. Mom said he's just playing around like a kid, like when you used to use your spoon as a microphone and sing on the table at Grandma's during Thanksgiving. He gave me the same talk this morning too." He said. I nodded.

"Oh, just like when pretended like you were playing with Barney and imaginary friends?" I replied.

"Hey! I was seven! Barney was awesome! Don't deny it!" Joe shot back playfully. I laughed.

"Nah, I was more of a Blues Clues person." I said. Joe shook his head as if he were disappointed in me. What can I say? I wore a Blues Clues costume when I was little, and he had a glow-in-the-dark Barney t-shirt.

---

**(At the premiere)**

Kevin had stepped out of the limousine with Kat since they had decided to announce their engagement to the press. Better to get the paparazzi hassle over and done with they said. Joe and Lilly were already pretty much exposed to the world as a couple and listed as the number four couple of the year just a month after the press learned of their relationship. As for me and Miley, well, she decided to go as Hannah and not raise any suspicious rumors of her and Jake being a thing. Unfortunately, we had to arrive in separate limos.

"Kevin, who is this lovely lady? She your girlfriend?" asked a reporter, he was checking out Kat so Kevin wrapped his arm around her waist protectively. Kat held out her ring and flashed it to the paparazzi, they went CRAZY over their engagement. They smiled widely walking down the carpet. Joe and Lilly followed after them. Basically, after Kevin and Kat's engagement, the photographers paid no attention to us. Joe and Lilly made it through the paps without too much hassle.

Then there was me, all alone. Dateless, technically. "Where's Miley?"

"Why isn't your girlfriend here? You two fighting?"

"Is Niley having relationship issues?" I shook my head saying she had a family thing to attend and couldn't make it to the premiere. Good lie, Nick.

After being seated, there was a short introduction before the movie was shown. Jake sat next to Mikayla since they were the stars of the movie. I wondered if Jake had finally moved on. I, honestly, paid no attention to the movie, my eyes kept on flickering to Miley or Hannah right now. She looked stunning. Even is she was wearing a wig, she's still breath-taking. Oliver tagged along as well. I heard someone whisper behind me.

"Do you think Hannah and Mike are an item?" Jealousy rose in me, but I calmed down because I knew the truth. She wasn't dating Oliver because she was dating me. Plus, Oliver had brought his girlfriend along too. Ashley, aka Ella, her alias.

Much later, we were at the premiere party. Everyone was congratulating Jake and Mikayla on their quite sucessful movie. Even Miley congratulated them as if nothing was wrong. We were called on stage to perform our newest song, "Just Friends".

"We'd like to dedicate this to our girls whom we wrote this for especially." Joe said into the microphone. I smiled brightly over to Miley. The music started. I sang the first verse.

_There she goes again_

_The girl I'm in love with_

_It's cool, we're just friends_

_We walk the halls at school_

_We know it's casual_

_It's cool, we're just..._

_I don't wanna lead you on_

_No_

_But the truth is, I've grown fond_

_Yeah_

Joe sang the chorus with me glancing over at Lilly who smiled brightly at him.

_Everyone knows it's meant to be_

_Falling in love, just you and me_

_Till the end of time_

_Till I'm on her mind_

_It'll happen_

_I've been making lots of plans_

_Like a picket fence and a rose garden_

_I just keep on dreaming_

_But it's cool cause we're just friends._

Joe sings the next verse especially for Lilly.

_Small talk on IM_

_Just one word sentences_

_It's cool, we're just friends_

_If I had my way_

_We'd talk and talk all day_

_Yeah_

We sang the chorus one more, then Kevin sang the last verse. Cause, well, he wrote the last verse a few days ago and it IS mainly about him and Kat.

_Thinking about how_

_We're gonna say our vows_

_It's cool we're just friends_

_She walks down the aisle_

_I see all my friends smile_

_Cause now we're more than friends_

Then we all sing the chorus one last time. Cheers erupted from the crowd.

**Jake's POV (Yeah, he gets his own POV this time!)**

After, the Jonas Brothers performed, I looked over to Miley who was smiling brilliantly at her boyfriend. I realized I was being stupid for trying to compete against Nick for Miley. I felt nothing but friendship towards her. But that friendship wouldn't last too long. I felt guilty about what was coming up next, my plan for revenge. I decided to put a stop to my plan. Hannah was going to sing her new song for everyone in honor of the new movie. "Let's Get Crazy", I believe that's what it is called.

"Hey, um, never mind the plan, okay? Forget it. I don't want to go through with this." I whispered to my accomplice. She nodded as if she understood me, but she wasn't listening. I shook her getting her attention.

"I get it! Gosh. You want me to do the deed. No problem." She winked at me. She rushed off to go backstage and carry out the plan. No! Why did I ever tell her? I ran after her.

She had made to the stage in the middle of Hannah singing. Everyone gasped. Confusion spun around everywhere. "Is there a duet?"

"Why is she there?"

"Holy crap, I hope there's a cat fight. Girls look so hot when they're fighting." I rolled my eyes at whoever commented that.

"Mikayla! Don't do it!" I yelled at her. She shot me a dirty look. I looked into her eyes and saw pain and jealousy in it. She was jealous that Hannah had everything she wanted. She wanted to be number one but Hannah stood in the way of ultimate fame. I couldn't understand why she had the pained look. I shook my head at her silently begging that she wouldn't rip off the wig.

But, she did it.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!" screamed Hannah. Mikayla had jumped on her in the effort to pull off the wig. Miley held onto her wig keeping it on her head.

"OUCH! Stop pulling my hair!" cried Miley/Hannah.

"No! It's about time you were revealed HANNAH, if that's even your real name!" exclaimed Mikayla. Gasps of shock were heard throughout the entire crowd. By this time, I had run over to Mikayla to pull her off Miley. Nick had ran up the stage too trying to protect Miley.

"Get off of me!" screeched Mikayla. My grip on her tightened. "Let me go!" Then she bit me. I shut my eyes tightly trying to imagine the pain away but she bit me even harder causing me to yelp in pain as she forcefully broke free from my grip. Nick helped Miley stand up fixing her hair since it was messed up now. It was too late. Mikayla ripped off the blonde wig off of Miley's head causing her beautiful brown curls cascade down her back. Everyone was in shock, paparazzi had gone MAD and started taking dozens of pictures at the scene. Miley ran off stage and into her daddy's arms. Nick followed her, saying nothing but sweet things in her ears. Lilly had rushed over too. Joe, Kevin and Katrina narrowed their eyes at me. I felt fear run through my veins. "There I did it. She deserved it too." smiled Mikayla evilly.

"W-why?" was all I could choke out.

"Because. SHE had everything I ever wanted. SHE had the fame and the good looks to go with it! SHE had the talent when she was freaking born! SHE had the down-to-earth personality EVERYONE flipping adored. Most of all, SHE had you wrapped around her skinny little finger! What do you think that makes me? Huh? Chopped liver? The prune pudding when you run out of chocolate? I am SICK and TIRED of her immature charade." Mikayla yelled forgetting the audience behind her. Did she just indirectly told me that she likes me? Suddenly, she broke down into tears. "I-I'm sorry..." She whispered. I helped her off stage leaving the whole party in complete shock.

**Miley's POV**

Oh my gawd. I'm screwed. My life will never be the same again. Paparazzi everywhere I go, I'll never be alone! I'm going to die. I ran into my dad's arms. It's times like these I wish Momma was still here. My endless sobs could be heard throughout the backstage, but I wasn't the only one crying. "Ssh, everything will be fine, bud. We just have to do some damage control." comforted Daddy.

I could hear Roxy shooing everyone from trying to come backstage, I guess my Dad told her and she came back from her vacation. Nick rushed to my side. He whispered only good things in my ears. "I'm still here, Miles. I love you." I cried even harder. By this time, I had soaked my Dad's shirt. He left to make some arrangments for a ride home for all of us. Lilly joined me and Nick's embrace. She comforted me too. Eventually, I had stopped crying.

I had to clear up and few things before I left. "I'm going to see Jake before we leave." Nick and Lilly were about to object but I told them not to follow me and they obeyed. I followed the sound of someone else crying softly. I found Jake cradling Mikayla in his arms. I felt glad he was moving on, but I still felt infuriated that he exposed me.

"Why?" I asked quietly. I couldn't keep a straight face. Tears trickled down my cheeks again.

"Miles..." He started.

"No, stop it. You can't call me that. Not after today's unfortunate events." I growled at him.

"I'm sorry, Miley. I'm sorry for everything. I'm sorry for being an ass about you and Nick going out. Jealousy got the best of me. Truth was , I wasn't able to move on from you yet. I wasn't thinking, I know it's the lamest excuse ever, but it's true. I shouldn't have told Mikayla about your secret. I broke your trust in me by doing so. I was just mad that nothing was going my way with you, but I hadn't realized how happy Nick makes you. He's a good guy, I'm glad he's able to make you smile, that's something I couldn't do. I don't expect your forgiveness right now. I'm just sorry." He apologized. I sent him a small smile.

"Jake Ryan, you've changed. You've changed for the better. And I'm glad you've finally realized that. I'm happy you're moving on too." I glanced over at Mikayla who was silently sobbing. "I never want you to mope around because of me. I'm happy for you. But, I still hate your girlfriend." I said being honest. Jake chuckled.

"I understand your reasons for hating her. And thanks, Miley. But she's not my girlfriend." He replied. My tears stopped and I felt relieved that me and Jake were finally able to have a civil conversation and reconciling like mature teens.

"Sure, you say that now. I think she likes you a lot Jake. And I think you do too." I said. Why am I hooking up my enemy with my ex-boyfriend? Oh right. Because I'm being the better person. Great. He smiled at me knowing I was right.

"Hanna-er, um, Miley..." Mikayla had calmed down and I tensed not sure if I could speak to her kindly. "...you don't have to say anything. I was wrong to expose you like that. Sorry." She apologized bluntly. Jake grinned sort of happily that his likely future girlfriend and his ex were somehow getting along.

"Nice try, Mikayla. Why are you saying sorry?" I asked. It's not something she would normally do.

"Cause, it seemed like a nice time to be honest. I guess jealousy got the best of me." She replied.

"Well, if you were jealous in the first place, you could have told me. I don't mind sharing the spotlight, you know." I told her. She laughed very softly.

"Okay, then. Friends?" She asked with a glint of hope in her eyes. Could I really become friends with my enemy?

"We'll work on it." I replied. I smiled at them and left the room to find Nick waiting for me outside.

"How'd it go?" He asked concerned.

"Better than I expected. I reconciled with Jake. And Mikayla and I are...going to TRY and work on being friends." I said honestly. He smiled proudly at me.

"You are so forgiving. I love you." He pulled me into a kiss. The fireworks exploded in my head. He sent shivers down my spine when he held me close.

"I...love..you" I said between kisses. My hands ran through his hair as he deepened the kiss and he pulled me closer. I wanted more. His tongues swiped my bottom lip asking for entrance which I granted and our tongues began battle for dominance. Finally, we pulled away out of breath. "Wow." I breathed out. He gave me a goofy grin and I giggled. He held my hand tightly. "Ready, Teddy?" He asked.

"Ready ready." I smiled. I took a deep breath to face the new life I would have. It would definitely change drastically, but it's all worth it. Who would I be after all this commotion? Easy. My name's Miley Stewart and no one can change that.

* * *

**FINALLY, I finished it this chapter. If you haven't read my updates on my profile then you should because it's REALLY important if you want updates on stories. Now...what did you think? Was it good or bad ending? Yes, this is the FINAL chapter to the story. Honestly, I'm relieved it's all finished. WOOT! I hope I satisfied you guys with it. Please R&R! If I get an overwhelming amount of reviews, I MIGHT add in an epilogue. No, there probably won't be a sequel, but IF I do make a sequel I will definitely add an A/N here to tell you. Thank you for sticking with this story! :) I love you all for supporting me!**

**With that being said, add me to your author alerts list for updates, just in case! :)**

**Yours truly,**

**_SweetSerenityPeacexRose aka Din_ :)**


	25. Chapter 25

**Epilogue**

**This is the FINAL chapter to this story. I'm very happy that you've enjoyed it! :) Thanks. It's set six years later so Miley, Nick, and Lilly are 22. Joe is 24, almost 25. Kevin and Kat would be 27.**

**

* * *

**

**Six years later**

"Nick, Cole! Hurry up! Remember we're meeting up Uncle Joe and Aunt Lilly and your cousin Joyce!" I yelled into my house. I sighed as I packed the last of the sandwiches I had prepared for our annual family picnic. We started this tradition shortly after Joyce was born. I heard the shuffle of footsteps coming closer.

"Mommy! Do I have to go? Joy is still mad at me breaking her dollie!" whined my three-year old son. When I had barely turned nineteen, Nick and I got married because well, we both knew we would end up together form the very beginning. Shortly afterwards, we had Cole Anthony Jonas. He's practically a carbon clone of Nick, with my mischievous personality and my eyes. He completed me and Nick. I had my happy little family. In fact, I'm expecting another little baby in about two months. "Yes, you do, Cole Anthony. And you will apologize to your cousin." I said sternly. He merely nodded as he put on his green converse his father had brought him.

"Will Brady and Talan be there?" Cole asked about his five-year old twin cousins. Brady and Cole are Kevin and Kat's kids. They look exactly alike. I shook my head.

"Sorry, bud. Remember they on their family vacation in Disney World?" I replied.

"Yeah. Will we go to Disney someday, Mommy?" His bright baby blues lit up. I laughed and said we would someday.

I lifted the basket, it was heavier than I thought. Then Nick took it from me. "Mi, you know you shouldn't be lifting anything heavy. It's not good for the-"

"Baby. I know, hon. I just feel so useless now. You got my eggo preggo and now I can't do half the things I used to do. It's just like the times when Cole was still in here." I whined while patting my round stomach. I smiled at my husband. He was so kind and gentle towards our son. But he can get a bit irritating. He always gets all protective of me and the baby. He makes sure that I am completely healthy.

"Babe, you're the one who's going to delivery our baby in a few months. The least I could do is make sure you're strong enough to do that." He replied. I gave him a quick kiss before grabbing the blanket. I held my son's hand and walked out of the house and piled into the car. I strapped Cole into his car seat.

"Mommy, when is Katie coming?" He asked. I smiled. Once Nick and I had told him about his future baby sister he immediately named her Katie. Cole was so excited to have a sibling, he even helped his daddy paint the baby's room. "Soon, bud. Soon." I replied. Nick's phone started ringing. He handed it over to me to answer it since he doesn't like talking on the phone while driving.

"Hello?" I answered the call.

"Miles?" replied a rough voice.

"In the flesh. What's up, Joey?" I asked my brother-in-law.

"Just making sure you're coming. We're all ready here and set our stuff."

"We'll be there in a couple minutes." I replied and hung up. I turned on the radio and heard one of my old songs come on, _Rockstar_. Cole started to dance in his car seat. He loved listening me or Nick singing. He especially loved the upbeat Hannah songs I used to of Hannah Montana, after my big secret was revealed, everyone had a fiasco about it. The press were everywhere searching for my house which wasn't hard to find. Some slimy paps sneaked into my school and retrieved my personal information. For months on end, I couldn't go anywhere without a camera flashing in my face. I still went to school, but it just wasn't the same. The students trying to be my friend, teachers begging me to sing. It took about a year and a half for the world to settle down after I held a huge press conference to clear up rumors and to give them the answers they wanted from me. I stopped recording as Hannah and began to record as Miley Stewart. I was a hit, I still am. I held a couple concerts a year. As for the Gray Brothers, they don't record as much anymore since we all have families now.

We made it to the park where Joe, Lilly and their little four-year old daughter Joyce. Joyce was the cutest thing ever. It was hard to believe she's Joe's kid. I would tease Joe and he would just laugh along. She had Joe's sort of curly, dark brown hair, Lilly's vibrant green eyes and a smile that you just couldn't resist. She is a complete mixture of both her parents. We all agreed she would become a heart breaker when she's older. Joe frowned at the thought of his little girl dating when she's older. He claims she won't be allowed to date until she's married which makes absolutely no sense.

A little background information, just a few weeks before high school graduation Lilly and Joe learned that they were pregnant. Of course, they were thrilled at becoming parents. Naturally, our parents were angry that they broke their promises but knew how much they were in love. Heck, anyone could plainly see that Joe was off the market once he set eyes on her. Whenever we asked them why they did the deed, they would always say that everything break-up that's happened made them fall in love so much more to an extent where both agreed they were ready. I thought it was so sweet, Nick, being a boy, gagged at their sappy story. "Joyce, I is sowwy for breakin' your dollie." apologized Cole. I smiled lovingly at my son.

"It okay, Cole! Daddy got me another dollie." She exclaimed as she showed off her newest addition to her already big collection. I rolled my eyes at Joe and he just shrugged.

"She gave me the puppy look, Miles." explained Joe. He loved to spoil his little girl. "Blame Lilly for giving her those innocent green eyes."

"Joey." purred Lilly into his ear. "You know I'm not that innocent." She said huskily. We all knew she was teasing him. I laughed uncontrollably.

"Dude, she's got you whipped." said Nick while setting up everything we had brought. Joe shot Nick a small glare as he helped set up the rest of the things. After a few minutes, Lilly called in the kids, but they didn't hear her. She sighed before running off to gather the two kids running around. Once Lilly and the kids came back we all sat down on the blankets and said grace before digging in. "Mmm, Lilly this food smells great!" I exclaimed. I put some mashed potatoes with gravy on my plate, then some spaghetti. I had a craving for mayonnaise so I put some on my spaghetti.

"Miles?" Joe said. Everyone stared at my plate of food. "T-that's an interesting choice of food." I glared at him before replying.

"What? What the baby wants, the baby gets." I stuck my tongue out at him and took a bite of my spaghetti. I moaned in delight. It tasted amazing! I felt the baby kick a little bit. I smiled. "The baby likes her food." Lilly smiled at me. I had that motherly glow coming off me again.

"Joe, never question a severely hormonal pregnant lady." stated Nick.

"He's right, honey. Remember how I was when our little girl was still in here." Lilly said pointing at her flat stomach. Joe shuddered recalling the memories. We all laughed remembering how moody Lilly was throughout her pregnancy. Always calling on one of us to do something. She always craved something. Man, glad she isn't that hormonal anymore.

We continued to laugh reminiscing on our teenage years remembering it like it was yesterday. My gazed shifted from our lovely picnic to the kids who were bickering like there was no tomorrow. I giggled softly and leaned my head onto Nick's shoulder as I pointed to Cole and Joyce. He chuckled and said, "He kind of reminds me of you and Jackson. Always fighting." I laughed. It was true. To this day, we still fight over nothing, but we know we love each other. Jackson has always had my back when I needed help.

"Who does it matter if I talked to a boy?" yelled Joyce. Joe's face became concerned when she said boy. Lilly laughed. He would definitely become a protective daddy alright.

"What if he has cooties?" replied my little boy. Joyce shook her head.

"Nu-uh! If boys have cooties, then I would not be playin' with you." She said. Smart comeback for a four-year old. Joe heard enough and joined in.

"Princess, what did Daddy say about boys?" He asked seriously. I stared at Lilly, my eyes asking about his behaviour. She just shrugged in return and we both laughed. Joyce sighed.

"We aren't allowed to date boys until I is married." She stated. I raised my eyebrows.

"_We_?" I asked.

"It's simple, Miles." Nick replied. "Wherever Daddy's little princess goes, he goes to." I stifled a laugh. Lilly's laughs were muffled because she was laughing while leaning on Joe's shoulder. "As fathers, we are dead serious." said Nick. Joe nodded in agreement.

"Poor Katie." I sympathized for my unborn baby. Unconsciously, I was running my stomach in circles.

"What, Mi? I won't be too overprotective." defended Nick.

"That's what you say now. Wait until she's a teenager falling in love like me when I was sixteen." I said. Nick opened his mouth to reply, he knew I was right and said nothing. Everyone just laughed.

I looked happily at everyone who surrounded me. I was with all the people I cared about. Well, not all the people, but some of them. I couldn't be anymore happier. I sighed in content. I'm married and in love with the man of my dreams, my life, my world. I have a little boy who can be a handful sometimes, but he's more than I could ever ask for. I have a baby girl on her way, preparing herself for the world. I couldn't wait to cradle her in my arms and sing lullabies to her. I have everything I could ever ask for.

"Mrs. Gray over here!" exclaimed a photographer. Everyone rolled their eyes. Our little family picnic was now ruined by a news reporter. On the other hand, I really didn't mind. I actually smiled back at the photographer. Mrs. Gray. I loved the sound of that. Mrs. Miley Ray Gray. I looked over to Nick and whispered to him.

"After three years of being married, I'm still in love with my name." I grinned happily at him.

"I love you, Mrs. Miley Ray Gray." He smiled at me. I giggled softly and pressed my forehead to his.

"I love you too." I pressed my lips onto his. So much has gone by, I still never got tired of his sweet, addicting kisses. When we pulled away, Nick smiled at me with a goofy grin. I blushed lightly. He can still make me blush and he still gives me butterflies in my stomach. Yes, I am truly in love with Nick Gray. The lone photographer happily snapped away. Flashes going everywhere. Yeah, it gets annoying sometimes, but we let it slide sometimes. I didn't care if he took a picture of us. I laid my head on Nick's shoulder as he spoon fed me some mashed potatoes.

Lilly and Joe are happy too. He placed his lips to hers softly and whispered sweet nothings into her ear. She giggled. Cole and Joyce started making gagging noises at us. I laughed. "Mommy, Daddy stop it! It's d-d-deesjustin'." stuttered Cole trying to pronounce his words. Nick ruffled his son's hairplayfully smiling at him.

"Daddy, you gonna give Momma the cooties!" exclaimed Joyce. Lilly and Joe just laughed and pulled her into a family embrace. None of us could be any happier. Joyce and Cole ran off again to play in the small field. I watched them contently. Laughing and running around so innocent and carefree. Soon, Cole and Joyce made a couple of new friends. I saw Cole stop for a moment and pluck a dandelion from the field. He started skipping towards one of the little girls. I smiled. "What are you smiling at, honey?" asked Nick.

"Look at your son. He's got your charm." I said. We both watched our son prance to the other side of the field and tap the little girl on the shoulder. She spun around in her little pink summer dress. Cole handed her the dandelion shyly. The girl smiled and took his hand before running off to the playground.

"That's my boy." said Nick. We laughed together. "Don't they remind you of someone?"

"Us." I replied happily. Nick smiled at me. I looked down at my glimmering wedding band wrapped perfectly around my ring finger.

_Niley forever.~_

**THE END.**

_

* * *

_

**This concludes _Who I Am_ and thank you for reading and reviewing everyone! I love you guys for your support! I hope you enjoyed this ending. Cole and Joyce were so adorable for me to write. Please leave reviews! Thanks! And if you're interested, please read my other stories if you want!**

**xo- SweetSerenityPeacexRose**


End file.
